PANSEMENT
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce que tu oublies ton ex, que tu peux retomber amoureux mais c'est parce que tu retombes amoureux, que tu peux oublier ton ex. Naruto et Sasuke l'apprendront à leur dépend. Ensemble et séparément. NaruSasu
1. Chp 1 : Pansement Prologue

_Ils auraient préférés être blessés physiquement plutôt qu'émotionnellement parce que tu peux mettre un pansement sur ton doigt mais tu ne peux pas en mettre un sur ton cœur.  
_ **CDF _  
_**

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Il vous a manqué de respect sensei

\- Naruto, je suis un grand garçon, je sais me défendre mais avant j'aimerais savoir ce que tu faisais dans cette boite de nuit ?

Naruto se mit à rire nerveusement et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, tentant d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de son professeur. Ce dernier pressa une compresse au coin de sa bouche pour arrêter le saignement et il grimaça au contact.

\- Merci, murmura l'adulte.

L'adolescent le détailla, peut être un peu trop mais il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Une peau crème sans imperfection et des cheveux aussi noir que la nuit.

\- Depuis que vous êtes arrivé à Konoha, vous avez été bon avec moi et je n'ai pas supporté qu'il vous traite ainsi.

Une main pâle se perdit dans ses cheveux dans une tendre caresse.

\- Tu es tellement gentil comme garçon.

Naruto lui répondit avec un immense sourire. Depuis la mort de ses parents et son redoublement, son nouveau professeur lui prêtait toujours une attention particulière et il avait aimé ça, se sentir précieux et privilégié.

\- Je n'ai rien pour désinfecter, avoua l'adulte

\- Un pansement suffira

Le sensei ne semblait pas d'accord avec son élève mais il partit quand même récupérer des pansements et revint s'asseoir prêt de lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas de chien ?

\- Non, j'ai un lapin, répondit le professeur en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Dommage, Kiba m'a dit que la salive ou la bave, je ne sais plus, ça soigne, ricana-t-il de l'absurdité.

Naruto sursauta légèrement en sentant la langue de son sensei au coin de sa bouche, il écarquilla des yeux mais le laissa faire. Quand l'adulte se recula et posa le pansement sur son visage, Naruto ne se contrôla pas. Il attrapa la nuque face à lui et tira dessus pour happer les lèvres de son professeur qui répondit au baiser avec envie. C'était un geste impulsif, irréfléchi et qu'il allait regretter pendant des années mais qui allait aussi le conduire à la plus belle erreur de sa vie.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Je voulais faire un two-short mais finalement j'ai trop écrit et je peux faire des chapitres (14 ) du coup j'ai rajouté un épilogue et un prologue. L'histoire étant entièrement écrite mais pas corrigé je pourrais la poster à des dates fixes et régulière, c'est mieux pour les guest, je trouve ^^_ _J'ai fais un mix fr/jap j'espère que ça ne vous perturbera pas sur certaines choses_

 _PS: Bon en 15 minute j'ai changé deux-trois chose dans le prologue donc pour ceux qui ont lu la première version sauront mais pas les autres alors de qui il s'agit alors ;) J'ai donné un gros indice pour ceux qui ont vu le manga.  
_

 _M pour le sexe mais aussi pour le langage cru et qlq insultes mais rien de méchant !  
_

 _Bêta pour cette histoire : Sonnyus  
Merci d'avance pour tout ce travail que tu as déjà fais avec CICATRICES et celle que tu vas faire avec PANSEMENT _

_Pansement 1 : 04/06/2017_


	2. Chp 2 : Pansement 1

Sasuke et Itachi passèrent la porte d'un bar-restaurant et le serveur, qui les connaissait bien, leur proposa la seule table qui restait, c'est-à-dire celle qui faisait l'angle à côté de la porte d'entrée. Le cadet grimaça, mais l'aîné l'obligea à s'asseoir.

\- Rentrons.

\- Détends-toi petit frère, tu en as besoin.

\- Et à qui la faute ? Reprocha Sasuke.

En un regard, Itachi le dissuada de partir sur ce terrain. Le plus jeune ne retint pas un soupir et commença à faire le tour de la salle des yeux. Certains étaient venus en couple, entre amis ou famille. L'ambiance était bonne ici, les faisant revenir, mais c'était surtout parce que son frère connaissait un des serveurs, Kisame, qu'ils venaient se relaxer dans ce lieu. Ils étaient sûrs que personne ne demanderait son âge qui, en d'autres lieux, ne lui permettait pas de boire comme il le voulait.

\- Trouve-toi un pansement, suggéra Itachi.

\- Tsss parce que tu crois que me servir de quelqu'un d'autre m'empêcherait de penser à lui.

\- Ça peut aider. Je ne te dis pas de tomber amoureux, mais d'essayer.

\- … À part trouver un pansement d'une nuit, ce soir, je ne trouverais rien d'autre ici.

\- Soit, fait, tu as carte blanche.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, son frère le laisserait vraiment faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne retourne pas avec son ex. Qui ne rêverait pas d'être à sa place ? Avoir un grand-frère qui ne fixe pas de règles, qui a une totale confiance et qui le protège quand même si ça tourne mal.

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers un couple qui franchissait la porte de l'établissement. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de leur table, cherchant visiblement une place ou un serveur pour les renseigner. Sasuke les détailla, une femme et un homme entre vingt-cinq et trente ans à première vue. Étant homosexuel, il arrêta à peine son regard sur la fille, retenant juste un corps parfaitement proportionné et une couleur de cheveux atypiques : rose, mais pas un rose agressif, un rose pâle et très bien entretenu. Contrairement à la bonne humeur qu'elle dégageait, l'homme semblait blasé, mais ses traits ne gâchèrent pas sa beauté. Les blonds n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, mais dire qu'il était moche, serait mentir. Seules des cicatrices sur son visage le rendaient imparfait, mais elles lui apportaient un petit plus. Sous son gilet, Sasuke pouvait deviner une musculature naturelle, sûrement entretenue une fois par semaine et avant d'aller plus loin dans sa description, il l'entendit parler, le sortant définitivement de ses pensées.

\- Il n'y a plus de place, rentrons.

\- Merde Naruto, fais un effort, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Je n'avais déjà pas envie de venir, alors ne m'en demande pas trop.

\- Tu es chiant, j'avais envie de bouger pour ton retour et te faire rencontrer du monde. Tu en as besoin.

\- J'ai besoin de baiser sans prise de tête et à chaque fois qu'on sort ensemble, sans Kiba, tu sais très bien qu'on nous prend pour un couple.

\- Tu m'emmerdes là. Arrête d'agir comme un ado, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de te poser sérieusement et-

\- Et rien du tout, la coupa-t-il. Ma vie de célibataire me convient très bien et si tu n'es pas contente aih..., geint l'homme en se faisant tirer l'oreille.

\- Si je ne suis pas contente quoi ? Demanda-t-elle énervée.

Elle relâcha sa prise quand Kisame s'approcha et le blond mit une main sur son oreille dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur, il murmura un « brute » entre ses dents avant que le serveur les accoste.

\- Je suis désolé, nous sommes complets.

Ils allèrent faire marche arrière quand la voix d'Itachi attira l'attention :

\- S'ils le souhaitent, nous pouvons partager la nôtre.

Le faux couple les regarda quelques secondes et la fille accepta avant que celui qu'elle appelait comme un ingrédient de ramen refuse. Ce dernier soupira et suivi le mouvement.

\- Sakura, enchanté, se présenta-t-elle en prenant place à côté d'Itachi. Et lui, c'est Naruto, un ami d'enfance, précisa-t-elle quand, sans vraiment avoir le choix, ce dernier s'assit à côté de Sasuke.

Le blond les salua d'un hochement de tête. Il reporta son attention sur le serveur qui attendait les commandes, mais Kisame s'excusa et promit de revenir rapidement quand un collègue l'appela en renfort. Un nouveau soupir. Ce mec ne voulait vraiment pas être là, comme Sasuke d'ailleurs.

\- Repas ou boire ? Demanda Itachi.

\- Boire et vous ? Répondit Sakura.

\- Pareil. Moi, c'est Itachi et mon frère Sasuke.

Un serveur, que les Uchiha ne connaissaient pas arriva et demanda leur commande.

\- Kir cassis, s'il vous plaît, réclama la seule fille du groupe.

\- Whisky.

\- Deux, signala Naruto.

\- Vodka, finit Sasuke.

Itachi lui lança un regard réprobateur.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de me détendre, non ? Reprocha-t-il.

\- Il y a des limites.

\- Vodka cerise, rectifia Sasuke et son frère parut satisfait que son verre d'alcool soit coupé.

Le serveur toussa et s'excusa en demandant les cartes d'identité. Il aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir parce qu'apparemment, c'était la goutte d'eau de trop pour le blond.

\- C'est une blague, j'espère ? C'est bon, je me casse, s'énerva Naruto, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

« Bonne idée » pensa Sasuke, voulant s'échapper aussi.

Kisame revint rapidement devant l'agitation et envoya son collègue à une autre table, reprenant la leur.

\- Veuillez l'excuser, il est nouveau.

Il reprit les commandes et s'en alla, laissant Naruto s'affaisser contre la banquette. Il allait se prendre une soufflante par son amie quand Itachi attira l'attention de la belle sur lui. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres fines de Sasuke en comprenant que son grand-frère s'occuperait de la demoiselle ce soir. Naruto sembla comprendre la même chose, mais l'idée de tenir la chandelle n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire plus que ça. Il reporta son attention sur lui, mais leurs verres arrivèrent rapidement et le blond plongea son nez dans son alcool. Sasuke fit de même, ne trouvant plus spécialement d'intérêt à un homme qui ne cachait absolument pas son envie de partir et qui semblait hétéro.

\- … petit frère ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu es le petit frère ? Répéta Naruto, l'obligeant à reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner.

\- Aussi aimable que moi à ce que je vois, constata son interlocuteur.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et but une autre gorgée. Il sentit le regard de l'autre sur lui, le détaillant et il apprécia. Naruto gigota un peu et reprit la parole, cherchant clairement à détendre l'atmosphère et répartir du bon pied.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

\- J'apprends.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

-Et vous ?

\- J'apprends, décida-t-il de répondre aussi énigmatiquement que le brun.

À son tour, le blond porta son verre à ses lèvres et Sasuke dévia discrètement ses yeux vers lui pour finir sa description ou plutôt l'observer. Un pansement pour la soirée, ça ne coûtait rien, bien au contraire, ça soulagerait un peu avant d'avoir mal de nouveau, mais il devait savoir de quel côté penchait l'autre avant de commettre un impair.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure, à s'échanger deux mots par-ci par-là, histoire d'être aimables, et à se regarder furtivement. Sasuke profita qu'Itachi amène Sakura danser sur la piste prévue à cet effet pour deviner le penchant de son voisin.

* * *

Naruto balayait la salle des yeux. Toutes sortes de groupes s'étaient formées et son attention fut attirée par le brun amenant son amie d'enfance danser. Il les regarda quelques secondes pour s'assurer que l'homme ne tentait rien de louche et dévia son regard sur les autres danseurs et danseuses. Il apprécia les formes de certaines qui n'hésitaient pas à les montrer, mais il n'y avait rien de vulgaire dans leur vêtement ou geste, de toute façon ce n'était pas le genre de bar qui le permettait. Bizarrement, ses azurs se perdirent sur une silhouette masculine. Pourquoi ce soir ? Ça faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. En fait, c'était seulement la deuxième fois dans sa vie et un battement de cœur, lui rappela que la blessure était encore fraîche alors pas besoin de la rouvrir. Il avait pourtant cherché à la refermer à multiple reprise avec toutes sortes de femmes, mais, apparemment ça n'avait servi à rien. La silhouette qui se mouvait contre une femme, se détacha et sortit de la piste, inconsciemment, il la suivit des yeux. Un brun à la peau pâle, mais pas aussi beau qu'il se l'était imaginé quand il dansait de dos.

Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke, à ses côtés, ce dernier le fixait intensément. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi ce soir. En voyait cet homme tout à l'heure, la seule pensée qui avait traversé son esprit, était « Aussi magnifique de lui ». Il était un beau brun à la peau opaline, son type d'hommes fallait croire. Il chercha des imperfections sur la peau crème, mais rien, aussi parfait qu'Haku-Sensei l'était. Les cheveux paraissaient de la même teinte, seule la longueur différenciait, quant au visage, Sasuke faisait moins androgyne, mais il ne doutait pas que certaines personnes puisse le confondre. La plus grande différence, celle qui lui permit d'effacer complètement, pour la soirée, le visage de son passé fut la plus évidente : les onyx envoûtants. Ses yeux exprimaient seulement des choses négatives alors que dans les noisettes d'Haku-Sensei c'était la plénitude.

Il remarqua que Sasuke allait lui parler, mais préféra fuir avant. Il s'excusa quelques secondes et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il traversa la salle et poussa une porte. Il arriva dans une petite pièce dotée d'un lavabo et un miroir, face à l'entrée. De chaque côté, il y avait seulement deux toilettes, un pour les femmes et un pour les hommes. L'endroit était propre et il apprécia de pouvoir se cacher une minute ou deux dans un endroit comme ça. Il s'avança jusqu'au miroir, se regarda puis se pencha et ouvrit le robinet pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Il devait se reprendre tout de suite. Il avait réussi à tenir pendant trois ans sans craquer pour un autre homme que son professeur et il n'était pas prêt à ce que ça change.

Il s'était stabilisé, émotionnellement parlant, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout remettre en cause. Un homme sortit des toilettes et, même s'il n'avait pas envie, il se dirigea à l'intérieur.

[Avant de refermer la porte, Sasuke apparut face à lui. Bien qu'il soit plus petit d'une demi tête, il constata que le brun avait de la force quand, d'une main sur le torse, il le plaqua contre le mur tandis que de l'autre, il verrouilla la porte. Il s'apprêta à protester quand ce dernier lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, forçant l'entrée. Sous l'intrusion, il ferma les yeux puis laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant une main fraîche saisir son sexe qui commença à le branler. Il ne voulait pas réagir pourtant son corps le fit, contre sa volonté. À bout de souffle, Sasuke libéra sa bouche et il en profita pour le menacer :

\- Arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Ferme-la et savoure, répondit son agresseur en s'abaissant.

Son jean précédemment déboutonné, descendit jusqu'à ses chevilles en une fraction de seconde, mais, avant de sentir les lèvres fines sur son membre, Naruto lui chopa les cheveux et l'arrêta. Il tira sur l'arrière du crâne quand le brun tenta de s'approcher davantage. À ses pieds, Sasuke leva les yeux et plongea dans ses azurs. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et, sans honte, il sortit sa langue pour lécher le bout du gland. Lentement et, bien que Naruto tire, sans douceur, sur ses cheveux, Sasuke avança sa tête et le prit en bouche, fermant les yeux et entama des va-et-vient sur la verge tendue.

Dans un geste inconscient, Naruto bougea sa main et :

\- Oh putain de merde ! S'exclama-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il relâcha les cheveux du brun et posa ses mains contre la paroi pour se soutenir. Ses jambes menacèrent de céder sous la caresse buccale parfaitement prodiguée. Naruto était un adepte des fellations et il ne s'en était jamais caché. Toutes les personnes qui entraient dans son lit passaient par la case « pipe » mais jamais il n'avait connue « la suceuse » comme, Kiba l'appelait.

Pour les moins réticentes, il les guidait d'une main sur la tête, mais personne n'avait réussi à le satisfaire pleinement jusqu'à ce soir. Il avait à peine tourné son poignet que l'autre semblait avoir compris et si, quelques secondes avant, il prévoyait de retirer la bouche de ce mec de son sexe, l'idée s'envola aussi loin et vite qu'un éclair. Cependant, une autre lui vint, une qu'il ne pensait plus avoir depuis des années. Fierté ou simple désir, il ne savait pas trop, mais il se devait de rendre la pareille.

\- Poche arrière gauche, haleta-t-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Sasuke était un homme alors Naruto savait qu'il comprendrait. En disant ça, il lui laissait également le choix. Après quelques secondes, sûrement à peser le pour et le contre, il entendit le froissement d'un vêtement et la bouche experte relâcha son sexe. Il grogna de frustration, mais pas longtemps, Sasuke posa la protection, récupérer dans son jean, sur son extrémité et de sa bouche la déroula sur toute la longueur. Ce manège l'acheva. Il obligea le brun à se relever et le plaqua, face contre le mur, sur la paroi face à lui. Naruto tira sur le pantalon pour découvrir les fesses blanches et les écarta pour s'enfoncer sans préparations. Il vit Sasuke frapper du poing contre la paroi en y collant son front et jurer entre ses dents sous l'intrusion. Le blond pensait vraiment lui faire moins mal, mais il avait oublié que les hommes ne mouillaient pas comme les femmes et surtout pas à cet endroit. En même temps, à quoi l'autre s'attendait ? Dans un endroit pareil et vu comment il l'avait coincé, il ne fallait pas espérer autre chose.

\- Arrgh, dépêches !

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et entama ses coups de hanche. Il apprécia l'étroitesse dans laquelle il bougeait, ça faisait tellement longtemps, mais l'absence de bruit chez son partenaire lui indiqua que peut-être la réciprocité n'y était pas. Il se retira et le retourna, soulevant ses cuisses et l'obligeant à entourer ses jambes autour de lui. Il profita du mur pour bloquer son partenaire et présenter son sexe, une deuxième fois à l'entrée. Sans douceur, il l'empala et Sasuke ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux.

\- Tu aimes ? Te faire baiser à sec ?

Le brun, les yeux, mi-clos, embrumés de désirs, les referma aussitôt. Les mains blanches sur les avant-bras de Naruto se crispèrent et il laissa sa tête plongée dans le cou bronzé.

\- Réponds-moi Sasuke, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Naruto ne pût ouvrir davantage la bouche que la main de son amant d'un soir, l'en empêcha. Un coup de bassin bien placé obligea Sasuke à rejeter sa tête en arrière.

\- Ferme aaah-là, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, ordonna le brun, les yeux fermés et pressant un peu plus sur sa bouche.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto pour comprendre. Comprendre que ce mec s'imaginait avec un autre et quoique sa fierté en prenne un coup, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Combien de fois, lui, avait agi de la sorte ? Trop de fois pour réussir à se souvenir. Malgré tout, il s'était promis de ne jamais se retrouver dans cette situation et au lieu de tout arrêter, il décida de terminer rapidement, de toute façon, il ne reverrait jamais cet homme. Il ralentit ses mouvements, les ponctuant d'à-coups brutaux. Il captura la main sur sa bouche et la bloqua contre la paroi.

\- Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu-

\- Le mec que tu imagines te baiser, le coupa Naruto. Réponds-moi sinon je m'arrête, exigea-t-il en donna un coup de bassin.

La prostate de Sasuke fut touchée et son corps trembla.

\- Comment il te baise ?

Un couinement lui répondit quand il frappa une seconde fois la boule de nerfs.

\- Mal… Il me fait du mal, avoua le brun honteux.

Ne connaissant pas l'histoire, la phrase pouvait s'interpréter différemment. Elle était à double sens. Est-ce qu'il lui faisait du mal sexuellement parlant ou émotionnellement parlant ? Sûrement, les deux à son avis, mais dans le contexte actuel, il préféra se fier à son instinct.

Il empoigna les hanches, les marquant de ses doigts et reprit ses mouvements. Il s'arrêta pour mieux repartir, ses à-coups devinrent aussi violents qu'imprévus, faisait perdre la tête de son amant. Il le sentit se pencher sur son torse, mais il refusa. Naruto, une main dans le cou pâle, étrangla Sasuke contre le mur. Il desserra sa prise en voyant la grimace face à lui. Grimace reflétant autant de plaisirs que de douleur. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes d'agir comme ça, en fait, c'était la première fois qu'il était violent, mais sans savoir pourquoi, ce soir, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, lui faisant faire des choses obscènes, contre ses principes.

\- Son nom ? Redemanda-t-il.

\- N…ji.

\- Encore.

\- Neji.

\- Encore.

Et il le fit répéter, encore et encore, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément et sauvagement en lui. La fin arriva et Naruto embrasa Sasuke, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure pour insérer sa langue. Le brun gardait ses yeux fermement clos et Naruto décida de faire de même. Si l'autre, se servait de lui, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne fasse pas de même. Ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir après tout. Dans un dernier mouvement, il les fit jouir, chacun imaginant une personne différente de l'autre.]

* * *

Naruto, de dos, jeta la capote usagée dans une petite poubelle à côté des toilettes et remonta son jean.

\- Ton amie est partie avec mon frère. Il la ramène demain.

Le blond se retourna, mais Sasuke avait déjà disparu. Il sortit des sanitaires et croisa le regard méprisant d'un client qui avait sûrement dû les entendre. Sans y prêter attention, il continua son chemin et revint dans la salle. Il chercha Sakura et Itachi des yeux, mais ne les trouva pas, de même que Sasuke, qu'il allait proposer de ramener. Le serveur de la soirée lui apporta l'addition, le prévenant de la sortie des trois autres. Naruto jura entre ses dents, Sakura avait intérêt de lui rembourser la moitié. L'autre partie serait pour lui parce que, malgré tout, il avait passé une bonne soirée et surtout, il avait enfin eu LA pipe.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Bon, ceux qui ont lu la 1ère version du prologue, savait pour Haku (NDC : Neji plutôt ?) ( NDA : Nan je parle du prologue, le professeur de Naruto qu'il a embrassé, c'est Haku mais oui Neji pour Sasuke mais les autres ? Est-ce que vous aviez deviné ? ^^ Comme d'habitude j'ai signalé le lemon pour ceux qui n'aime pas lire les scènes de sexe mais pour info vous loupé des choses importante, je vous conseille au moins de le survoler ...  
_

 _En tout cas, on rentre dans le vif du sujet mais vous n'avez encore rien vu ;) Alors des suppositions sur le contexte de leur retrouvaille ?_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Pansement 2 : 11/06/2017_


	3. Chp 3 : Pansement 2

\- Bonjour, asseyez-vous, ordonna une voix, que Sasuke aurait préféré ne pas entendre dans un tel endroit.

Rapidement, il prit place sur la chaise de son pupitre, situé au fond de la classe, côté fenêtre et remercia Juugo, assis devant lui, d'être assez grand pour le cacher entièrement. Dans la rangée à ses côtés, Suigetsu ne loupa pas son enfoncement.

\- Tu le connais ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Un ami de la fille que mon frère se tape.

\- Cool, tu vas pouvoir gratter les sujets de contrôle.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, bien trop mal à l'aise de retrouver Naruto dans sa salle de cours.

« Bon Dieu, mais que faisait-il là ? » Pensa-t-il.

\- Comme vous l'aurez deviné, je suis le professeur qui remplacera Kurenai-sensei jusqu'à son accouchement et sûrement un peu après. Étant donné que nous sommes qu'au mois de juin et que l'année vient seulement de débuter,, j'ai pris l'initiative de faire mon programme car nous risquons de la passer entièrement ensemble. Il se présentera différemment de Mme Sarutobi, mais le résultat sera la même. Je vais me présenter puis ça sera à vous. D'accord ?

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête et Sasuke tenta de se faire encore plus discret qu'il l'était déjà. Il vit Naruto prendre une craie et écrire son nom et prénom au tableau dans une belle écriture ronde et épaisse.

\- Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, 26 ans, diplômé de l'université de Konoha, situé à quelques rues d'ici, j'ai passé mes trois premières années de professeur à Suna dans le cadre d'un congé maternité et aujourd'hui, je reviens dans cette magnifique ville qu'est celle de mon enfance.

Toute en se présentant, le remplaçant balaya la salle des yeux, essayant d'imprimer les visages, mais avant d'arriver à Sasuke, un élève attira son attention.

\- Vous êtes instable sensei.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke remercia Sai, celui qui venait de parler. Il détestait ce garçon pour de multiples raisons, mais là, il reconnaissait qu'il venait de le sauver ou plutôt retarder l'inévitable.

\- Trouver un emploi fixe est difficile de nos jours, mais ma vie me convient telle qu'elle est. J'ai choisi de faire des remplacements dans des villes différentes, ça me permet de voir du pays et de rencontrer toutes sortes de personne, de mentalité ou de religion. C'est plutôt enrichissant, mais c'est vrai que cela peut passer pour de l'instabilité.

\- Vous êtes marié ? Demanda une fille au premier rang.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, mais non, je ne lui suis pas. Bien, maintenant à vous, dit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau, placé au milieu d'une petite estrade à l'avant de la classe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? L'interrogea la même fille.

\- Les choses classiques, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, vos loisirs et vos projets pour l'avenir. Lève-toi, on commence par toi et les autres, vous suivez de gauche à droite jusqu'au dernier rang.

« Le meilleur pour la fin » pensa amèrement Sasuke.

Il se désintéressa des descriptions de ses camarades de classe pour regarder son nouveau professeur et coup d'un soir. Ce dernier semblait complètement à l'aise et prenait des notes, se concentrant principalement sur la personne qui parlait. Il respectait ses élèves et leur montrait un vrai intérêt, ça ne faisait aucun doute que cet homme aimait son métier. Comment réagirait-il en se rendant compte qu'il allait pouvoir le perdre ?

Suigetsu prit la parole et se rassit rapidement, annonçant son tour. Pendant un instant, il hésita à prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère, bien au contraire. Il se leva doucement et avant que Naruto finisse d'écrire ses notes sur son camarade, il se lança :

\- Uchiha Sasuke, il y a beaucoup de choses que je déteste et très peu que j'aime. Mon projet pour l'avenir, je préfère le garder pour moi. Dans l'immédiat, je veux juste réussir mon année sans encombre.

Il resta debout, attendant que l'autre le regarde. Pendant son discours, il avait très bien vu son nouveau sensei se crisper et casser la mine de son crayon sous la pression.

Lentement, le blond releva la tête et le fixa. Il se recula au fond de sa chaise et appuya sur le haut de son portemine pour pouvoir de nouveau écrire.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda le professeur.

\- 18 ans, dans moins de deux mois.

\- Pour ne pas dire, 17 ans, surligna-t-il.

Calmement, Naruto reporta son attention sur sa feuille et griffonna comme si de rien était, mais il ne doutait pas qu'à l'intérieur de son esprit tout se bouscule.

\- Bien, assieds-toi et sortez tous une feuille. Contrôle surpris.

Des protestations s'élevèrent dans la classe, mais Naruto les firent taire rapidement.

\- Nous sommes en philosophie alors écrivez.

\- Écrire quoi ?

\- Ce que vous voulez, j'ai juste besoin de connaître votre niveau alors vous êtes libres. Pas de restrictions. Dépêchez-vous, il ne vous reste qu'une demi-heure.

Tout le monde regarda l'heure affichée sur l'horloge de la classe et se plongea sur leur copie.

La sonnerie retentit et Naruto réclama les devoirs. Chacun lui apporta avant de sortir de la salle. Sasuke attendit que la salle se vide et fit signe à Juugo de partir avant lui. Ce dernier referma la porte et Sasuke tendit sa feuille que le professeur récupéra sans le regarder.

\- Si j'avais su, commença Sasuke.

\- Si tu avais su quoi ?

Naruto releva enfin son visage et la colère se lisait dans ses perles azur.

\- « J'apprends » hein ?! Cracha-t-il.

\- Nous n'étions pas censés nous revoir.

\- Ton frère et Sakura sortent ensemble, lui rappela le blond, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait fini par se revoir.

\- Oui, je sais. Je veux dire, ici, surligna Sasuke en faisait référence au lycée.

Le professeur se pencha sur son bureau, une main sur son front et ferma les yeux.

\- Super jeune…

\- Vous n'avez pas 40 ans non plus, dans d'autres circonstances, ça ne poserait pas problème.

Il l'entendit grogner.

\- 17 ans, Sasuke, tu te rends compte de ce que je risque ?

Oh oui, il le savait. Détournement de mineur et risque de ne plus jamais exercer son métier.

\- Écoutez sensei, libre à vous de me croire ou non mais je ne compte pas vous causer d'ennuis. Je n'ai rien à tirer de vous. Vous le verrez par vous-même. Je suis bon en cours, les profs n'ont rien à me reprocher et je ne pose aucun problème avec les autres élèves. De plus, vous l'avez dit vous-même, mon frère sort avec votre amie et je ne prendrais pas le risque de m'être en péril sa relation naissante.

N'ayant aucune réponse, il se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant son prof remplaçant dans ses pensées. Avant de partir, il lui en fit quand même la promesse et, sans le savoir, le rassura.

* * *

En rentrant de son premier jour de cours, Naruto trouva Sakura, sa colocataire et également sa meilleure amie, dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger. Il déposa rapidement ses affaires dans sa chambre et la rejoignit. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et releva ses manches pour l'aider.

\- Tu ne devais pas être de garde ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Si, mais j'ai échangé avec Shizune pour être là pour ton premier jour à Konoha alors pas touche, assieds-toi et raconte-moi.

Le blond la remercia, il était épuisé et n'avait envie que d'une chose depuis qu'il avait vu Sasuke dans sa classe, se terrer dans un trou jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Tu le savais qu'il était au lycée ?

\- Qui ?

\- Sasuke, le petit frère de ton nouveau copain.

\- Ah oui, s'exclama-t-elle. Je l'ai appris la semaine dernière quand Itachi m'a dit qu'il devait le conduire à l'école. J'avoue que j'ai complètement zappé de te le dire, d'ailleurs, j'ai aussi oublié de lui dire que tu allais prendre un poste là-bas. Mais c'est une bonne chose, non ?

Tout en continuant de laver les légumes, Sakura attendit la réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle tourna la tête vers son ami, assit sur une chaise de la table à manger, s'inquiétant en voyant son visage fermé.

\- Non ?

\- Il est mineur.

\- Oui, je sais. Ça m'a un peu surprise parce qu'on ne dirait pas et qu'Itachi l'a laissé boire dans ce bar, mais bon, une fois de temps à temps ça ne fait pas de mal, surtout que, d'après lui et ce que j'ai vu, le cadet est assez mature. De toute façon, ça ne nous regarde pas et en juillet, il aurait 18 ans.

Plus elle déblatérait et plus Naruto grimaçait. Elle arrêta l'eau et attrapa un chiffon pour s'essuyer les mains et lui faire face.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

\- Essaye toujours, risqua-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et avoua :

\- J'ai couché avec lui et quand je dis coucher, je veux dire que je l'ai baisé, contre un mur, dans les chiottes du bar comme…

Une pute était le bon mot, mais il refusait de le dire à haute voix, c'était son élève maintenant et il ne pouvait pas lui manquer de respect.

\- Dis-toi que son frère m'a prise sur son capot de voiture.

Naruto émit un petit rire. Malgré la surprise plus qu'évidente, Sakura tentait de le rassurer, à sa façon, ça va de soi. Il la considérait comme sa sœur alors elle voulait lui faire comprendre que ça équilibrait l'équation.

\- J'ai honte, tu ne sais même pas à quel point. Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de choses, jura-t-il.

Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, mais c'est peut-être le-

\- Ne me parle pas de destin sinon je te jure que je me mets une balle dans la tête, la coupa le blond. Et puis, rappelle-moi comment ça se fait que tu sortes avec Itachi, aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne voulais pas t'engager à cause de ton travail ? changea-t-il de sujet.

\- Oui, mais lui aussi à un travail qui lui réclame pas mal de temps alors il comprend ma situation et ça veut dire pas de prise de tête. Franchement, je ne pouvais pas demander mieux, en plus c'est un super coup.

\- Ça doit être de famille, avoua le blond.

Elle rigola, mais quelque chose l'interpella et si Naruto s'était confié alors elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui demander.

\- Comment vous en êtes arrivé là ? Je veux dire, vous avez échangé à peine quatre mots et, surtout, depuis… Tu sais qui… Tu as toujours refusé de coucher avec des hommes.

\- J'en sais trop rien. Il m'a rejoint dans les toilettes et m'a forcé un peu la main. Je voulais vraiment le repousser, mais je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réussi et…

\- Et… ? L'incita Sakura au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

\- Et il m'a fait penser à Haku.

Elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Leur troisième colocataire arriva et Naruto mit un doigt devant sa bouche, signalant par là qu'elle devait garder ça pour elle.

\- Yo ! Salua Kiba. Alors, vieux ton premier jour ?

\- Bien, se contenta de répondre Naruto.

Sakura se remit à faire le repas et les garçons l'aidèrent. Ils passèrent le repas à parler de la journée de Naruto puis chacun fit son petit train train. Sakura alla se coucher en prévision de la grosse journée du lendemain pendant que le blond corrigeait ses copies au salon et Kiba partit se doucher. Avant de rejoindre sa chambre, Naruto corrigea une dernière copie, celle de Sasuke.

\- Voyons voir si tu es aussi doué en philo qu'en anatomie.

XxX

\- Mr Uzumaki ?

Quand celui-ci allait rentrer dans sa voiture, il se retourna et fit face à Itachi. Un certain malaise s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le professeur avait passé un mois et demi à l'éviter, mais fallait croire qu'à une semaine des vacances d'été, la vie l'obligeait à faire face.

\- Uzumaki-san-

\- Naruto, je vous en prie, on va se côtoyer souvent.

\- Alors appelez-moi Itachi.

Naruto acquiesça et se crispa quand son vis-à-vis signala qu'il voulait parler de Sasuke et de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

\- Il vous l'a dit.

\- Non, justement et j'ai compris quand Sakura m'a dit que vous étiez son professeur alors que lui ne l'avait pas mentionné. Je tenais à m'excuser personnellement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto perplexe.

\- Sasuke avait besoin de se changer les idées et j'ai pris la responsabilité de l'amener dans ce bar alors qu'il n'avait pas l'âge. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il rencontre son nouveau professeur.

\- Vous l'avez laissé avec un inconnu…

\- Je sais de quoi ça a l'air, mais si j'avais senti qu'il pouvait être en danger, je ne l'aurais pas fait prendre un tel risque. De toute façon, Sakura passait la nuit avec moi et je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir tant que Sasuke n'était pas revenu.

\- …

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, mon petit frère ne vous causera pas de problème, j'y veillerais. Je vous donne ma parole.

Naruto hocha la tête et Sasuke apparut à ce moment-là. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en les voyant ensembles et demanda s'il y avait un problème.

\- Aucun, rassure-toi, petit frère.

\- Je disais juste que je comptais aller voir l'administration pour signaler notre lien, lança Naruto et les frères écarquillèrent les yeux. Je parle du fait que Sakura sorte avec Itachi et que de ce fait, nous sommes plus ou moins beaux-frères. On risque de passer des moments ensemble en dehors des cours et je n'aimerais pas que ça soit reporté dans de mauvaises intentions. Enfin si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ? S'enquit-il auprès des Uchiha.

Le professeur voulait se protéger et ils trouvèrent ça légitime. Ils acceptèrent sans problème. Naruto allait enfin pouvoir partir quand un petit groupe apostropha Sasuke et s'approcha d'eux, attirant son attention.

\- Alors, Uchiha, ça fait quoi d'être majeur ? Demanda Suigetsu, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Ça fait que je vais en prison si je t'arrache le bras.

\- Je suis vexé, je ne t'excite pas ?

\- Tu sais, c'est ce qui me fait de l'effet ? Provoqua-t-il.

\- Oh oui, répondit son ami en resserrant sa prise. Il est châtain, cheveux longs et se trouve à l'Université d'en face. Si tu veux, pour ce jour spécial, je peux nous y faire rentrer.

\- Et si je vous laissais la maison ce soir ? Intervint Itachi en sortant un trousseau de clés qu'il pendit devant leurs yeux.

Les yeux de Suigetsu s'illuminèrent et il lâcha Sasuke pour attraper les clés. Itachi lui chopa le poignet dans la manœuvre et sourit. Sourire qui glaça le sang du meilleur ami de son frère.

\- À une condition.

\- Tout ce que tu veux grand-frère Uchiha.

\- Tu fais rentrer, une seconde fois, ce mec dans la vie de mon cadet et je te tue, menaça-t-il.

Le décoloré déglutit et hocha rapidement de la tête. Itachi décida de donner des instructions :

\- Bien, si nous sommes d'accord, allez-y, vous avez carte blanche. Karin met des limites à ton petit copain et Juugo je compte sur toi pour que la maison ne brûle pas.

\- C'est bon grand-frère, on n'est pas des gamins.

\- Vous oui, lui, dit-il en montrant Suigetsu, je ne suis pas sûr. Dépêchez-vous de filer avant que je ne change d'avis.

Le groupe s'exécuta, mais l'aîné interpella son cadet.

\- Je te fais confiance Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'Itachi ne parlait pas de sa fête d'anniversaire, mais de Neji et il ne voulait pas partir sur ce terrain aujourd'hui. En fait, il ne voulait plus, c'était trop dur. Il baissa les yeux, mais son professeur l'appela et lui souhaita un « joyeux anniversaire ». Ces deux mots soulagèrent un peu son cœur et le sourire que Naruto lui offrit, fit apparaître le sien. Il lança un vague « merci » et s'enfuit avec ses amis.

* * *

 ** _Petite notre de l'auteur :_**

 _Bon bah aucun retour sur le chapitre précédent, c'était si mauvais que ça ...?_

 _Sinon surprit ou pas du tout ?_

 _Je voulais absolument écrire une histoire prof élève mais que ça ne tourne pas seulement autour de ça. De plus, je n'ai jamais lu d'histoire où Sasuke/Naruto se servait l'un de l'autre par amour pour d'autre et ça me travaillait. Donc voilà j'ai fais un mix et ça donne cette histoire ^^_

 _Il y a un petit saut d'un mois entre la rencontre et l'anniversaire, j'espère que ça ne vous à pas trop perturbé, des sauts comme ça il y en aura plusieurs dans cette histoire car elle s'étale sur environ un an, j'essaye de le signaler subtilement ou directement quand je le peux mais si ça vous perd n'hésiter à me le dire._

 _Pansement 3 : 18/06/2017_


	4. Chp 4 : Pansement 3

\- C'était par là, indiqua Sasuke à son frère.

\- Je sais, mais je te déposerai après avoir récupéré Sakura, sinon ça me fait faire un détour.

Sasuke acquiesça et reporta son attention sur la route. Quelques heures plus tôt, le dernier jour de cours avait sonné et pendant un mois, il serait en vacances. Il comptait bien profiter de ce mois d'août en commençant par une petite sortie en boîte avec son groupe d'amis.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se garèrent au pied d'un bâtiment et descendirent de la voiture.

\- Je devrais peut-être attendre là.

\- Sakura a pris du retard à l'hôpital, elle ne doit pas encore être prête, donc tu ne vas pas rester dehors et puis, je te rappelle que Naruto a fait le nécessaire.

\- Hm…

À reculons, Sasuke suivi Itachi. Depuis le bar, Naruto et Sasuke se côtoyaient seulement au lycée et il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. En plus, en classe, il sentait souvent le regard de son professeur sur lui. Ça ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, mais il avait honte. Honte d'avoir gémi le prénom de son ex, encore et encore ou de l'avoir laissé le maltraiter. Ce qui le rassurait un peu, c'est que son sensei devait ressentir la même chose. Le reste du temps, Naruto lui adressait autant de fois la parole que le nécessitait leurs relations élèvent-professeur. Lui-même s'était surpris à l'observer quand il leur enseignait sa matière ou à apprécier la vue qu'il offrait quand il écrivait au tableau. Si Sasuke ne l'avait jamais revu, il l'aurait, sûrement, déjà oublié, mais resté assis deux heures, à l'écouter parler de choses qui ne l'intéressait pas spécialement, l'obligeaient à revivre cette partie de jambe en l'air, encore et encore. La vérité, c'est que, même s'il avait imaginé Neji à sa place, ce mec l'avait fait jouir comme personne n'avait réussi à le faire et,même si sa tête lui interdisait de penser à ça, son corps refusait de céder. Son aîné lui avait conseillé de trouver un pansement et malheureusement, le seul qui aurait pu faire l'affaire, était inaccessible.

Il soupira en arrivant devant la porte et Itachi frappa. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sakura qui paraissait surprise de les voir.

\- …plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie, je vais aller en enfer ! Hurla une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Naruto.

\- Tais-toi, c'est bon, j'ai compris, ordonna-t-elle en les faisant rentrer.

Ils passèrent le pas de la porte et la voix grave du blond retentit une seconde fois. Il ne semblait pas les avoir entendus.

\- C'est toi qui as évoqué ce gamin ! Non, mais heureusement que ce sont les vacances parce qu'une journée de plus et je le violais sur mon bureau.

\- Naruto ! Stop ! Cria-t-elle dans leurs oreilles.

L'autre enchaîna :

\- La meilleure pipe de ma vie ! Il m'a sucé comme personne, j'aurais pu en crever dans les chiottes tellement sa bouche me faisait des merveilles et c'est mon élève ! Merde, sérieux qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

Dépitée, Sakura se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et les regarda, s'excusant silencieusement. Elle se sentait vraiment mal, mais Itachi et, surtout, lui, trouvèrent la situation amusante. Alors qu'Itachi la rassura d'un chaste baiser, lui, croisa les bras et écouta attentivement son professeur complimenter ses exploits. Même si les mots étaient crus, sa fierté en redemandait.

\- De plus, quand il est concentré, il a ce tic. Il met le bout de son stylo entre ses lèvres et l'aspire. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte et il m'excite sans le vouloir. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai envie d'être à la place de cet objet. Et merde, maintenant, j'ai la trique. Non, mais regarde dans quel état, il me-

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase. Il venait de sortir du couloir et se présentait devant eux, en caleçon, son sexe tendu au maximum, ressortant légèrement du tissu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et Sasuke le regarda malicieusement, ses onyx disaient ; « Je peux vous aider si vous voulez ».

Avec toute la dignité dont il pouvait faire preuve dans une telle situation, le professeur se retourna sans un mot, la tête haute et s'engouffra à nouveau dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claqua et de l'eau coula.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Sasuke-kun. Il s'excusera dès qu'il sortira, j'y veillerais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, balaya le brun d'une main.

Ils ne purent pas échanger davantage, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un châtain, aux cheveux courts. Sakura le présenta comme leur troisième locataire et meilleur ami d'enfance. Itachi semblait déjà le connaître, car ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant que Kiba réclame Naruto.

\- À la douche, mais tu risques d'attendre, prévint-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Petit problème personnel.

Kiba haussa un sourcil, mais comprit rapidement en voyant Sakura diriger son regard vers son sexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour le mettre dans cet état ? Ça va durer une éternité, gueula-t-il.

\- Moi ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, toi ! Tu es la seule fille ici alors, ça peut-être que de ta faute. Va t'en occuper !

\- Je n'ai rien fait, il s'est excité tout seul alors ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu as qu'à aller l'aider toi et puis je te rappelle que je suis en couple maintenant.

\- Naruto ! Hurla-t-il. Dépêche-toi de te soulager.

Un « Ta gueule » lointain leur parvient aux oreilles et ils virent Kiba tiquer. Furieux, il disparut dans le couloir.

Le bruit d'une porte résonna puis Naruto cria de dégager et plus rien. Trente secondes plus tard, le châtain se fit chasser et réapparut partiellement mouiller avec une main visqueuse. Personne n'ignorait ce que c'était. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine, ouvrit le robinet pour faire disparaître la semence du blond et revint vers eux, chiffon à la main.

\- Il n'est jamais venu aussi vite. Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

\- Une pipe, souffla innocemment le plus jeune des Uchiha.

Sasuke savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait enfoncer le clou et son ami semblait du même avis que lui.

L'eau s'arrêta et Naruto arriva en t-shirt et caleçon, un gel douche vide dans la main, qu'il jeta puérilement sur Kiba.

\- Hey ! Ne t'en prends pas à moi.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire ça, un million de fois.

\- Ouais, bah si tu te branlais, je ne serais pas obligé de le faire. On y sera encore demain sinon.

\- Tu ne te branles toujours pas ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Non, je n'aime pas ça, rétorqua Naruto.

\- Juste parce que ta mère t'a pris en flagrant délit quand t'étais gamin, mais, c'est bon, tu as vingt-six ans mec. De là où elle est, elle ne t'en voudrait pas de t'astiquer de temps en temps. Crois-moi, si tu le fais, tu ne saliras pas sa mémoire, juste ta main.

\- Tu me fatigues Kiba. Je n'aime pas, un point c'est tout.

Tandis que Sasuke restait perplexe devant les échanges décomplexés des trois amis, Itachi paraissait plus ou moins habitué. C'est vrai qu'il les connaissait déjà et qu'ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, mais de là à rester impassible ou, au vu du léger rictus, s'en amuser.

\- C'est sûr que tu préfères les pipes. Alors, comme ça, tu as trouvé ta suceuse ? J'espère que tu as gardé son numéro, depuis le temps que tu la cherchais.

L'élève ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait de revenir sur le sujet. La situation était surréaliste, mais tellement marrante. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti une certaine sérénité ? En face de lui, son professeur tenait des propos déplacés sur lui, son ami, sans le savoir en rajoutait une couche, Itachi s'en amusait et laissait sa petite-amie participer à la conversation. Il était tombé chez des fous, mais ces fous-là lui plaisaient et, soudainement, il se mit à rire.

Sentant le regard des autres sur lui, il s'arrêta, dévia le regard et tenta de dissimuler ses rougeurs dues à la gêne.

Kiba reporta son attention sur son meilleur et ami et réitéra sa demande :

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Enfin non, rectifia Naruto en détournant son regard de Sasuke.

\- C'est oui ou c'est non.

\- C'est : « mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ».

\- Franchement, tu n'es pas drôle. Pour une fois que tu trouves une fille à la hauteur, tu ne veux pas faire croquer.

\- Homme, lança Sakura.

Kiba ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, mais il se reprit bien vite.

\- Ah non, je t'interdis de me refaire ce coup. Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu n'étais pas gay.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Mais tu te fais sucer par un mec ! Non, non, répéta le châtain en jetant le chiffon sur la table de la cuisine. Une fois passe encore, Haku ressemblait à une fille, en plus c'était le prof et c'est toi qui l'as baisé, alors rien que pour ça, je l'aurais accepté, mais là, non !

\- Je ne l'ai pas baisé, j'ai couché avec lui, c'est différent.

\- Le résultat est le même.

\- Pas vraiment, intervint la rosée.

\- Relax Kiba, c'était un accident, reprit Naruto.

\- Se tromper de trou quand tu couches avec une nana, ça c'est un accident. Rentrer ta queue dans la bouche d'un mec, ça, c'était une connerie.

Sakura frappa la tête de Kiba et lui demanda de tenir des propos plus respectables devant Sasuke.

\- Je sais. J'ai commis une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus. Ok ?

\- Ok, mais va t'habiller, ce soir, on sort. Je vais te trouver une fille qui te fera redevenir aussi hétéro que tu l'étais à tes 19 ans avant de tomber amoureux de ce mec.

\- Pas envie, soupira le blond.

-Tu vas vite retrouver l'envie. À moins que tu préfères enfin me dire pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble avec Haku-Sensei ?

Ni une, ni deux, Naruto partit dans sa chambre pour se changer.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il préfère les hommes ? Se renseigna calmement Sakura.

\- Écoute Haruno, tu n'étais quasiment jamais là quand ils se sont séparés. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'accompagnais toutes les nuits pour qu'il trouve une fille à salir. Il a passé sa dernière année d'université à baiser toutes les filles qu'il pouvait pour oublier ce mec. Il est parti à Suna et s'est remis sur pied. Ce n'est pas pour revire la même chose en revenant.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Ça commence par une pipe puis en couple pendant trois ans et ça finit en appartement.

\- Tu n'as rien compris mon pauvre.

\- Alors, éclaire ma lanterne « Madame, je sais tout », s'énerva Kiba.

\- Il est encore amoureux d'Haku

\- Au bout de trois ans de séparation, c'est passé.

Sakura émit un petit rire nerveux.

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne baise que des filles ? Pas parce qu'il est hétéro, mais parce que pour lui, Haku est, et restera, le seul homme qu'il n'a jamais aimé. Il ne se tourne pas vers les mecs parce que ça serait comme le trahir et il ne veut pas. Il n'est pas prêt à laisser quelqu'un prendre la place de votre prof et tant qu'il ne sera pas prêt à franchir le pas, il ne pourra jamais l'oublier et se reconstruire avec un autre ou une autre.

\- Il a laissé un mec le sucer, renchérit Kiba.

« Même coucher » pensèrent-ils tous.

\- Oui, mais comme il l'a si bien dit, c'était un accident. Il voit ça, uniquement, comme une erreur de parcours. Il ne l'accepte même pas, peu importe combien il a aimé ça. Pour lui, il vient de trahir l'homme avec qui il voulait faire sa vie et veut l'effacer.

En écoutant Sakura exprimer les sentiments que Naruto devait très probablement ressentir, Sasuke se sentit mal. Mal d'avoir mis son professeur dans cette situation, mais, plus que ça, mal de savoir qu'il était considéré comme une erreur dans sa vie.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux ? Jura Kiba entre ses dents.

\- Ça ne te regarda pas, enfin ne nous regarde pas, se reprit Sakura.

Naruto choisit ce moment-là pour revenir et il se sentit observer en arrivant dans le salon.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi Sakura est au courant et pas moi ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Kiba défia son ami. La dernière phrase de Sakura lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle en savait plus que lui et il se sentait trahi.

\- Elle sait pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Haku-Sensei et moi, tu as toujours refusé de me le dire. Je veux savoir.

\- Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, le rassura le blond. Elle l'a deviné. Maintenant allons-y.

\- Non ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je ne saurais pas.

\- Arrête ça Kiba, on n'est pas tout seul, lui rappela Sakura.

Naruto soupira, il connaissait son ami d'enfance par cœur et savait qu'il ne démoderait pas avant d'avoir une réponse satisfaite à ses yeux.

\- J'étais son pansement.

\- Hein ? Répondit intelligemment Kiba.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme qui en aimait un autre et j'ai mis trois ans à m'en rendre compte.

Un silence s'installa avant que Kiba décide de le rompre :

\- Mais c'est insensé, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de bousiller sa carrière pour un élève qu'il n'aimait pas.

\- Je n'aurais jamais rien fait pour le mettre dans cette situation et il le savait. Fin bref, je suis parti le jour même où j'ai réalisé qu'il s'était servi de moi et crois-moi, le surprendre chez soi, dans son lit, avec un autre, ne m'a pas donné envie de le crier sur tous les toits.

Aux aveux de son ami, Kiba baissa les yeux, honteux de l'avoir forcé à repenser à ça.

\- Maintenant, à moins que tu veuilles aussi savoir dans quelle position je les ai surpris et le visage qu'il faisait quand je suis rentré, je pense qu'on peut y aller.

Le châtain releva son visage et Naruto soupira encore une fois. Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne et lança :

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler. Je n'avais pas envie que tu me regardes avec tes yeux de chien battu. Je vais bien ok ? Je me suis fait une raison et j'espère qu'il est heureux.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Cracha Sakura.

\- Il faut qu'il le soit parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, mon malheur n'aura servi à rien.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et enfila ses chaussures. Il salua tout le monde, oubliant de présenter ses excuses à Sasuke et sortit, prévenant qu'il attendrait Kiba dans la voiture.

XxX

Naruto gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'école et coupa le moteur. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se laissa tomber sur son volant. Sans faire exprès, il actionna le klaxon et sursauta. Au moins, le bruit l'avait réveillé. Il bâilla une seconde fois et posa son front contre le volant, fermant les yeux. Kiba lui avait fait passer un week-end de dingue. Un de ceux qu'ils passaient quand ils étaient en dernière année d'université. Il ne souvenait même plus combien de filles avaient partagé sa couche en trois jours, de toute façon, il ne les avait même pas regardées une seule fois, imaginant encore et toujours le visage d'un autre, mais ça avait eu le bon côté de lui changer, un peu, les idées.

Il entendit toquer à sa vitre et rouvrit les yeux. Il tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir Sasuke. Il remit le contact pour abaisser sa vitre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sasuke ? Tu ne fais pas partir des élèves en rattrapage.

Parce que oui, quoique ce soit les vacances d'été, Naruto était obligé de revenir au lycée pour faire des cours de rattrapage pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. Sasuke lui tendit une canette de café froid et il haussa un sourcil suspicieux, mais l'accepta quand même.

\- J'avais besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque pour un devoir.

\- Tu es bien sérieux, ce n'est que le début des vacances, tu devrais en profiter.

\- Je préfère boucler ça rapidement et après être tranquille. En plus, Itachi travaille cette semaine alors je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Naruto ouvrit la canette et but quelques gorgées avant de demander à son élève :

\- Tu bloques sur un devoir, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Sasuke mit ses mains dans les poches et haussa les épaules, visiblement vexé.

\- Dans quelle matière ?

\- La vôtre.

\- La mienne ? Le sujet d'invention te pose problème ? Se renseigna le professeur.

\- Hm.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je passe le fait que vous nous donnez un travail de seconde alors que nous sommes en terminal, mais vous devez avoir vos raisons. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment continuer l'histoire. Vous l'auriez coupé, au moment où les deux amis perdent leur bras à la vallée de la fin, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, mais là, je dois inventer à partir du mariage du héros.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te pose problème avec le mariage ?

\- Je n'ai pas de problème avec, c'est juste que je ne l'aurais pas imaginé avec la timide brune.

\- Avec qui alors ?

\- Son ami.

\- C'est ta sexualité qui parle, Sasuke, surligna Naruto.

\- Non. Il passe la moitié de l'histoire, voir les ¾ à poursuivre son ami et il est le seul à réussir à le faire revenir et vous voulez les mettre avec deux filles dont ils se fichent depuis le début. L'un vit pour ramener l'autre et l'autre, en passant outre le sacrifice de son grand-frère, vit pour repousser le héros qui sait capable de le faire redevenir gentil, exposa Sasuke.

\- C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça et je comprends ton point de vue, mais ça serait trop facile d'inventer la suite à partir d'un moment que tu préfères. Au bac, tu ne peux pas changer le sujet sous prétexte qu'il ne te convient pas.

\- Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas encore au bac.

\- Je ne couperai pas au combat final Sasuke, affirma le professeur en portant la canette de café à sa bouche.

\- Même contre une pipe ?

Naruto s'étouffa sans grâce.

\- J'ai dépassé les bornes, je suis désolé, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant, ricana Sasuke.

Le blond plongea ses yeux dans les onyx moqueurs et la soirée du vendredi lui revint en mémoire.

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect et je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise en ma présence. Je ne ferai jamais ce que j'ai dit, expliqua Naruto en faisant référence au viol sur le bureau.

\- Je ne serai pas contre.

\- Sasuke, grogna le sensei.

\- C'est bon, j'arrête, dit-il en mettant ses mains devant lui. Même si vous étiez maladroit, je le prends comme un compliment.

Une première sonnerie retentit et Sasuke décida de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Il salua Naruto et se retourna.

Toujours assis dans la voiture, Naruto regarda son élève s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta sur le fessier qu'il avait profané quelques mois plus tôt et sentit son entrejambe réagir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, voyant le brun s'arrêter, il releva le visage pour se rendre compte que Sasuke le regardait, rictus satisfait sur les lèvres fines. Naruto venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Son élève se retourna et reprit son chemin, basculant les hanches de droite à gauche, accentuant un peu trop le mouvement au goût du professeur.

xxx

\- Naruto, l'interpella une voix féminine dans les couloirs.

Le blond se retourna vers sa collègue de travail, mais également amie de longue date.

\- Toi aussi, tu assures les cours de rattrapage Hinata ?

\- Non, j'avais simplement oublié des devoirs à corriger, dit-elle en montrant les copies dans ses bras.

\- Je vois, je te raccompagne chez toi ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Merci, mais mon petit-cousin vient d'avoir le permis alors je le fais un peu conduire.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié. Il a les mêmes yeux que toi et les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

\- Neji et maintenant ses cheveux lui arrivent au creux des reins. Naruto, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes au milieu du couloir ? Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à son tour.

Le professeur se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne et s'excusa avant de reprendre sa marche.

\- Ça lui fait quel âge maintenant ?

\- 19 ans, il étudie à l'université de Konoha.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Hinata lui parla de son cousin, mais Naruto était déjà très loin. Les connexions se faisaient tout doucement. Il avait couché avec Sasuke qui aimait un autre, Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, châtain aux cheveux longs, qui étudiait de l'autre côté de la rue et qu'Itachi refusait de revoir apparaître dans la vie de son cadet pour des raisons qu'il ignorait ou pas. Dans les toilettes du bar, Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il lui faisait du mal, alors, c'était sûrement vrai…

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers le parking de l'école.

\- Tiens, regarde, il est là-bas, avec un ami, on dirait.

\- Il est avec Sasuke, lança Naruto en reconnaissant son élève et un mauvais pressentiment lui serra le cœur.

Ce fut au tour d'Hinata de s'arrêter et le blond lui demanda des explications.

\- Ils ne doivent plus être ensemble.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, mais ces deux-là ont une histoire compliquée et si Itachi-san apprend que mon cousin tourne encore autour de son petit-frère, ça risque de mal se passer.

Elle se remit en route, mais beaucoup plus rapidement, Naruto la suivit et, arrivé devant les deux adolescents, Hinata prit la parole.

\- Sasuke-kun, tu ne devrais pas être là. Rentre chez toi.

Le brun ne semblait pas l'écouter, il fixait le Hyuga et l'autre faisait de même.

\- Naruto, peux-tu le ramener chez lui, s'il te plaît. Tu as bien dit que vous aviez un lien de par Sakura-chan.

Le blond hocha la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Ce dernier sursauta.

\- On y va Sasuke.

Hinata le remercia silencieusement, mais avant de faire un pas, Neji attrapa le poignet du brun et serra, décrochant une grimace à son captif. Sa cousine le rappela à l'ordre et il relâcha sa prise. Sans poser plus de questions, Naruto poussa Sasuke jusqu'à sa voiture et l'incita à prendre place côté passager. Il entendit la timide Hinata, plus si timide que ça à présent, mettre une soufflante à son cousin et décida de partir rapidement.

* * *

Le soleil menaçait de se coucher et Naruto, yeux fixés sur la route, décida de prendre la parole :

\- Est-ce que je dois avertir ton frère ?

Il jeta un regard discret vers son élève et le vit, d'une main, encercler le poignet précédemment agrippé par Neji.

\- Pas besoin de l'inquiéter pour rien.

\- S'il me pose des questions, je ne compte pas lui mentir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, mais ne soyez pas le premier à jeter la pierre.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Arrivés à la maison des Uchiha, Naruto ne coupa pas le moteur et attendit que Sasuke décide de sortir de sa voiture. Complètement plongé dans ses pensées, Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était déjà devant sa maison. Naruto attira son attention.

\- Tu es jeune Sasuke, tu as toute la vie devant toi alors ne regarde pas en arrière. À part apprendre de tes erreurs, le passé n'apporte rien d'autre.

Le brun ne répondit rien, mais savait que Naruto parlait en connaissance de cause. Il se contenta de baisser la tête et sortir de la voiture en remerciant son professeur de l'avoir ramené.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire la scène où Naruto hurle les mérite de la fellation de Sasuke et quand ce dernier troque un devoir contre une gâterie. Moi en tout cas, ce sont deux de mes scènes préférés dans ce chapitre !_

 _Pansement 4 : 25/06/2017_

 _ **Petite réponse à Menthe :** Alors pour Haku, tu en sais un peu plus sur ce chapitre et pour savoir s'il va réapparaitre faudra attendre qlq chapitres encore. En tout cas j'espère que tu trouves tjrs cette histoire claire. =)_

 _ **Petite réponse à Guest et Guest :** Merci pour le compliment, je suis contente que vous aimiez mon style d'écriture. Je te rassure, c'était aussi frustrant pour moi d'écrire cette scène même si je l'adore et y en aura d'autres un peu frustrante =s_


	5. Chp 5 : Pansement 4

\- Je suis contente que tu te joignes à nous ce soir, c'est rare, dommage que Kiba ne soit pas là, lança joyeusement Sakura en arrivant devant la demeure de son petit copain.

\- Pour une fois qu'il arrive à convaincre Hinata de partir avec lui une semaine, tu n'allais pas lui enlever ça ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais, en tout cas, je sens qu'on va passer une bonne soirée.

Naruto sourit devant la mine ravie de son amie. C'est vrai que c'était rare qu'il dîne avec les Uchiha, la présence de Sasuke le mettant un peu mal à l'aise, mais, depuis l'altercation entre son élève et le cousin d'Hinata, Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Alors, quand Sakura lui avait proposé cette sortie à quatre, il n'avait même pas songé une seule seconde à refuser.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à sonner à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sasuke. La surprise se lut sur tous les visages, mais la colère envahit celui du plus jeune.

\- Sasuke revient là, hurla Itachi.

\- Parce que tu crois que me ramène ta pouffe du moment sous prétexte que ça fait quatre mois que tu es avec elle, ou mon prof va t'aider ? Hahah laisse-moi rire, dit-il en se retournant vers son frère qui arrivait dans le hall. Je te rappelle que j'ai baisé avec lui dans un chiotte alors crois-moi, il a perdu toute autorité sur moi au moment même où je l'ai vu jouir, c'est-à-dire bien avant qu'il pose son cul dans la classe.

Le plus âgé agrippa méchamment le poignet de son cadet quand ce dernier revint sur ses pas et tenta de le dépasser. Sasuke grimaça.

\- Présente tes excuses, tout de suite, ordonna Itachi.

\- Lâche- moi, tu me fais mal.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu aimais ça, alors quoi ? Je n'y vais pas assez fort pour que tu restes avec moi ?

Sasuke força pour récupérer son bras et partit dans sa chambre. Toujours sur le pas de la porte Sakura et Naruto restaient choqués des propos de l'adolescent à leur encontre et encore plus de voir ces deux frères s'engueuler, eux qui paraissaient hors d'atteinte de ce genre de choses.

\- Tu veux qu'on parte ? Demanda le rosé à son copain.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, entrez.

Itachi embrasa Sakura en s'excusant pour le comportement de son petit-frère, mais cette dernière ne releva pas. Il salua Naruto et entendit Sasuke revenir.

\- Où vas-tu ? Le rejoindre, encore ? Demanda-t-il quand son cadet passa devant eux.

\- Tu n'es ni maman, ni papa, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

\- Ils auraient honte de toi.

La phrase de son aîné stoppa net le brun. Parler de ce que penseraient de lui ses défunts parents le blessa, mais accentua également sa colère. Sasuke se retourna subitement, mais rencontra un torse. Il voulut le repousser, mais un bras entourant ses épaules l'en empêcha.

Itachi regarda Sasuke se calmer doucement contre Naruto. De dos, il devina que le blond l'avait pris dans ses bras et une pointe de jalousie naquit en lui. Pourquoi cet homme arrivait là où lui échouait ?

\- Finalement, manger indien ne me tente pas trop, lança innocemment Naruto.

Tout en gardant son élève contre lui, il tourna la tête et demanda à Itachi :

\- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je voudrais amener Sasuke manger autre chose.

À contre-cœur, Itachi acquiesça. Il voulait régler cette histoire, mais vu l'ampleur, Sasuke ne serait pas du genre conciliant cette fois-ci, devant s'en remettre à Naruto.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas la soirée dont tu rêvais, commença-t-il en s'adressant à Sasuke dans ses bras, mais j'aimerais bien te faire goûter les ramens d'Ichiraku, tu verras, ce sont les meilleurs du monde.

Un timide hochement de tête lui répondit et il l'invita à l'attendre dans sa voiture avec laquelle Sakura et lui était venu.

Quand la porte se referma sur le plus jeune, Naruto se retourna complètement vers l'aîné des Uchiha.

\- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon intrusion, mais, de mon point de vue, il serait préférable que vous vous éloigniez un peu, histoire que la tension redescende.

\- … Vous avez sûrement raison… Nous réglerons ça tout à l'heure quand vous le ramènerez.

\- En fait, je pensais plutôt vous le ramenez demain, si vous me faites confiance.

Avant qu'Itachi donne son avis, Sakura posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour attirer son attention.

\- La nuit porte conseil, sourit-elle.

Cela suffit à l'apaiser et il accepta. Sans perdre de temps, Naruto sortit de la maison et partit rejoindre son élève.

XxX

Naruto arrêta sa voiture et regarda un instant Sasuke dormir côté passager. Le restaurant d'Ichikaru, enfin plutôt un camion aménagé en restaurant au bord de la route, se trouvait à la sortie de la ville et presque une heure, entre les embouteillages et les petits chemins, avait été nécessaire pour l'atteindre. Il détailla le visage opalin de son élève, il paraissait calme et apaisé. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres à cette vision. Être professeur n'était pas son premier choix, mais, après qu'Haku-Sensei l'aide à s'en sortir, il y avait vu là une sorte de révélation. Lui aussi voulait aider les autres et devenir professeur avait été une évidence. Les problèmes se présentaient souvent à l'adolescence et, souvent, la famille ne facilitait pas les choses, les professeurs devenaient ainsi un refuge, une autre autorité qui exerçait un certain pouvoir, des fois négatifs, mais principalement positif. Ils étaient respectés et malgré la réflexion de son élève, la réaction qu'il avait eue dans ses bras confirmait sa façon de penser. Il avait dû pouvoir sur Sasuke, même si ce dernier ne l'acceptait pas ou ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Sasuke émergea doucement. Il papillonna des yeux et quand il fut bien réveillé, Naruto lui proposa de sortir manger. Il regarda autour de lui, mais la voiture se trouvait sur le bord de route et la forêt de l'autre côté.

\- Perdu au milieu de nulle part, c'est louche, je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais vous suivre.

Le blond ricana et sortit de la voiture, l'invitant à faire de même. Perplexe Sasuke le suivi et aperçu rapidement un restaurant mobile. Il se laissa totalement guider par son professeur

\- Bonjour tout le monde, lança-t-il, faisant retourner une jeune fille présente dans le restaurant.

\- Naruto ! S'exclama-t-elle. Papa regarda qui est là.

\- Oh mon petit Naruto, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu !

\- Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire, s'excusa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Aucun problème

\- Qui est le beau jeune homme que tu nous ramènes ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Ayame, Teuchi, je vous présente Sasuke, un de mes élèves, il n'a pas trop le moral ce soir, donc je me suis dit que vous pouviez lui remonter.

\- Je vois, dit le père une main sous le menton en hochant la tête. Ça sera un spécial alors. Tu veux du menma ou du naruto ?

Sasuke, perdu par l'échange, lui demanda de répéter en se rendant compte que l'homme s'adressait à lui.

\- Dans ton bol de nouilles, tu veux du menma ou du naruto ?

Le brun se mit à réfléchir. En fait, il ne savait pas du tout le goût des deux aliments, il savait à quoi ça ressemblait, mais n'y avait jamais goûté. Il regarda son professeur qui lui souriait et répondit :

\- Du naruto, j'en garde un bon souvenir.

\- Normal, le naruto, c'est le meilleur ! Lança le blond sans comprendre son insinuation.

L'homme prit sa commande puis celle de Naruto et les servit rapidement.

* * *

Tandis que l'adulte entamait son quatrième bol, Sasuke n'avait presque pas touché le sien. Avalant la fin, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son élève, qui jouait avec un bout de naruto dans son plat.

\- Ta manche, le prévint-il quand le tissu allait plonger dans le bouillon.

Le brun revint sur terre et releva le vêtement, découvrant un bleu et allait le recouvrir quand il intervint :

\- Si tu es en accord avec ça, tu n'es pas obligé de le cacher.

Mais Sasuke le recouvrit quand même et repartit jouer avec l'ingrédient.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Ce n'est pas mauvais.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais Sasuke.

L'Uchiha regarda son sensei, qui lui-même regardait son bras. Instinctivement, il posa sa main dessus.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas ?

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que Sasuke le rompit :

\- À la mort de mes parents, j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait et que jamais je ne pourrais être heureux comme avant, puis il est arrivé. Je ne dis pas que, quand j'étais avec lui, ma peine disparaissait, mais j'allais un peu mieux et je me suis accroché à ce sentiment.

Il marqua une pause et Naruto eut l'impression d'entendre son histoire. Quand ses parents étaient morts, personne n'avait pu le consoler, ni Sakura, ni Kiba, même si ce dernier l'avait suivi volontairement dans son redoublement, mais Haku était apparu de nulle part. Kakashi avait pris une retraite anticipée et ce nouveau professeur sa place. Il ne savait même plus comment leur histoire avait commencé, mais ce qu'il se souvint, c'est qu'en sa présence, tout lui paraissait moins moche, son cœur était moins lourd et il en oubliait presque d'être malheureux.

\- Est-ce que vous le connaissez, ce sentiment ? Avoir l'impression d'être seul même si on a encore de la famille ou des amis jusqu'à rencontrer la personne qui vous fera sentir différemment ?

\- Oui, avoua Naruto.

\- Il me comprenait. Neji a perdu son père et je suppose que ça nous a rapprochés. Itachi n'était pas souvent à la maison. Je ne lui en veux pas, il a veillé sur moi comme il a pu et je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, mais Neji comblait un peu ce vide.

Il marqua encore une pause et Naruto lui laissa du temps. Sasuke était sur le fil de la confidence alors il ne devait pas le brusquer.

\- Vous savez, ce n'était pas comme ça, au début. Nous étions un couple normal, voire banal, je n'y voyais rien de mal à répondre aux fantasmes de mon homme. Dans un premier temps, c'était innocent, une baisse sèche contre une surface dure et un petit étranglement…

Naruto se décomposa en se remémorant que lui-même avait agi de la sorte. Il n'osait plus regarder Sasuke, mais le brun l'interpella :

\- Je voulais vous rassurer. Je sais que vous vous en voulez pour ça et croyez-moi, ce n'était vraiment rien. J'ai connu pire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là, ce n'était pas moi, se justifia-t-il.

\- J'avais bien remarqué… Tout ça pour dire qu'au début, ce n'était pas grand-chose et j'y trouvais même un côté un peu excitant, mais, avec le temps, ça a empiré. Il lui fallait toujours plus pour prendre son pied et, moi, je n'arrivais même plus à y trouver du plaisir. Simuler pour échapper à son étreinte et pour que ça s'arrête rapidement était devenu nécessaire à chaque fois. À un moment, j'ai refusé et je pensais qu'il avait compris. Il se comportait à nouveau correctement, mais un jour, il est allé trop loin. On était chez moi et Itachi est rentré plus tôt. Il m'a entendu et c'est lui qui a viré Neji, je n'avais jamais vu mon frère dans un état pareil. J'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer.

\- Ton frère ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, il t'aime, se sentit obligé à dire Naruto.

\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté quand il me l'a demandé. Je le savais capable du pire pour me protéger et je ne voulais pas qu'il blesse Neji ou qu'il se blesse, lui.

Nouvelle pause, mais Naruto prit la parole, cette fois :

\- Sasuke, tu es intelligent, bien plus que moi à ton âge...

Ou « quand j'ai quitté Haku » pensa-t-il.

\- ... Pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas définitivement ? Tu sais qu'il te fait du mal et tu sais comment l'arrêter. Je ne comprends pas.

Oui, Naruto ne comprenait pas. Neji avait des penchants sexuel SM et ça blessait Sasuke. Pas seulement physiquement. Dans cette histoire, le brun s'accrochait à son amant, il l'aimait tellement au point de répondre à ses désirs mais savoir que Neji pouvait le blesser et y trouver une certaine satisfaction, le torturait intérieurement. Il était avec lui pour être heureux et ne plus souffrir pourtant c'était tout le contraire.

\- Vous êtes toujours mal, depuis que vous n'êtes plus avec cet homme ?

Naruto savait que Sasuke parlait d'Haku.

\- Oui, mais pour rien au monde, je retournerais avec lui si je savais pertinemment que j'en souffrirai.

\- Mais vous essayez d'aller mieux ?

\- Oui, mais-

\- Comment ? Coupa le brun.

\- Pardon ?

\- Moi, je sais. Vous baisez encore et encore, mais ça ne marche pas. Et bien, moi, au lieu de faire comme vous, c'est-à-dire me voiler la face en essayant de trouver une solution pour aller mieux, je sais comment réussir. La solution est aussi le problème. Il m'a fait du mal mais il m'a rendu heureux et il y arrive encore, à certain moment.

\- C'est un cercle vicieux Sasuke. Certes, je ne suis pas le mieux placé, mais je ne lui ai jamais donné l'opportunité de me blesser davantage. J'ai grandi et avancer.

\- Mais vous l'aimez toujours, au bout de tant d'années…

\- C'est vrai, avoua Naruto. Mais je sens que je vais de mieux en mieux, ce n'est pas la meilleure méthode, je te l'accorde, mais chaque fois que je partage mon lit avec quelqu'un, j'ai l'impression de m'éloigner un peu plus de lui et je sais qu'un jour, je trouverai la personne qui le fera disparaître définitivement. Il était mon premier amour et Neji est sûrement le tien. Tu es loin d'être bête Sasuke, tu sais que ça ne partira pas juste parce que tu déclares tourner la page et je te mentirai si je disais que c'était aussi simple que ça, mais je pense qu'un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un de nouveau. Tu tomberas amoureux et tu auras tourné la page sans même le réaliser.

\- … Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'attendre autant de temps que vous…

Ces mots étaient une faille dans la carapace de son élève. Naruto n'avait jamais pensé à Sasuke autrement qu'en personne forte, mais tous les hommes avaient leur faiblesse et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'était encore qu'un ado.

\- Depuis Neji, il n'y eut vraiment personne qui t'a fait sentir un peu mieux, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

\- Pas mal de choses. Ça voudrait dire que tu serais capable de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre et peut-être même que cette personne pourrait t'aider à guérir sans pour autant être un remplaçant. Tu comprends ?

Sasuke plongea dans les azurs de Naruto et hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il comprenait, mais il y avait un problème.

\- Alors as-tu une personne comme ça ? Redemanda son professeur.

\- À part vous… Murmura-t-il.

L'adulte lança un « oh » avant qu'un sourire mange son visage. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent et promit de passer plus de temps avec lui si ça pouvait l'aider.

\- C'est mon rôle de prof après tout.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de plonger dans les onyx de son élève, voulant être sûr de ce qu'il comprenait. Une question lui piqua la bouche, mais il avait peur de sortir du contexte prof/élève, enfin s'ils y étaient encore.

\- Ok pause. Là, c'est Naruto et non ton professeur qui va te parler et je veux que ce soit celui du bar et non, mon élève qui répond.

\- Depuis le début, je voyais les choses comme ça, surligna le plus jeune.

C'est vrai que Sasuke, quoiqu'il le vouvoie pour garder un certain respect, lui demandaient des choses assez personnelles et son avis en tant que personne, connaissant la même chose que lui. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu pensais à lui quand je t'ai… Enfin quand nous avons… Tu vois ?

\- Pas au début, avoua Sasuke. C'était plus ou moins, la première fois que je faisais ça. Coincé un mec que je ne connaissais pas juste pour tirer un coup, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé et je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Itachi me l'avait conseillé, mais sans plus et je ne savais pas trop. Vous m'avez attiré plus que la normale, donc je me suis dit ; « pourquoi pas », et je me suis lancé. C'était bon et excitant, je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps et j'ai vraiment cru, l'espace d'un rapport, que je pourrais l'oublier, puis vous avez prononcé les mêmes mots que lui…

 _" Tu aimes ? Te faire baiser à sec ?"_

À quelques détails près, ça avait été la même chose pour lui. Avant qu'il se rende compte que Sasuke pensait à Neji, Haku ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit depuis que le brun l'avait embrassé.

La fin du repas se passa en silence, ils n'avaient plus rien à ajouter et chacun partit dans ses pensées. Ils finirent, Naruto paya et ils regagnèrent la voiture.

Il démarra et l'emmena chez lui. Comme à l'aller, le trajet se passa en silence et ils passèrent la porte de l'appartement de la même façon.

\- Fatigué ? Demanda l'adulte.

Sasuke hocha négativement la tête.

\- Un film sur l'écran plat, ça te dit ?

Le brun acquiesça et Naruto lui proposa une douche avant.

\- Je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange, signala l'ado.

\- Je vais te prêter ce qu'il faut, viens.

Rapidement, Naruto lui donna de quoi se changer et l'envoya dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke réapparut avec un caleçon et un débardeur à lui sur le dos. Cette vision provoqua chez lui une montée de désir, mais il l'envoya très loin dans un coin de la tête. En vérité, les différentes marques qu'il aperçut sur le corps opalin l'aidèrent. Comment pouvait-on trouver du plaisir à salir un corps aussi parfait ?

Revenant dans le salon, Sasuke s'assit sur le canapé et Naruto lui demanda de choisir un film pendant qu'il faisait du pop-corn.

\- Merci.

\- Tu m'as parlé ? Demanda Naruto entre deux bruits de pop corn.

Il se leva et rejoignit son professeur dans la cuisine.

\- Merci sensei pour cette soirée et pour me laisser rester ici cette nuit.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal, sourit-il. Sucré ou salé ?

\- Sucré.

Quand tous les pop-corn éclatèrent, Naruto sépara les confiseries en deux saladiers, l'un sucré pour Sasuke et l'autre, salé pour lui. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé et le blond démarra le film. Il grimaça en se rendant compte que son élève avait choisi un film de peur, mais préféra se taire et regarder. Ce soir, il voulait que son élève soit bien et il ferait n'importe quoi pour ça.

Sasuke ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur le film, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de se trémousser, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais il ne voulait pas changer de film, ça l'amusait de voir son professeur essayé de garder contenance. Il le vit plonger sa main dans le saladier et bloquer, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Naruto plissa des yeux, se concentrant sur un moment angoissant à l'écran puis d'un coup, à cause d'une apparition inattendue, il sursauta et lâcha un cri pas très viril. Les pops corn volèrent en hauteur et le saladier tomba à terre. S'en fut trop pour Sasuke qui explosa de rire, pas le petit rire qu'il avait émis la dernière fois, mais un qui résonna dans tout l'appartement et qui recouvrit le son de la télévision. Il avait fermé les yeux sous l'émotion, mais les rouvrit quand il sentit une pression sur ses lèvres. Penché sur lui, Naruto, les yeux clos, l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais face à lui son professeur se recula brusquement.

En se rendant compte de son geste, Naruto voulut s'éloigner, mais Sasuke le retint d'une main sur sa nuque. Front contre front, il regarda les onyx pleins d'espoir, mais savait que les siens ne reflétaient que la panique. Oui, il paniquait. Son rire l'avait hypnotisé puis une folle envie de l'avaler l'avait pris et il y avait répondu. La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, il avait failli craquer, mais Kiba l'avait ramené sur terre. Sauf que ce soir, il n'y avait personne d'autre que Sasuke et lui et son corps avait bougé tout seul.

\- N'arrêtez pas, souffla son élève contre ses lèvres.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- C'est une erreur Sasuke.

La main dans sa nuque disparut et le visage en dessous de lui se ferma. Une main sur son torse le bouscula en arrière.

\- La plus grosse erreur de votre vie, je crois que j'ai saisi.

\- Att-

Sasuke ne lui laissa aucune chance de s'expliquer et partit. Il entendit une porte claquée et supposa que son élève s'était réfugié dans sa chambre qui lui avait montré en arrivant. Une main sur le visage, il tenta de se reprendre. Il venait de se remettre dans une position délicate et il n'avait pas l'excuse de ne pas savoir qui il était cette fois-ci.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit debout et décida de tout ranger. Il nettoya, éteignit la TV et partit se doucher.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Alors une petite idée de la suite ? j'arrête là ou j'approfondis tout ça ?_

 _Pansement 5 : 02/07/2017_

 _ **Petite réponse à Menthe _ Kiumi_ Naomi-NaruSasu :** D'habitude je réponds pour chaque review mais vous avez plus ou moins le même alors je me permets de regrouper pour ne pas dire 3X la même chose ^^' Très contente que vous aimiez les éloges que Naruto fait sur Sasuke, c'est ma scène préférée dans le chp précédent. Pour Neji, j'avoue qu'on peut, ne pas trop comprendre son geste mais en faite, il a juste voulu retenir Sasuke de partir et il lui a fait mal. ***Kiumi :** comme tu l'as lu, tu sais enfin ce que Neji a fait à Sasuke. ***Menthe :** Alors est-ce que tu penses tjrs que Naruto va garder ses distances pour ne pas être encore un pansement ? ***Naomi-NaruSasu :** pour CICATRICE, c'est bien que tu es mis ton nom que je puisse te répondre, cette histoire, pour bcp est difficile à comprendre parce que chaque chapitre contient une clé qui ouvre une porte dans les chp suivants donc tu verras, tu sauras petit à petit pourquoi Naruto réagit ainsi =) Bisous bisous à vous 3 _


	6. Chp 6 : Pansement 5

Allongé dans le lit de son professeur, Sasuke n'arrivait plus penser, l'odeur de Naruto lui embrouillait l'esprit et le goût, sur ses lèvres, ne voulait pas disparaître. Il se mit sur le côté et ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser le blond de son esprit, mais la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans son dos, n'allait pas l'aider. Le lit s'affaissa derrière lui et il sentit une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Sasuke … Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Alors, quoi ?

\- Ce serait une mauvaise idée pour des milliers de raisons, mais je pense que le fait que je sois ton professeur en est une bonne.

Sasuke se retourna sur le dos et observa Naruto. Ce dernier était torse nu, une simple serviette autour de ses hanches et de l'eau coulait de ses cheveux sur son corps.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous ne voulez pas.

Naruto ne le contredit même pas, ils savaient tous les deux que cette relation élève/professeur n'était pas une barrière infranchissable.

\- Sasuke, tu es amoureux de Neji.

\- Et vous d'Haku.

\- Justement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ça ne va rien nous apporter de bon de partir sur ce chemin.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez dit que si une personne me faisait me sentir un peu mieux, elle pourrait m'aider à l'oublier et c'est ce que j'ai ressenti dans ce bar avec vous, c'était bref, mais c'était là et je sais que je vous ai fait ressentir la même chose.

Naruto dévia le regard, mais ce geste lui donna raison. Sasuke sortit du drap fin et enjamba les cuisses musclées de son sensei. Il s'assit dessus, prit les mains de Naruto et les plaça sur ses hanches puis il passa ses bras autour de la nuque bronzée en collant son front.

\- Sasu-

\- Dites-moi que j'ai tort et j'arrête, promit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas la question…

\- Vous avez raison, la question est : est-ce que vous voulez oublier votre professeur et est-ce que vous voulez m'aider à aller mieux ?

\- … Bien sûr, se résigna-t-il, mais tu ne comprends pas.

\- Éclairez-moi. Je suis intelligent, vous l'avez dit vous-même.

Naruto ferma les yeux, et respira l'odeur de l'adolescent, cet enfant allait le mener à sa perte. Assis sur ses jambes, il savait que la seule chose à faire était de repousser son élève, mais, à ce moment précis, ce n'était plus son élève dans ses bras, mais Sasuke. Cette distinction, il l'avait depuis le début, de par leur rencontre dans le bar et il avait tout fait pour qu'elle disparaisse et que Sasuke ne devienne plus que son élève, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait pas réussi et tout ceci n'allait certainement pas arranger les choses.

\- J'ai faits prendre des risques à mon sensei, même si je ne le voulais pas, on aurait pu nous surprendre et il aurait risqué sa carrière.

\- On ne sera pas aussi imprudents.

Il avait tellement d'arguments à avancer pour faire changer Sasuke d'avis, mais il ne savait pas comment les structurer pour être cohérent et convaincant. Sentir le cadet Uchiha contre sa peau lui faisait perdre la tête.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux.

\- J'en ai souffert, je ne savais pas qu'il en avait un autre, qu'il se servait de moi pour panser ses blessures. Je me suis promis de ne jamais me retrouver dans cette situation et je refuse de te faire connaître ça. Ça fait trop mal.

\- Je comprends, murmura Sasuke en prenant son visage en coupe, mais vous ne me ferez pas de mal et moi non plus. C'est différent. Nous sommes différents. Vous n'êtes pas votre professeur et je ne suis pas vous. Ça faisait mal, parce que vous l'aimiez, mais il ne s'agit pas de ça entre nous. Je ne vous demande pas de remplacer Neji et je n'ai pas la prétention de remplacer votre amour de jeunesse. Je veux juste aller mieux.

\- Tu me demandes d'être ton pansement et tu veux être le mien. Quand on retire un pansement ça fait mal Sasuke.

\- Je sais, mais si on l'enlève, c'est que la blessure est guérie et ça fait mal sur le coup, c'est rapide et la douleur repart aussi vite. Peut-être que ça nous fera un peu mal, mais ça ne sera jamais pire que la douleur qu'ils nous ont fait ressentir. Aidez-moi, aidez-nous. Lâchez prise sensei…

Sasuke sentit les mains sur ses hanches pressées davantage, Naruto ne tarderait pas à accepter sa proposition, sachant qu'il jouait sur la corde sensible de l'adulte. Il pouvait voir le combat intérieur dans les prunelles azur et une pointe de culpabilité naquit en lui.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de vous et vous n'êtes pas amoureux de moi, alors on ne peut pas se faire de mal, affirma Sasuke.

\- Juste du sexe ?

\- Juste du sexe, où vous voulez, où je veux, quand vous voulez, quand je le veux.

\- Sauf au lycée ?

\- Sauf au lycée.

\- Si ça va mieux…? Si on rencontre quelqu'un d'autre…?

\- On se quitte. Pas de secret, pas de mensonge, on est honnêtes et on se respect.

Une main bronzée se déplaça sur sa nuque. Sasuke se sentit soulever et se retrouva à nouveau sur le dos, Naruto au-dessus de lui. Dans cette position, il n'avait plus le contrôle et le blond pouvait s'en aller. Il douta un instant de ses mots, de sa capacité à convaincre son professeur. Peut-être qu'il avait échoué ou peut-être pas.

Il restait encore une dernière chose à essayer :

\- Je ne vous tromperai pas.

Naruto se pencha sur ses lèvres, mais s'arrêta avant de poser les siennes dessus.

\- Je ne le supporterai pas Sasuke.

La trahison : acte d'abandon, de tromper ses ennemis, amis, famille ou principe. Voilà ce que Naruto redoutait le plus au monde, être une troisième fois délaissée, mais il ne comptait pas lui faire ça, bien au contraire. Sasuke venait de trouver en Naruto une bouée de sauvetage et tant qu'ils n'auraient pas tous les deux retrouvé le rivage, ils resteraient ensemble.

\- Je vous le promets.

[Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto pour se jeter sur les lèvres tentatrices de Sasuke. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et laissa une langue prendre possession des lieux. Les mains dans les cheveux blonds, il pressa davantage, faisant claqué leurs dents dans le mouvement, mais ça ne les arrêtèrent pas. Le baiser était sauvage, empressé et désespéré. Les lèvres charnues s'échappèrent et créèrent un chemin dans le cou offert.

\- Sensei, haleta Sasuke.

Naruto se releva brusquement et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son élève. Surpris par la réaction, Sasuke se crispa, mais en lisant dans les azurs, il comprit. Il attrapa le poignet de son amant et libéra sa bouche.

\- Pas ici ?

\- Pas ici, confirma l'adulte. Et pas de « vous ».

Sasuke hocha la tête et l'invita à reprendre en fermant les yeux et tendant son cou. Une langue trouva son oreille puis descendit jusqu'à son tatouage. Ses mains, sur les épaules musclées au-dessus de lui, se baladèrent dans le dos large en savourant les attentions de son sensei. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de douces attentions ? Arrivé aux fesses, il retira la serviette qui le gênait pour toucher pleinement cette partie du corps qu'il préférait chez l'autre. Il appuya dessus pour obliger l'autre à coller son entrejambe à la sienne. Il releva ses hanches pour plus de friction, mais son caleçon faisait barrière et le frustra. Il grogna et Naruto sembla comprendre. Ce dernier arrêta son traitement pour retirer le bout de tissu et l'envoya dans un coin de la pièce. Il se rallongea sur Sasuke, reprenant la découverte de ce corps magnifique et ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre.

\- Dépêches, exigea l'adolescent en pressant ses fesses.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto remonta lentement le débardeur de Sasuke, il le fit passer sur le torse, la tête, mais pas les mains, qu'il garda prisonnières dans le tissu, maintenu par l'une des siennes. Il se suréleva légèrement pour repérer les bleus puis doucement, il se pencha sur chacun et les embrasa. Ce geste déstabilisa Sasuke. Naruto mettait énormément de tendresse dans leur échange et son cœur battu plus fort. Il avait déjà connu ça, au début, Neji le traitait de la même manière et il avait aimé ça. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il s'était laissé pénétré alors que jusqu'à lui, il avait refusé d'être soumis avec ses autres partenaires. Pour sa tendresse ou son amour, il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi, il l'avait cédé sa place de dominer à Neji. Quant à Naruto, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, il s'était laissé faire alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas, mais son instinct lui déconseilla d'avouer à son professeur qu'il était le deuxième homme à prendre possession de lui. Il eut un accro dans sa respiration.

\- Naru-To, vite ! Souffla-t-il.

Un grognement lui répondit. Toujours prisonnier du vêtement, il sentit Naruto aligner leur sexe et, de sa main libre, les empoigner puis pomper énergiquement.

\- Regarde-moi Sasuke et ne pense qu'à moi.

Est-ce qu'il était si transparent que ça ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à Neji, mais c'était plus fort que lui, tout le ramenait à son premier amour. Et ça prendrait du temps à l'oublier, il le savait, mais il devait essayer.

Après un coup de hanche, mimant l'acte sexuel, il ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, Naruto, seulement éclairé grâce à la lumière du couloir qui passait par l'entrebâillement de la chambre, dégageait un sex-appeal phénoménal. Cet homme l'excitait tellement qu'il se sentait au bord de l'éjaculation. Éjaculation qui arriva après plusieurs coups de hanche. Il sentit Naruto le libérer et enlever le vêtement puis le vit se redresser et s'asseoir sur ses talons. Son professeur se pencha sur le côté pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortir plusieurs capotes qu'il jeta sur le lit ainsi qu'une boîte de mouchoirs. Doucement, Sasuke se releva sur ses coudes et s'essuya le torse recouvert de sa semence. Naruto n'avait pas joui et ça le contraria un peu. Il l'entendit jurer entre ses dents quand ce dernier attrapa un lubrifiant vide, mais passa rapidement à autre chose. Le blond prit un préservatif qu'il déchira et commença à le glisser sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Quand Sasuke termina et posa ses yeux sur son nouvel amant quelque chose l'interpella et l'effraya en même temps. Tout cela semblait naturel entre eux.

* * *

Penché sur son sexe, Naruto déroulait la protection qu'il détestait et décida de soumettre une idée à Sasuke :

\- Si tu veux vraiment te lancer là-dedans…

\- Tu penses que demain, je vais regretter ?

\- Peut-être… Répondit-il évasif, sans perdre de vue sa tâche. Tu devrais faire un test de dépistage.

\- Parce que, maintenant, tu crois que je vais te refiler une MST ?

Surpris, Naruto releva brusquement les yeux sur le brun. Ce n'était pas du tout dans cette optique qu'il avait dit ça, mais plutôt pour se débarrasser de ce bout de plastique gênant qu'il venait seulement de réussir à enfiler. Devant un Sasuke boudeur, il se mit à rire.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais, en vrai, tu es un gamin susceptible.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin ?

\- Non quoi ? Provoqua-t-il.

Quand Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, il plongea dedans et étouffa une insulte. Il l'embrassa et écarta ses cuisses pour se placer correctement. Naruto relâcha rapidement les lèvres fines et présenta deux doigts, que Sasuke lécha, bien que toujours contrarié. Il mordit les deux premières phalanges de son index et majeur pour lui faire comprendre et l'adulte en rigola puis vint rejoindre cette bouche experte qui suçait ses doigts. À deux, ils les lubrifièrent puis Naruto les présenta à l'anus de Sasuke. Il massa l'entrée et inséra très facilement son majeur alors il rentra aussi son index dans la foulée.

\- Détendu, constata-t-il.

\- La ferme, cracha le brun en contractant ses parois sur ses doigts.

Déjà dans ce bar, il savait que Sasuke était un très bon amant, mais tout ça lui confirmait et son sexe eut un sursaut d'impatience. Il entama des vas et viens à l'intérieur de l'ado ainsi que sur son membre qui reprenait vie sous ses caresses.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de sentir mon sexe en toi comme tu sens mes doigts ? Sans barrières entre nous, murmura-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

Il vit Sasuke se mordre la lèvre inférieure et retenir un gémissement. Il admira l'entêtement de son élève, mais ne tarderait pas à le faire craquer. Quand il trouva sa prostate, il la caressa et sentit les jambes de Sasuke se resserrer contre lui.

\- Tu n'as pas envie que je la touche directement.

\- Vous… hmm… aussi.

\- Évidemment, que je le ferais aussi ce test, le rassura-t-il. Alors ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux et remarqua le sourire supérieur de son prof, qu'il avait très envie de lui retirer, au lieu de quoi, il haleta :

\- Pervers.

\- Réponds-moi.

Il agrippa les épaules bronzées et enfonça ses ongles quand une caresse un peu plus appuyée sur sa prostate menaça de le faire jouir une seconde fois. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira d'aise.

\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ce mec allait le rendre fou. Il s'était toujours demandé si un homme plus âgé dans son lit serait plus appréciable et la réponse était oui. Naruto avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il prendrait son pied, comme jamais, avec lui.

\- Dépêches, je n'en peux plus.

\- J'aime quand tu dis des choses comme ça, ricana Naruto en retirant ses doigts et en présentant son sexe au bord de l'explosion à son entrée. Supplie-moi.

\- Crève crétaaaah

Sasuke se cambra en sentant Naruto rentrer brusquement en lui. Il n'avait pas eu mal, mais la surprise, mêlée à l'impatience l'avait envoyé loin dans le plaisir et il n'était pas le seul.

Le blond se retira et se débarrassa de la capote déjà pleine. Il en prit rapidement une autre et la mit autour de son sexe encore dressé et non satisfait. En voyant Sasuke, noyé dans le plaisir et émettre un gémissement aussi indécent, Naruto n'avait pas pu contrôler sa jouissance, en même temps, il était déjà à sa limite avant de le pénétrer.

Merde comment pouvait-il accepter cette situation aussi facilement et rapidement ?

\- Déjà, se moqua le brun.

\- La ferme, lança Naruto, légèrement touché dans sa fierté. Retourne-toi, ordonna-t-il.

L'Uchiha se mit à quatre pattes et Naruto attrapa ses hanches puis pénétra ses fesses parfaitement rondes. Il voulait le prendre sauvagement et brutalement, mais opta pour une autre solution, une qui allait les rendre fous. Il écarta les fesses entre ses mains puis entama de long et lent vas et viens. Sans prévenir, dans des mouvements non-réguliers, il s'enfonça d'un coup sec et rapide puis reprit un déhanchement langoureux et recommença plusieurs fois son manège.

Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à prévoir quand Naruto mettrait des coups plus forts que les autres et ça le frustra autant que ça l'excitait. Il voulait plus d'à-coups brusques, mais, en même temps, cette tendresse lui provoquait des frissons dans tout le corps. D'un coup sec, le sexe de Naruto toucha sa boule de nerfs et il trembla violemment, l'avant de son corps plongea dans le matelas et il s'offrit entièrement à son amant.

\- Plus, réclama-t-il.

\- Je peux ? Hésita Naruto.

Il aurait pu en rigoler, mais savoir que son prof s'inquiétait d'y aller plus franchement à cause de Neji, il en était sûr, lui mit du baume au cœur. Ça faisait longtemps que personne ne prenait plus soin de lui de cette manière et Naruto était vraiment quelqu'un de doux et gentil.

\- Oui.

Un coup de hanche le fit s'allonger de tout son long et il sentit Naruto le recouvrir entièrement. Les lèvres charnues déposèrent un baiser entre ses omoplates puis dans sa nuque et sur sa joue, avant que le poids sur lui disparaisse et que des mains prennent appuyé de part et d'autre de sa tête. Son amant se retira et se rengaina avec force.

\- Encore…

Un coup de hanche.

\- Oui !

Un deuxième.

\- Plus…

Un troisième.

\- Oui !

Et il répéta ses trois mots encore et encore, entre chaque déhanchement de Naruto, jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme.]

XxX

Ramenant Sasuke chez lui, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer leur nuit. La meilleure nuit qu'il avait passée, depuis Haku-Sensei. Son ventre se contracta à cette pensée. Oui, pendant leur ébat, il avait pensé à lui, surtout quand il avait prit Sasuke à quatre pattes. Ne pas voir le visage de l'adolescent l'avait plus ou moins aidé à imaginer son premier amour, même si ça n'avait pas été le but. Il grimaça et se sentit un peu coupable, mais se rassura en se disant que Sasuke avait dû faire pareil de son côté. Ils ne pouvaient pas les oublier en une nuit, c'est pour ça qu'ils prévoyaient de continuer cette mascarade, enfin, s'ils ne regrettaient pas. Est-ce que Sasuke voudrait continuer ? Est-ce que lui regrettait ?

Il arrêta la voiture et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la demeure familiale. Sasuke sortit ses clés et déverrouilla la porte, mais avant de la pousser, il se retourna vers lui :

\- Je ne regrette pas et vous ?

Naruto ne put pas répondre car la porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi. Il les invita à entrer et ils retrouvèrent Sakura dans la cuisine. L'aîné ouvrit la bouche, mais le cadet le devança :

\- Sakura-san, pour les propos que j'ai tenus hier, je n'en pensais pas un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit hier ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, signalant par là qu'elle avait déjà oublié.

Un fin rictus la remercia puis il fixa son grand-frère.

\- Ni-san… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu me pardonneras mon erreur.

En voyant Itachi les yeux écarquillés, Sakura et Naruto comprirent que les excuses de Sasuke étaient une chose rare. L'aîné traversa la distance qui le séparait de son cadet, il passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne et le rapprocha de lui pour coller leur front.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Sakura récupéra silencieusement ses affaires et rejoignit son meilleur ami. Ils étaient de trop.

\- Vous ne restez pas mangé ? J'aimerais vous remercier Naruto-san, demanda Itachi, qui avait vu Sakura s'éclipser.

\- Merci pour l'invitation, mais je pense qu'on devrait vous laisser vous retrouver.

Sur ces mots, ils prirent la direction de la sortie, mais Naruto se retourna en sentant le regard de son élève sur lui.

\- Moi non plus.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Sakura en premier, qui le regardait bizarrement suite à ses trois mots, que seul lui et Sasuke comprenaient. En franchissant la porte, une main sur son poignet le retint et il sentit des lèvres sur sa joue.

\- Merci, souffla Sasuke à son oreille.

* * *

 ** _Petit note de l'auteur :_**

 _Alors le lemon ? Et ce début d'histoire malsaine ?_ _Comme d'habitude j'ai signalé le lemon pour ceux qui n'aime pas lire les scènes de sexe mais pour info, comme pour le chp 1 vous loupé des choses importante, je vous conseille au moins de le survoler ..._

 _Pansement 6 : 09/07/2017_

* * *

 _ **Petite réponse à Menthe:**_ Je sais que tu voulais une soirée romantique mais bon ils ont quand même passé la soirée ensemble et ça a quand même changé des habitudes de Sasuke ^^

 _ **Petite réponse a Kiumi:**_ Ah, je ne pensais pas lui avoir donner un coté immature dans les premiers chapitres, après oui, tu verras mais pas avant mais l'interprétation me va aussi ^^, du coup, je ne sais pas dans ce chapitre comment tu l'as trouvé...

 _ **Petite réponse à Naomi-NaruSasu:** _ Tkt, c'est normal, je prend toujours le temps de répondre, vu que vous prenez le temps de m'écrire ce que vous pensez et j'adore toujours ^^ Pour une situation comme ça, il fallait une dispute, Itachi n'y est, certes, pas aller de main morte mais des fois pour faire réagir les gens, même si on en a pas envie, il faut taper la où ça fait mal. Oui un tout petit moment qui s'est très approfondi dans ce chapitre et du coup, ils ne sont pas rester sur une dispute ;) et la fin ici doit mieux te convenir que la semaine dernière =) Ahaha et encore, heureusement que tout est déjà écrit et en correction sinon ça mettre plus lgtmps =s


	7. Chp 7 : Pansement 6

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé Itachi-san.

\- J'y tiens, allons-y.

Sur cet échange, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi passèrent la porte d'un restaurant un peu chic.

Août se terminait et d'ici deux jours, les cours reprendraient pour Naruto et Sasuke. L'aîné avait décidé d'inviter tout le monde et principalement le professeur, pour avoir réussi à tempérer son petit frère au début du mois, même s'il ne savait pas exactement comment et tant mieux.

D'ailleurs, lui et le brun n'avaient pas réussi à se revoir jusqu'à aujourd'hui et, même si les autres ne le ressentaient pas, il y avait une tension sexuelle entre eux qu'ils devaient évacuer rapidement. Un second round dans les toilettes les tenterait bien. Ils prirent place et un serveur leur apéritif.

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à vous sensei, vous avez monopolisé presque toutes mes vacances, lança innocemment Sasuke face à lui.

Naruto se retint de sursauter en sentant le pied de son élève appuyé contre son entrejambe déjà bien réveillé à cause de ses pensées obscènes.

\- Encore un problème sur le sujet d'invention ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Problème ? c'est pire que ça, intervint Itachi qui n'avait pas relevé le double sens. Il n'a toujours pas aligné trois phrases sur sa page. Je ne l'avais jamais vu bloquer sur un exercice.

\- Ah bon ? C'est si dur que ça Sasuke-kun ? Se renseigna Sakura.

\- Le sujet ne m'inspire pas.

\- Il t'inspirerait plus si je coupais à la vallée de la fin ?

\- Vous le feriez pour moi ? Questionna le brun, une vraie lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Non, trancha-t-il.

Sasuke retira son pied et croisa les bras en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Naruto ricana et Sakura le réprimanda gentiment tout en trouvant attendrissant la réaction de son beau-frère.

Un jeune serveur décoloré, avec un rouge à lèvres vert foncé, différent de celui qui avait prit leur commande, arriva et déposa les boissons une part une, mais avant de poser celle de Sasuke, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.

Un silence passa.

\- … Moi non plus…, répondit-il, ne souvenant absolument plus de cet homme.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit-il en déposant le verre puis le serveur se pencha à son oreille pour qu'il soit le seul à attendre, si tu nous avais laissé te la mettre, tu en aurais gardé un meilleur souvenir, crois-moi.

Il se redressa et demanda s'ils avaient choisi leur plat. Perplexes, les adultes jonglèrent entre les deux, mais ils finirent par donner leur commande.

\- Beau brun ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? Demanda Sasuke, cherchant toujours où il l'avait vu.

Rictus aux lèvres, le serveur énuméra plusieurs plats, mais lui en conseilla deux. Un autre serveur, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, l'interpella.

\- Ukon, un habitué te demande, ne traîne pas.

\- Attends Sakon. Entre le dos de cabillaud aux amandes et l'entrecôte, qu'est-ce que tu lui conseillerais ?

Le dénommé Sakon regarda Sasuke et le même sourire que son jumeau apparut.

\- Tu devrais prendre les deux, tu sais très bien qu'avec nous, c'est deux pour le prix d'un, répondit-il en se collant à son semblable suggérant clairement un plan à trois.

Un troisième serveur les rappela à l'ordre et ils s'éclipsèrent.

\- Tu te souviens même pas de-

\- Chut, coupa le brun en se penchant sans honte sur leur fessier qui s'éloignait.

Sasuke sembla avoir une illumination et Itachi reprit sa phrase :

\- Tu fais des plans à trois et tu ne t'en souviens même pas.

\- Tu es mignon, mais c'était il y a trois ans et je couchais avec beaucoup de mecs à ce moment-là, puis, quand je me suis mis avec Neji, j'ai oublié tout le monde.

\- Tu es obligé de t'en servir comme référence ? Grimaça Itachi.

L'Uchiha haussa des épaules et, se souvenant des personnes avec qui il se trouvait, il décida de se taire. Rapidement, il regarda Naruto, visiblement en colère et il aurait voulu s'expliquer, mais Sakura et Itachi risquaient de comprendre. Son frère reprit la conversation et Sasuke se fit tout petit pour ne pas empirer son cas auprès de son sensei qui semblait assez possessif.

\- Tu devrais peut-être les relancer, ils n'ont pas l'air contre.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas d'inciter votre frère à écarter les cuisses ? Cracha armement Naruto.

En sentant un coup de coude dans les côtés de la part de sa meilleure amie, Naruto comprit qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses propos, mais sa bouche avait bougé toute seule. Déjà qu'imaginer Sasuke se faire prendre par ses deux mecs lui avait donné envie de vomir alors si Itachi le poussait à recommencer en étant avec lui, ça n'allait pas le faire.

\- Euh… Pardon, je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, s'excusa-t-il.

D'un geste de la main, Itachi le rassura.

\- Pas de mal, je comprends, mais, d'après ce que j'ai saisis, vous êtes mal placé pour parler et puis je ne l'incite pas à écarter les cuisses, mais plutôt le contraire. À part, Neji, dont il était amoureux, mon petit frère a écarté les cuisses pour personne, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Attends, ça veut dire que c'est toi qui t'es laissé faire ? Je croyais que c'était le contraire, demanda subitement Sakura à Naruto.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas, s'offusqua le blond. Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je n'ai jamais laissé faire Haku, donc un mec que je ne connaissais même pas...

Sasuke écoutait les trois autres débattre sur sa vie sexuelle et il soupira de lassitude, la prochaine question serait pour lui, il le savait en sentant le regard de son aîné sur lui.

\- Tu l'as laissé te passer dessus ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de me détendre.

\- D'accord, mais pas d'aller contre tes principes. Si je me souviens bien, tu avais mis un bout de temps à accepter ça de Neji et, là, un inconnu dans un bar, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a pris. Rassure-moi, il n'y en a pas eu d'autre ?

\- Putain maintenant, tu vas aussi contrôler mes positions ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Bien ! Mais rassure-toi, ce sont les seuls et il n'y en aura pas d'autre ! Et puis…

Ukon revint pour poser les plats puis repartit. Sasuke regarda une seconde fois les fesses du serveur et avoua :

\- Je crois que dans ce sens, ça me manque.

Un silence s'installa puis gênée, Sakura dévia la conversation sur son travail. L'atmosphère se détendit petit à petit au cours du repas, mais Sasuke se sentit mal sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et la réponse lui vint à la fin du repas.

* * *

\- Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes, je reviens, prévint Sakura en se levant.

\- Et, moi, régler la note, suivi Itachi.

Naruto en oublia la politesse en se proposant de partager l'addition et jeta un mauvais regard à son amant. Il attendit que les autres soient assez loin pour siffla entre ses dents :

\- Tu essayes de me faire passer un message ?

\- Pas du tout, j'ai juste voulu clore le sujet, mais c'est vrai qu'on pourr-

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Sasuke, ça n'arrivera jamais. Si tu veux faire ça, tu n'as qu'à leur demander. Ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger de faire les putes, ils sont plus qu'ouverts sur le sujet apparemment.

Sasuke ne comptait pas débattre davantage et accepter de le faire que dans un sens parce que, de toute façon, leurs relations n'allaient pas durer longtemps, mais, en l'entendant insulter ces deux mecs parce qu'ils écartaient les cuisses comme lui avait pu le faire avec Neji et Naruto, lui déplut fortement.

\- Faire les putes comme je fais ta pute ? Riposta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est p-

\- Tu as raison, je devrais aller les voir.

Sakura et Itachi revinrent au même moment et avant que Naruto puisse répondre, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Dans la voiture, Sakura regarda dans son rétroviseur, Naruto et Sasuke fixaient chacun la route de leur côté et la tension était palpable. Itachi, une main sur sa cuisse, tenta de la rassurer. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, mais d'un accord commun, ils choisirent de ne pas s'en mêler.

Son téléphone sonna dans la voiture et elle actionna le kit mains libres.

La voix de Kiba résonna dans l'habitacle et d'autres voix s'élevèrent en arrière-plan.

 _\- Bon, je vous attends moi._

\- Je te rappelle que je prends mon service dans une heure. Je ramène tout le monde, là, signala Sakura.

 _\- Pff... Vous n'êtes pas drôle. Où vous-êtes ?_

\- Rue du tourbillon.

 _\- Dépose Naruto, y a le métro à deux pas, il peut me rejoindre._

\- Tu es en haut-parleur, il t'écoute.

 _\- Mec !_ S'exclama-t-il en s'adressant au professeur. _Descend et vient, je t'ai trouvé deux femmes comme tu les aimes, elles sont chaudes comme la braise, tu prends celle que tu veux ou les deux au choix._

\- Pas envie, souffla-t-il assez fort pour que son ami l'entende.

 _\- Tu es chiant, ça va faire un mois que tu refuses tous mes plans, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ?_

Sakura ne loupa pas le regard en biais que son ami d'enfance jeta à Sasuke et ne sût pas comment l'interpréter comme ce dernier ne bougeait pas de sa contemplation.

\- Non.

 _\- Alors, vient ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre ?_

\- Rien, soupira-t-il. C'est bon, j'arrive, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées de toute façon.

 _\- Parfait ! Rendez-vous devant le Rasengan._

Kiba raccrocha et Sakura s'arrêta en double fil sur le bord de la route.

\- Merci Itachi-san pour le repas. Travail bien Sakura. Sasuke…

Le brun resta obstinément dans son coin.

\- … À lundi.

Il ouvrit la portière, mais sentit une main agripper son poignet avant de sortir de la voiture. Il rencontra les abysses de son élève et son cœur rata un battement quand il crut y lire de la trahison. Le contact disparut rapidement et Sasuke murmura :

\- Amusez-vous bien sensei.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, là, tout de suite, il voulait l'embrasser pour le rassurer et rester dans la voiture, mais Sakura lui demanda de se dépêcher et il sortit, refermant la portière derrière lui.

La voiture démarra, emportant Sasuke avec elle.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Le plus petit chapitre de la fic, je me voyais mal l'intégrer dans le chp précédent ou le suivant mais cette partie était nécessaire parce que ça commence déjà à évoluer_

 _Pansement 7 : 16/07/2017_

 _OS sasunaru day : 10/07/2017  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Menthe :** merci à toi ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à quelques unes de tes questions sinon les suivants ^^ En tout si ce n'est pas le cas, je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider à y voir plus clair, bisous bisous_

 _ **Petite réponse à Naomi-NaruSasu :** Enfin passer à l'acte ? lol je te rappelle qu'au 1er chapitre, ils s'y était donné à coeur joie déjà xp Tu verras à la fin s'ils réussissent à passé à autre chose et je pense que cette fois, rebelote, tu ne vas pas aimé la fin haha en faite j'aime bien jongler je crois. Et tu verras le prochaine ;)_

 _ **Petite réponse Kiumi :** Mdr oui, il a cédé. Ah bah pour connaître la tournure faudra attendre encore un peu mais tu vois que ça commence déjà à partir ... Sakura qui continue à observer... J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont aussi._

 **/!\ Pour celles et ceux qui lisaient CICATRICES,  
les extras sont en cours de publication, je les poste à la suite de l'histoire que j'ai remis en " In-progress"**


	8. Chp 8 : Pansement 7

Assis tranquillement dans la salle des professeurs, un peu à l'écart des autres, Naruto buvait son café quand Hinata rentra dans la pièce. Elle salua tout le monde et le rejoignit.

\- Hey, lança-t-il faiblement.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé puis mit le dos de sa main sur son front.

\- Tu vas mieux depuis vendredi soir ?

\- Comment ça ?

Hinata retira sa main et expliqua :

\- Kiba m'a dit que tu ne sentais pas bien et que c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas rejoint en boîte.

\- Ah oui… Oui, oui ça va mieux merci, mentit-il.

Peu convaincue par la réponse de son collègue, elle continua :

\- Il est convaincu que tu as trouvé quelqu'un…

Naruto, le nez dans son café, ne releva pas et préféra détourner la conversation.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez ensemble, ça m'étonne que tu l'autorises à sortir s'amuser de la sorte.

\- Disons que je ne peux pas lui interdire, sachant que je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à m'engager avec lui.

\- C'est un homme bien Hinata et il t'aime depuis longtemps. Il est fier et veut paraître détaché, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je sais… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne le fais pas trop attendre, sinon, une autre femme risque de prendre ta place.

Il la vit baisser les yeux et se triturer les doigts sur ses cuisses. Hinata avait mûri avec les années, mais elle gardait des tics de son enfance, comme celui de jouer avec ses mains. Il ne put que s'attendrir devant la belle femme qu'elle était devenue et qui montrait son malaise avec ce geste. Il se pencha un peu pour faire toucher leur épaule et attirer son attention.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai aucune fille te le voler.

Un timide sourire naquit sur la fine bouche de la jeune femme et elle le remercia d'un regard.

\- Et moi, je ne lui dirai pas que tu l'abandonnes pour en rejoindre une.

\- Je ne l'ai pas rejoint vendredi… Je l'ai plutôt fui en fait…

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Naruto releva les yeux vers sa collègue, est-ce qu'il voulait ? Est-ce qu'il devait ? Sûrement pas, mais ça le travaillait et il ne savait pas à qui en parler.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. De toute façon, ce n'est pas sérieux entre nous.

\- Pourtant, ça a l'air de te préoccuper. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il grimaça en repensant à la soirée de vendredi. Elle avait bien commencé, il était content de revoir Sasuke puis il avait fallu ses deux serveurs pour tout gâcher. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, même en sachant très bien que son élève était susceptible. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'énerver autant pour si peu ?

\- Je n'ai pas aimé savoir qu'il y en avait eu d'autre.

\- Je vois…

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et tous les professeurs sortirent de la pièce. Hinata se leva, mais Naruto la retint.

\- Tu vois quoi ?

\- Que c'est peut-être plus sérieux que tu veux bien l'admettre. Si tu es jaloux, c'est que tu commences à ressentir quelque chose.

Naruto émit un petit rire sous les conclusions de son amie. C'était ridicule, lui et Sasuke avaient seulement couché deux fois ensemble. Il n'avait pas pu créer de lien aussi vite, enfin, par ce genre de lien. Il appréciait Sasuke parce que c'était son élève et le beau-frère de Sakura, mais rien d'autre. Ce qu'il y avait en plus, était temporaire et futile, juste pour s'aider mutuellement à passer à autre chose.

\- Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas de la jalousie, contredit-il.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, baissant les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question et avant de pouvoir trouver la réponse, Hinata le pressa pour rejoindre sa première classe.

La journée passa et vint la dernière heure où il enseignait à la classe de Sasuke. Il le chercha du regard tout le cours, mais ce dernier ne lui prêtait aucune attention et la situation le frustra. Il avait besoin de lui parler et de mettre les choses au clair. Ce qui s'était passé au restaurant ne devait pas se reproduire.

La sonnerie, annonçant la fin du cours, retentit et il autorisa tous ses élèves à sortir. Contre toute attente, il n'eut pas besoin de demander à Sasuke de rester.

Quand la porte se referma sur l'avant-dernier élève, la pièce fut plongée dans un silence complet que Naruto n'osa pas briser. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui paraissaient une éternité, Sasuke, se leva et s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, s'arrêtant devant lui pour plonger sa main dans son sac et sortit une enveloppe qu'il posa sur le bureau. Naruto haussa un sourcil et Sasuke lui fit signer du menton de l'ouvrir. Perplexe, il la prit entre ses mains. À part un encadré, avec le nom, prénom et adresse de Sasuke au recto, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il la retourna, l'ouvrit et déplia le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Sasuke regarda son professeur essayé de déchiffrer son test de dépistage et quand ce fut fait et qu'il releva ses azurs vers lui, il se décida à parler :

\- Je n'ai rien, mais je suppose que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Naruto le retint :

\- Ça en a pour moi.

XxX

Au volant, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, côté passager. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il était bien éveillé et fixait la route. Il lui avait proposé de le ramener et Sasuke avait accepté sans ronchonner.

\- Je suis désolé pour vendredi soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, si vous vous êtes amusé, c'est l'essentiel.

Naruto arrêta la voiture à un feu rouge et en profita pour regarder franchement l'adolescent. Ce dernier maintenait le vouvoiement, sûrement qu'il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Là, il se dit que c'était une occasion d'arrêter, il y avait une ouverture, mais savoir que Sasuke avait fait ce test, comme demandé, lui donna envie de goûter à ce corps sans protection.

\- Je n'y suis pas allé Sasuke et je m'excusais pour les propos que j'ai tenus indirectement envers toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ma-

\- « Pute », compléta le brun à sa place.

Le feu passa au vert et il redémarra la voiture en acquiesçant.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est rien. Tu es maladroit et je suis susceptible. Ce n'est pas le meilleur mélange, reprit Sasuke en le tutoyant.

L'atmosphère se détendit, Naruto ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il bifurqua sur une parcelle d'autoroute et le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle.

Sasuke jeta de petits coups d'œil à son professeur, ce dernier semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans oser. Lui-même avait envie de dire ce qu'il pensait, mais ne savait pas si Naruto répondrait positivement. Après ce qui s'était passé, est-ce que leur arrangement tenait toujours ? Finalement, voyant qu'ils seraient bientôt chez lui, il se lança :

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Le grognement qui lui répondit et les mains bronzées qui se crispèrent sur le volant lui indiquèrent que son Sensei pensait à la même chose que lui.

\- Ton frère est chez toi ?

\- Je pense.

\- Et c'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour chez moi, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Un hôtel ? Proposa Sasuke.

\- Non, je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas ma pute.

Sasuke sourit et une étrange sensation le traversa. Que Naruto lui dise était une chose, mais qu'il le prouve en refusant d'aller à l'hôtel confirma ce qu'il pensait déjà de l'homme. Naruto était quelqu'un de bien, certes, pas à l'aise avec les mots, mais bien. Il aimait ce respect et se sentait assez à l'aise et en confiance avec lui. Pris d'une envie incontrôlable, il tira sur sa ceinture et se pencha du côté conducteur. Sa main droite sur le sexe déformant le pantalon de son prof et sa bouche dans le cou, léchant, mordillant et suçant la peau à porter de main.

\- Sa-uke.

La respiration de l'autre eut un accro et il se décida à descendre plus bas. Il savait ce que Naruto aimait le plus et il comptait lui accorder sur-le-champ.

En comprenant les intentions de son amant, Naruto l'arrêta rapidement et à contre-cœur, mais peut-être un peu trop sèchement en vue de la mine vexée de ce dernier.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'en ai envie, mais, en toute honnêteté, je pense que je vais faire un accident si tu utilises ta bouche, aussi bien que la dernière fois.

Sous l'aveu, il vit le brun se détendre et apprécier le compliment déguiser.

\- Arrête-toi alors.

\- Tu connais la durée moyenne de survie sur la bande d'arrêts d'urgence ?

\- Non et je m'en contrefiche, Sensei, soupira-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Naruto s'amusa du reproche. Oui, là, il devait reconnaître qu'il allait partir dans une leçon sur la vie et le danger de la route, mais il ne pouvait pas les mettre en danger, même pour du sexe, un sexe de haut niveau, mais du sexe quand même. Pourtant, Dieu seul savait ce qui lui passait par la tête à ce moment précis. Il voulait le prendre, tout de suite, sans préparation, entre le volant et lui. Le faire gémir quand il s'enfoncerait profondément dans son corps. Gémissement qu'il s'imagina tellement qu'il eut l'impression de l'entendre et son sexe compressa un peu plus son pantalon.

\- Je ne tiendrais pas un jour de plus… Je suis déjà à ma limite, avoua le passager en haletant.

Brusquement, il regarda Sasuke et se rendit compte que le gémissement était bien réel. À côté de lui, enfoncé dans son siège et les yeux mi-clos, le brun avait ouvert son pantalon et se branlait.

\- Qu'est-ce que-

\- Je... hmm... m'occupe de moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas… Arrêta ça, ordonna fermement Naruto, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur la route.

\- Non, je... Je ne peux pas rentrer Co... mmhh... ça.

Naruto allait répliquer, mais Sasuke porta deux doigts à sa bouche et les suça.

« Il n'oserait pas... » Pensa l'adulte.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, Naruto vit son amant descendre sa seconde main sur son corps, les enfouissant plus loin que la première. Quand, il le vit s'arc-bouter contre le dossier et pousser un profond gémissement, il comprit que Sasuke venait de se pénétrer avec ses doigts.

Les mains resserrant le volant avec force et les yeux à demi sur la route, Naruto voyait son élève se donner du plaisir et ça l'énerva. La réponse à la question d'Hinata arriva avec cette vision. Non, il n'était pas jaloux, mais possessif. Il refusait catégoriquement qu'un autre puisse toucher ce qui lui appartenait. Sasuke lui appartenait, c'était le pacte jusqu'à qu'ils aillent mieux et tant que ce n'était pas le cas, il était le seul autorisé à donner du plaisir à ce corps, à lui faire oublier Neji, de toute façon, il était le seul à pouvoir réussir. Voir les mains, même s'il s'agissait de celles de Sasuke, le noyer dans le plaisir, l'exaspéra. C'était à lui de le faire.

Il jura entre ses dents et mit son clignotant quand il repéra un refuge sur l'autoroute, content que les flics n'y soient pas pour flasher les automobilistes. Il mit son frein à main, détacha sa ceinture en vitesse et retira avec hargne les mains blanches pour les remplacer par les siennes. Sans douceur, il enfonça son index et majeur dans l'anus puis le branla énergiquement avant de trouver sa bouche. À en juger par les petits cris d'extase qu'il avalait, Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière quand il toucha sa prostate et son corps se mit à trembler, signe qu'il était sur le point de venir. Naruto se délecta de la vue et fut toujours aussi surpris de voir son élève ainsi. Il avait remarqué que Sasuke était très réceptif quand il touchait sa boule de nerfs et ce constat le mettait dans tous ses états. Il regarda le sexe entre ses mains et fut pris d'une envie soudaine, une envie qu'il n'avait jamais eue avec Haku. Il se pencha dessus et le prit en bouche sans préavis. Sans réfléchir, il suça, mais une main dans ses cheveux essaya de le tirer en arrière. Il grogna de mécontentement et ne lâcha pas sa prise, bien au contraire, il suivit son envie et continua son traitement, enfonçant le sexe jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. D'un coup, il sentit le membre dans sa bouche pulser et libérer un liquide. Il se releva aussitôt, une main devant la bouche.

L'orgasme s'estompant, Sasuke papillonna des yeux et les dirigea vers son professeur. Ce dernier, une main devant la bouche, ne bougeait pas

\- Naruto… ?

Aucune réponse et Sasuke comprit.

\- Tu peux recracher si tu n'aimes pas ça, je ne me vexerai pas.

Pourtant, il vit Naruto avaler.

La grimace qui apparut sur son visage lui fit un peu de peine. Lui-même n'était pas un grand fan du goût, donc il comprenait, mais fut flatté quand même.

\- J'ai essayé de te prévenir…

Naruto, les yeux fermés, l'arrêta en balayant sa main devant lui.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça m'a surpris, je ne pensais pas que ça avait ce goût.

Sasuke tiqua.

\- Tu n'as jamais avalé ?

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de fellation, tout court.

Naruto tenta de saliver un maximum pour enlever le goût, mais rien n'y fait, ça ne partait pas. Il regarda son entrejambe, mais après ça, c'était prévisible, il ne bandait plus. Le constat le fit soupirer avant de reporter son attention sur le brun, visiblement étonné.

\- Merci, lâcha Sasuke.

Le blond haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

\- … Bah, je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre, avoua l'autre en se rhabillant. Je ne pensais pas que c'était ta première fois.

Quand la lumière se fit dans la tête de Naruto, il rigola.

\- Eh oui, j'étais peut-être jeune et amoureux, mais Haku-Sensei et moi, avions des places bien définies. Ce préliminaire ne m'a jamais attiré à pratiquer. Enfin, avant toi, mais si tu veux partir sur ce terrain, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier. Je ne pensais pas qu'être celui qui domine pouvait être une exception avec toi.

Naruto regarda son élevé, mais devant le visage agacé, il comprit qu'il avait encore utilisé les mauvais mots.

\- Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que je te voyais écarter les cuisses pour tout le monde, mais tu étais plutôt à l'aise avec ça, alors je ne me suis pas posé la question, tu comprends ? Se reprit–il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Sasuke l'arrêta d'une main sur la bouche, à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

\- J'ai compris, mais, après ce que tu as fait, oublie le baiser.

\- Je te fais une pipe et voilà ce que je récolte. Ah là là, quelle reconnaissance, se moqua-t-il en se redressant. Aller rattache-toi, je te ramène petite nature.

\- La ferme !

Et sur cette insulte finement trouvée, ils repartirent.

XxX

 _-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien._

\- Peut-être, mais je devrais appeler au lycée pour être sûr qu'il est bien parti.

 _\- Tu veux que j'appelle Naruto ? Je crois que le dernier cours était avec lui,_ demanda Sakura, à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oui, non attend.

En entendant, une voiture dans l'allée, Itachi se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait, en contrebas, vue sur l'entrée de la maison.

\- C'est bon, il est là, Naruto l'a ramené.

 _\- Tu vois, il ne retournera pas avec Neji et Naruto est là pour y veuillez._

\- …

 _\- Itachi ? Tu es là ?_

\- Oui, oui.

 _\- Je te laisse, ma pause est finie. On se voit plus tard._

\- Oui… Kiba pense toujours que Naruto s'est trouvé quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

À l'autre bout du fil, il sentit la surprise.

 _\- Oui, il en est convaincu pourquoi ?_

\- Et toi ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop, mais il se comporte différemment et il refuse les plans de Kiba, alors, peut-être, pourquoi ?_ Réitéra-t-elle.

\- Comme ça.

 _\- Faut vraiment que je raccroche, mais on en reparlera, tu sais quelque chose, je le sens. Bisous._

\- Bisous.

Figé, Itachi n'arrivait pas à se décoller de sa fenêtre, surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de voir. Il regarda la voiture du professeur de son frère partir et se demanda si le baiser que son cadet venait de donner à Naruto était volé ou échangé.

La porte d'entrée claqua, rangeant ses questions dans sa tête. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

XxX

Arrivé devant sa maison, Naruto arrêta la voiture et Sasuke descendit. Ce dernier fit le tour et s'arrêta côté conducteur, se penchant au-dessus de la vitre ouverte.

\- Au fait, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la petite nature ?

Son professeur s'était rapproché pour écouter, alors il en profita pour choper sa nuque et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sa langue passa sur les dents blanches de son amant puis toucha sa comparse et quand elle partit dans sa bouche, il la suça avec envie et délice, malgré l'arrière-goût de sperme.

Il relâcha Naruto, sourire aux lèvres et s'en alla, exagérant ses balancements de hanche et, sentant le regard de l'autre sur son fessier, passa la porte de chez lui satisfait.

XxX

\- Tu me cherches ? Demanda Itachi en voyant son frère parcourir la maison des yeux.

Son cadet sursauta.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Se renseigna ce dernier.

\- Assez, j'étais au téléphone avec Sakura. Tu rentres tard.

\- Pas tant que ça, répondit Sasuke en se déchaussant.

\- Quelqu'un t'a ramené ?

\- Naruto-sensei.

\- C'est gentil de sa part, vu le détour que ça lui fait faire. Ça se passe mieux entre vous ?

\- C'est quoi toutes ses questions ? Demanda son petit frère, en ôtant sa veste et déposant son sac aux pieds des escaliers.

Itachi le laissa s'installer à la cuisine et récupérer deux, trois trucs à grignoter comme à son habitude, puis vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'intéresser à toi ?

\- Si, sauf que là, tu insistes trop et c'est louche. Vas-y, crache le morceau au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Malgré l'impassibilité de son cadet, il connaissait son frère et devinait clairement son malaise.

\- Je me disais que c'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit ton professeur. Ça aurait pu marcher entre vous.

Un étouffement lui répondit et il vit Sasuke le regarder surprit.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Est-ce qu'il l'était ? Fixant son petit frère, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. S'il l'était et qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre lui et Naruto, il approuvait leur relation, mais, s'il ne se passait rien, il les y encouragerait. Par contre, s'il ne l'était pas, il sentait que ça partirait loin, peut-être aussi loin qu'avec Neji et il ne voulait pas.

Ces derniers temps son cadet semblait plus apaisé, mieux dans sa peau et à mille lieues de son ex, cela lui suffisait et si c'était grâce à Naruto, qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Je le suis.

\- Il a huit ans de plus que moi, signala Sasuke.

\- Et alors ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien et se servit un autre verre. Sentant son regard sur lui, il releva le visage et cracha :

\- Attends, tu veux que je me tape mon professeur ou quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais s'il y avait quelque chose…

\- S'il y avait quelque chose, ça serait temporaire, coupa le plus jeune.

Itachi haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi temporaire ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as conseillé de trouver un pansement, non ?

\- D'accord, mais peut-être que ça pourrait être plus que ça.

Sasuke ricana dans un soupir.

\- Non, un pansement, c'est juste là pour aider à soigner une blessure et quand la blessure est guérie, on l'enlève. C'est tout.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke s'en alla, laissant son aîné dans la cuisine. Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à continuer la discussion, il venait de comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre son petit-frère et Naruto. Sasuke se servait de son professeur pour oublier Neji et Naruto devait sûrement faire la même chose.

Sakura lui avait parlé d'Haku, après la petite altercation entre Kiba, elle et Naruto, donc, l'évidence était devant ses yeux. Naruto cherchait à oublier cet homme avec son cadet. Est-ce qu'il devait s'en mêler et les arrêter ? Leur relation, naissante ou pas, n'était pas saine et il craignait le pire.

* * *

 ** _Petit note de l'auteur :_**

 _Vous avez de la chance, j'ai réussi à avoir des jours de récup donc je l'ai posté plus tôt parce que je ne serais pas la dimanche, appréciez ! Par contre le prochain, il y aura plus longtemps à attendre ^^_

 _Sinon intervention ou pas ? Itachi réagit bien, trop bien ou pas assez ?_

 _Pansement 8 : 23/07/2017_

 _Extra 2 de CICATRICES : NaruShika- Jiraya en ligne_

 _ **Petite réponse à Menthe :** Comme tu as pu le voir, Naruto n'a finalement pas passé la soirée avec Kiba. Il n'est pas si bourrique que ça ;) Je reconnais que le chapitre dernier était expéditif mais je voulais mettre en avant le caractère explosif de Naruto ( et oui n'oublions pas qu'il a le sang chaud ) et celui provocant de Sasuke. Tu voulais plus de détail sur le ressenti et bien, tu as celui de Naruto dans ce chapitre et dans celui de la semaine prochaine par contre Sasuke, ça viendra plus tard mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est prévu depuis le départ seulement la configuration de mon histoire fait que les sentiments de chacun sont mis en avant à différent moment, excepté dans les derniers chapitres ( où s'est nécessaire ), je n'ai pas mis leur ressenti au même moment, histoire que les lectrices/eurs cogitent un peu sur chaque perso. Ah et désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné une mini love story guimauve à l'eau de rose et sucrerie xp mais tkt même si il n'y aura jamais de chapitre entièrement ainsi, il y aura un ou deux petits moments tkt. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chp t'aura plut même si je sens que tu vas encore trouver Sasuke détestable lol. Bisous bisous _

_**Petite réponse à Guest :** Et oui, et ce n'est que le 1er tour de manège xp tant mieux si tu as quand même aimé et je pense que ce chapitre sera mitigé ^^_

 _ **Petite réponse à Naomi-Naru-Sasu :** C'est exactement l'effet que je voulais faire pour la fin, au top si j'ai réussit ! Cette facilité, je l'ai mis en place dès le début, je voulais vraiment qu'on se rende compte que c'était naturel et évident ce qui se passait entre eux, ça fera écho à une certaines conclusion ;) Tu verras plus tard._


	9. Chp 9 : Pansement 8

Perdue au milieu de la forêt, la voiture de Naruto était garée à l'écart du chemin principal. Un klaxon retentit, faisant sortir quelques volatiles des arbres et des feuilles tombèrent sur la voiture. À l'intérieur, Sasuke et Naruto s'unissaient sur le siège conducteur. Ils transpiraient et la buée, teintant les vitres, témoignait de leur ébat, qui duraient depuis plusieurs minutes.

Assis sur les cuisses de Naruto, son sexe à l'intérieur de lui, Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière en un profond gémissement. L'adulte plongea dans le cou pâle, mordit sauvagement et donna un coup de bassin plus puissant qui coupa la respiration de son amant, qui lui offrait une vue à se damné, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, les joues rosies par l'excitation. Sasuke rendait fou Naruto ainsi et ça lui donnait encore plus envie de lui, encore plus envie de lui faire l'amour.

Il arrêta brusquement ses déhanchements à cette pensée et Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux avant de se pencher et nicher son visage dans son cou. Des lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau et elles remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Haleta le brun avant de grignoter son oreille.

Pourquoi ? La raison était évidente. Il avait arrêté de baiser Sasuke, mais depuis combien de temps ? Ça, il était incapable de le dire.

Faire l'amour… Pas question, il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui il avait fait l'amour et cette personne était Haku. Les autres, c'était juste de la baise pure et dure pour oublier. Ce qui se passait avec Sasuke, c'était pour oublier et rien d'autre.

L'amour. Quelle connerie.

Il planta ses ongles dans les hanches fines, souleva son amant et l'empala sur son sexe, sans douceur. Il obligea Sasuke à se pencher en arrière sur le volant et le torse imberbe de son élève lui apparut. Sans prévenir, il se jeta sur le téton face à lui, récemment percé, le maltraitant. Les mains sur ses épaules se crispèrent et lui firent mal. Il laissa échapper un grognement qui se répercuta directement sur le petit bout de chair.

Il le suça, le mordit et tira dessus avec ses dents, le rendant sensible au point que Sasuke couine. Une de ses mains délaissa la hanche de son amant et vint prendre son sexe au bord de l'explosion. Il pompa vivement, continuant ses à-coups brutaux et ses caresses sur le torse crème. Naruto amena son élève loin dans le plaisir aussi loin qu'il amena l'idée, qu'il faisait l'amour avec lui.

* * *

Sasuke grimaça en remettant sa chemise. Le tissu sur son téton l'irrita à cause du traitement que Naruto lui avait fait subir.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta l'adulte.

\- Oui, mais tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.

\- Hm… Ça m'a excité.

\- J'ai vu, murmura-t-il en regardant son amant retirer la capote usagée. Nos tests sont négatifs, mais tu mets toujours un préservatif, comment dois-je le prendre ?

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil puis s'occupa de fermer le plastique et de lui trouver un endroit sûr avant de pouvoir le jeter.

\- Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ne pas en mettre, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Sasuke soupira et termina de se rhabiller. Le blond fit de même puis démarra la voiture pour le ramener chez lui. Sur le chemin, le brun garda la ceinture de sécurité dans sa main, pour qu'elle ne touche pas son piercing.

\- Tu enlèves le médical quand ?

\- Si la cicatrisation se passe bien, dans cinq mois, mais si tu fais ça à chaque fois, je risque de mettre plus longtemps.

Naruto ne releva pas, il gardait les yeux fixés sur la route et l'atmosphère s'alourdit sans que Sasuke comprenne pourquoi. Quelques heures plus tôt, son professeur était enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir coucher avec lui, il avait été taquin et provocateur. À peine, le moteur éteint, Naruto l'avait agrippé et fait grimper sur ses cuisses, se lançant dans des préliminaires endiablés. Alors, là, il était un peu perdu face au changement brutal de comportement de son amant, il ne comprenait pas son attitude, surtout que ce dernier avait eu l'air d'aimer leur petit moment.

Même si le silence ne l'avait jamais dérangé, Sasuke décida quand même d'y mettre un terme :

\- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de t'en faire un ?

\- De ?

\- Piercing, précisa Sasuke.

\- Pas vraiment, je n'y vois aucun intérêt.

\- Dit celui qui s'est fait plaisir dessus.

Naruto le regarda brièvement puis se concentra à nouveau sur la route.

\- Aucun intérêt sur moi. Après, sur mes partenaires, je trouve ça jolie. C'est surtout décoratif.

\- Ça dépend de l'endroit, surligna-t-il.

\- Mouais, tu n'as pas tort, mais bon, même quand c'est censé faire plaisir, ce n'est pas top.

Sasuke allait lui demander des précisions, mais Naruto enchaîna :

\- Franchement, je pensais que ça serait meilleur avec un piercing sur la langue, mais avec ou sans, ça n'aurait rien changé, j'en suis sûr. Elle n'était pas douée, expliqua le blond, faisant sûrement référence à l'une de ses conquêtes.

\- Moi, je trouve ça mieux.

Le professeur freina à un stop, il passa les trois secondes d'attente à fixer son élève.

\- Développe, intima l'adulte.

\- Je préfère, c'est tout, mais c'est vrai que de base, il faut être assez bon. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais si j'en avais un, le taquina-t-il.

Ce que Naruto ne savait pas, c'est qu'il s'était fait percer la langue en même temps que le téton sauf qu'il avait demandé à son perceur un bijou médical discret et plat pour qu'il se perde sur sa langue. Il parlait très peu, de base, mais, heureusement, la forme du bijou ne le faisait pas zozoter, il s'était habitué à cet intrus dans sa bouche. Personne ne l'avait remarqué et il avait réussi à le cacher à Naruto en ne l'embrassant plus avec la langue, juste des baisers fermés, mais intenses pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il voulait lui faire une surprise lors de sa prochaine fellation, pour qu'il la trouve meilleure que la première fois dans le bar.

\- C'était qui ? Cracha la voix de son Sensei qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- De ?

\- Le mec qui t'a sucé avec un piercing sur la langue.

\- Yahiko, celui qui m'a percé et tatoué.

Naruto se déporta sur le côté de la route et pila sans prévenir.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Cria Sasuke. Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?

\- Tu m'as trompé ?

\- Bien sûr que non, c'était quand j'avais quinze ans. Il m'a fait mal quand il m'a tatoué et pour se faire pardonner, il m'a sucé. C'était ma première fellation et ça reste la meilleure à ce jour, se justifia-t-il maladroitement.

\- Eh bien, si c'était ta meilleure, tu as qu'à y retourner et lui demander qu'il t'en refasse une. Descends ! Ordonna Naruto.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'énerva Sasuke.

Naruto se pencha sur lui pour ouvrir la portière passagère, signe plus qu'évident qu'il devait sortir du véhicule.

\- Dépêche-toi Sasuke, descend ! Maintenant !

En colère, il détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto referma la portière, se redressa sur le volant et démarra sans un regard pour lui, le laissant sur le bord de la route. Il resta stupéfait que son professeur puisse lui faire ça. Comment allait-il rentrer ?

XxX

Naruto arriva au lycée à la pause du matin, les cours avaient déjà commencés, mais sa première heure débutait sur la deuxième partie de la matinée. Il traversa le parking puis la cours de récréation, cherchant inconsciemment Sasuke des yeux.

Ce jour-là, il était revenu sur ses pas, récupérant son élève sur le bord de la route. Sans un mot, ni excuse, il l'avait déposé chez lui et était rentré. Pourquoi avait-il agi comme ça ? Il l'ignorait encore, mais ça ne devait plus se reproduire, sinon faudra qu'il stoppe toute cette mascarade avec son élève. Cette histoire prenait trop d'ampleur à son goût et lui faisait faire des choses en complète contradiction avec ce qu'il était.

Il croisa Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu sur son chemin et les arrêta :

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Sasuke n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non, il est resté avec le nouveau, en classe, le renseigna Karin.

\- Un nouveau ?

\- Oui, il est arrivé ce matin, Deidara, dit Juugo.

\- Ils ont bien accroché et le nouveau a fait un sacré rentre dedans à Sasuke, alors on a décidé de les laisser seul. Peut-être qu'il va réussir à lui faire oublier Neji.

\- Ce serait bien, rétorqua Karin aux paroles de son petit copain.

À partir du moment où Suigetsu prit la parole, Naruto se décomposa sur place. Sans répondre à ses élèves, qui haussèrent les épaules devant son attitude, il prit la direction de sa classe. Plus vite que ce qu'il aurait cru, il atteignit la salle et vit Sasuke avec ce Deidara. Le brun, mains dans les poches, était adossé à la vitre et un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. Pour ce qui est de, ce qu'il supposait être le nouvel élève, Deidara, ce dernier se tenait devant lui, mains également dans les poches, abordant un sourire plus franc. Leur proximité le dérangea et quand il vit le nouveau se pencher sur Sasuke, Naruto toussa pour signaler sa présence.

Plusieurs de ses élèves le saluèrent, le brun hocha la tête pour lui dire bonjour silencieusement, mais son attention fut vite attirée par l'autre. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, posa ses affaires puis releva les yeux et tomba sur le nouvel élève, accompagné de Sasuke. Sa première pensée, fut que Deidara était un mélange de lui et Neji, cheveux longs et blonds, yeux bleus et, il en était sûr, un caractère pouvant être aussi froid que joueur.

\- Bonjour, Uzumaki-sensei. Je suis-

\- Deidara, le coupa-t-il. Je sais. Va t'asseoir à ta place et écrit quelque chose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est pour évaluer ton niveau, on l'a fait aussi, écrit n'importe quoi, lui expliqua Sasuke.

Le nouvel élève acquiesça puis partit à son bureau, Sasuke resta devant lui et semblait vouloir lui parler, mais Naruto prit place sur sa chaise, la sonnerie retentit et il lui demanda de retourner à sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves s'installèrent et il commença son cours sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

XxX

Naruto traversa le couloir vide du lycée. Il bâilla un peu fort, sans mettre la main devant sa bouche, n'y voyant pas d'importance, il était trop tôt ce matin pour trouver des élèves, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant d'apercevoir Sasuke. Ce dernier, de profil, pianotait sur son téléphone portable. Il fit un pas puis se ravisa. Il avait envie de le retrouver, mais, depuis leur altercation et l'apparition de Deidara, ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Ils avaient passé les trois premières semaines de septembre à se cacher pour faire leurs petites affaires et sa possessivité, combinée avec sa fierté, avait tout gâché. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire et il ne voulait qu'une chose, le passer avec Sasuke, dans ses bras. Mais est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ?

* * *

Sasuke cliqua sur "envoyer" puis rangea son portable, partant rejoindre Deidara, qui l'attendait à la bibliothèque. Ils devaient se rejoindre avant les cours pour faire un dossier à deux, mais une envie pressente, l'avait obligé à passer par la case toilette.

À peine avança-t-il de deux pas, qu'il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras, par-derrière. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître les bras puissants de son Sensei ou son odeur. Ses propres mains vinrent se poser sur l'avant-bras qui entourait son torse et il profita quelques secondes de l'étreinte. Ça lui manquait et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à le laisser le traiter ainsi et accepter les changements d'humeur de son amant sans réagir.

\- Tu me manques, chuchota Naruto à son oreille.

\- Pas ici.

\- Je m'en fous, je te veux.

\- On peut nous voir, insista-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement, j'agis comme un gamin alors que c'est moi l'adulte. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner. Viens à l'appartement ce soir, il n'y aura personne.

Sasuke pesa le pour et le contre, oui, il avait aussi envie de recoucher avec Naruto, mais il ne voulait pas être considéré comme acquis. Il devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas à sa disposition, même si c'était juste une histoire de sexe entre eux.

\- Je suis déjà pris ce soir.

\- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Les lèvres tentatrices descendirent sur sa joue puis sur sa mâchoire et terminèrent dans son cou. Fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose rapidement avant de se laisser avoir.

\- Je- hmm- j'ai un devoir à deux.

\- Dit à Suigetsu que tu feras ça plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas lui.

\- Qui ? Demanda Naruto entre deux baisers mouillés.

\- Deidara.

Soudain, les bras quittèrent son corps pour le libérer et il se retourna pour faire face à son professeur.

\- Dis-lui que tu as des choses plus importantes à faire, ordonna Naruto.

Sasuke croisa les bras, n'appréciant pas de recevoir des ordres et dans un simple esprit de contradiction, il répondit :

\- Mon devoir est important aussi, j'ai déjà rendez-vous avec lui, je ne vais pas annuler à la dernière minute.

\- Si !

\- Non.

\- Tu préfères être avec lui.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Dans son lit dans ce cas.

\- Putain, je n'y crois pas ! explosa Sasuke. Il t'a fallu à peine cinq minutes pour redevenir un connard.

L'insulte surprit Naruto, jamais Sasuke ne lui avait manqué de respect et la colère déforma rapidement son visage. Il allait rétorquer quand une voix familière résonna dans le couloir.

\- Trouvé.

Naruto regarda le nouvel arrivant et sa colère se multiplia.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ? Ah Uzumaki-sensei, désolé de vous interrompre, lança Deidara en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le jeune blond jongla entre leur professeur et Sasuke, qui se fixaient en chien de faïence.

\- Il y a un problème ? Se risqua-t-il.

\- Le problème, c'est que deux élèves se baladent dans l'école alors que c'est interdit à cette heure-ci.

\- On allait juste-

\- Ça met égal, dépêchez-vous de sortir de l'établissement avant que je vous colle, s'énerva Naruto.

Les deux adolescents ne répondirent rien et s'en allèrent sous la menace de leur Sensei.

Ce dernier soupira d'exaspération et se retourna pour rejoindre la salle des professeurs, mais il sursauta en voyant Hinata devant lui.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il à sa collègue.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ? Répondit-elle par une autre question.

\- Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là, surligna-t-il en la dépassant.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Il s'arrêta aux paroles de sa collègue.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton amie ?

Pendant une seconde, il avait oublié qu'il en avait parlé avec Hinata. Est-ce que c'était si évident que ça ? Son visage donnait autant d'indices ?

\- Tu peux me parler, tu sais. Je ne dirais rien à Kiba si c'est ça qui-

\- Il n'y a rien à dire… Il préfère être avec un autre le jour de mon anniversaire, c'est tout.

Sans prendre conscience qu'il venait d'avouer à Hinata qu'il sortait avec un homme, il reprit son chemin et disparut du couloir, la laissant à moitié surprise d'une telle révélation.

* * *

\- Sensei, on peut partir plus tôt aujourd'hui ? lança une fille au premier rang.

\- En quel honneur ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Pour votre anniversaire ! Vous n'avez pas envie d'en profiter dès maintenant ?

Sasuke releva brusquement les yeux de sa copie à la réponse d'une de ses camarades. Il chercha Naruto des yeux et quand il rencontra les azurs, il eut un petit pincement au cœur. La lumière se fit sur le comportement que son amant avait eu le matin même. Ce dernier voulait passer ce jour spécial avec lui et il avait tout gâché, en même temps Naruto ne lui avait rien dit.

Ce dernier soupira et, se rasseyant à son bureau, lança :

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ? Interrogèrent plusieurs élèves, pleins d'espoir.

\- Oui. Aller, filez avant que je change d'avis.

Ni une, ni deux, la classe se vida en un temps-record. Sasuke rangea ses cahiers dans son sac de cours et suivi le mouvement, mais s'arrêta devant son professeur.

\- Je-

\- Ton rendez-vous t'attend, ne le fais pas attendre, le coupa-t-il sans relever ses yeux vers lui.

Il regarda à la porte de la salle de classe et vit Deidara. Naruto semblait complètement fermé à la discussion, donc il ne chercha pas plus loin et partit. Sortant du bâtiment, Sasuke écoutait son camarade d'une oreille distraite.

\- Tout le monde dit qu'Uzumaki-sensei est cool mais franchement je ne trouve pas. Il est super-froid avec moi et désagréable, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Hm.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, constata le nouvel élève. On finit le dossier, ce soir, chez toi ?

\- À propos de ça…

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Mon moment préféré dans ce chapitre c'est quand Naruto jette Sasuke sur le bord de la route. Alors est-ce que le brun va faire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de son pansement ?_

 _J'espère que le saut dans le temps entre l'apparition de Deidara en Sept et l'anniversaire de Naruto le 10oct ne vous à pas perturber. Sachez qu'on entame la deuxième moitié de cette histoire ^^  
_

 _A partir du 28/07 au 14/08, je suis en vacances, normalement là où je vais, il y aura la wifi donc je pourrais poster comme signalé plus bas mais dans le cas où, je posterais à mon retour._

 _Pansement 9 : 30/07/2017_

 _Extra CICATRICES Yahiko-Konan-Nagato posté_

 ** _Petite réponse à Menthe :_** _Coucou, oui décourageant le Sasuke mais en même temps, leur relation est censée être clairement basé sur le sexe depuis le début donc pourquoi vouloir l'approfondir ? Ah et j'ai oublié, dans le dernier chapitre, de te dire merci pour le commentaire sur KIDNAPPING alors je le fais maintenant ^^ Contente que ce OS t'aies plut ! Bisous bisous_ ** _  
_**

 _ **Petite réponse à Leeloo :** Coucou, une nouvelle "tête" si je peux le dire comme ça ^^ . Je comprends, je fais généralement pareil, je dois avoir 2 histoires qui ne sont pas terminé que je suis mais c'est uniquement parce que j'aime bcp ce que font ces auteurs là. Donc je suis très contente que tu es tenté et que cette histoire non complète te plaise, surtout que t'aurais pu t'arrêter quand tu as lu que c'était une prof/élève et apparemment tu ne l'a pas fait alors top ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite =) Bisous bisous_


	10. Chp 10 : Pansement 9

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on fête ensemble ton anniversaire ? Se renseigna Sakura, prête à partir.

\- Sûr, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Mais… Commença Kiba.

Hinata posa une main sur le bras de son petit ami. D'un petit sourire, elle lui fit comprendre de ne pas insister.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, nous serons au Tourbillon.

\- Itachi et moi, on sera à l'Akatsuki, tu sais, le restaurant de la dernière fois, précisa Sakura.

Naruto hocha la tête et les mit gentiment à la porte. Il profita d'être seul pour se faire un bain. Il avait besoin de se relaxer et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de Sasuke. Il n'aimait pas fêter son anniversaire parce que ses parents étaient morts ce jour-là. D'habitude, Sakura et Kiba réussissaient à organiser une petite sortie innocente, qui passait comme une lettre à la poste pour lui changer les idées et pour la première fois, depuis des années, il avait eu envie de le fêter ou plutôt le passer avec son élève, mais Sasuke avait refusé et ça le touchait plus que ça aurait dû. De plus, ce dernier n'était pas au courant quand il avait fait la demande alors il s'en voulut un peu d'avoir réagi aussi violemment.

Assis dans son canapé, Naruto, en short et tee-shirt orange, cherchait un film à regarder sur la télévision, regrettant qu'il n'y eût rien d'intéressant, il activa sa console et lança Neetflix. L'application lui proposa de reprendre la lecture du film d'horreur qu'il avait regardé avec Sasuke et il bloqua dessus, se remémorant cette soirée qui avait engendré son histoire avec lui.

La sonnette retentit, le faisant sortir de ses pensées et il se leva pour voir le visiteur. Quand, il ouvrit la porte, Sasuke se trouvait là, un long pardessus qui le recouvrait entièrement et complètement trempé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sasuke ?

\- Tu vas me laisser sur le pas de la porte ?

Naruto l'invita à rentrer et partit chercher une serviette qu'il lui tendit. Sasuke la récupéra après s'être déchaussé et s'essuya les cheveux.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Tu voulais que je vienne, répondit le brun comme une évidence.

\- Rentre chez toi, ta pitié ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Je suis là parce que j'en avais envie.

Naruto en doutait fortement, il avait bien vu la culpabilité dans les yeux de son élève quand Tayuya avait parlé de son anniversaire.

\- Tu n'avais pas un devoir ? Cracha-t-il.

\- Un de mes professeurs nous a laissé partir plus tôt, j'ai eu le temps de le terminer, explique le brun en faisait référence à lui.

\- … Ça ne change rien, rentre s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas d'humeur, avoua-t-il en reprenant place sur le canapé.

Au lieu de l'écouter, Sasuke le rejoignit et se posta devant lui, s'agenouillant entre ses jambes. L'adolescent posa ses mains sur son t-shirt et fit passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête. Naruto se laissa faire, se maudissant de son incapacité à résister aux yeux onyx face à lui, yeux qui le défiaient d'arrêter son traitement, que tous deux attendait avec impatience. Sasuke tira sur son short et il souleva les hanches pour faciliter la descente puis le brun se pencha pour déposer des baisers papillon sur son corps.

Naruto voulait vraiment arrêter ses lèvres qui goûtaient son ventre, son torse, ou l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mais son corps n'était pas du même avis, plus que ça, il en redemandait.

Il sentit Sasuke tracer, du bout de sa langue, un chemin partant de son téton, passant par son nombril et finissant sur son bas-ventre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, sur le dossier du canapé, fermant les yeux pour savourer pleinement la caresse buccale qu'il allait recevoir, caresse dont il rêvait depuis le bar, mais que Sasuke ne lui avait pas encore refait. Son élève lui écarta un peu plus les jambes et l'organe humide se positionna sous ses bourses.

Il frissonna sous la nouvelle sensation, il n'avait jamais laissé personne s'approcher aussi près de son anus, mais il avait totalement confiance en Sasuke. Il apprécia la caresse, bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé, laissant la langue remonter. Ses bourses reçurent une petite attention avant d'être délaissées pour son sexe, mais une main fine vint prendre le relais. Toujours du bout de la langue, Sasuke redécouvrit son membre, s'arrêtant sur le gland et titilla l'entrée de l'urètre. Il grogna d'impatience, son amant jouait avec ses nerfs, mais, sans prévenir, il prit son membre en bouche et fit un long va et vient. Naruto sentit du relief sur la langue parcourant son sexe et dans un geste inconscient, il lui agrippa les cheveux et tira en arrière.

Rictus moqueur sur les lèvres, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et tira la langue, montrant un piercing lingual discret. Le sexe de Naruto eut un sursaut d'envie.

\- ça te plaît ?

L'adulte hocha la tête de haut en bas. Sasuke lui fit lâcher prise et se redressa. Naruto remarqua seulement maintenant que son amant avait toujours son pardessus. Pardessus que son propriétaire retira et laissa tomber à terre, se retrouvant complètement nu, un ruban noué autour du cou.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

Il déglutit à la vision de luxure et sa bouche s'assécha. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et exigea du brun qu'il l'embrasse.

Sasuke se jeta sur Naruto et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le baiser était empressé, impatient et brutal. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il voulait goûter de nouveau à cette langue et il le fit encore et encore. Il la suça, mordit puis la relâcha. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, haletant plus que la situation l'exigeait.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer chez moi, comme ça et de me rendre fou, l'accusa Naruto.

\- Peut-être que je devrais partir.

L'adulte grogna et ils se jetèrent une fois de plus sur la bouche de l'autre. Quand ils décidèrent de reprendre un peu d'air, ils étaient déjà à leur limite. Sasuke se décolla de Naruto et s'assit sur la table basse en face du canapé.

\- Reviens ici.

\- Non, répondit Sasuke en le repoussant d'un pied sur le torse.

\- Sasuke, grogna Naruto.

\- Touche-toi.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et il répéta :

\- Touche-toi, sinon je ne te laisserai pas me toucher.

Relevant le défi, Naruto commença par caresser son torse.

\- Non pas là, l'arrêta Sasuke.

\- …

\- Là, lui montra-t-il en commençant à se branler.

\- Non. Arrête ça.

L'adolescent ne l'écouta pas et continua à se faire du bien. Une main sur son sexe et une triturant son téton percé. Il gémit le prénom de son professeur pour le faire céder, mais l'autre tenait bon.

\- Sasuke…

\- Fais-le et je-mmh suis à toi.

Sasuke ferma les yeux sous la montée de sensation, mais les rouvrit rapidement en entendant Naruto haleter fortement. Ce dernier, enfoncé dans le canapé, appliquait des vas et viens sur sa verge, le regardant faire de même.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais faire ça, jura Naruto entre ses dents.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à le croire non plus, mais la satisfaction qu'il en tira à faire plier Naruto, à le faire passer au-dessus du souvenir de sa mère, l'incita à lui faire plaisir. Il arrêta ses caresses, celles de son amant et se jeta sur le sexe dressé face à lui. Avec envie, il suça, salivant abondamment. La main puissante de son amant se perdit dans ses cheveux et il accentua sa caresse en frottant son piercing contre le membre. Naruto aimait ses pipes, c'était une évidence et, en entendant ses bruits non étouffés, le bijou était définitivement un plus.

\- Arrête, je vais venir, le prévint Naruto.

Sasuke continua avec plus de vigueur, il devait le goûter, le boire, être rempli de lui et cette pensée le fit frissonner. Depuis quand être avec Naruto, coucher avec lui était devenu un besoin plus qu'une envie ? Son amant éjacula dans sa bouche et il avala tout sans rechigner. Il se leva et Naruto l'attrapa pour l'allonger sur le canapé puis fondit sur ses lèvres. Une langue ravageuse força l'entrée et repartit à la découverte de sa bouche.

\- Ce soir, je te fais l'amour, déclara l'adulte en libérant ses lèvres et un second frison, d'impatience cette fois, parcourut tout son corps

XxX

\- Sakura ?

Sakura sursauta et reporta son attention sur Itachi.

\- Pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

\- Avec Naruto ?

Elle soupira et offrit un piteux sourire à son petit copain.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je m'inquiète.

\- Je comprends, tu veux annuler le restaurant et rentrer ?

La proposition était vraiment tentante, certes, elle venait de se taper plus d'une heure de route entre les automobilistes qui ne savent pas conduire sous la pluie et Itachi, qu'elle avait récupéré à son travail, mais elle s'en foutait un peu. Son ami d'enfance l'inquiétait, car, depuis des jours, il était morose, même Kiba ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et lui aussi s'inquiétait.

\- Je ne sais pas, il nous a fait comprendre qu'il voulait être seul, mais il était bizarre.

\- Appelle-le avant et après on avisera.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu confuse de gâcher leur soirée.

Il insista et elle composa son numéro sur l'écran central de sa voiture. Les tonalités résonnèrent, mais elle tomba sur sa messagerie. Elle recommença deux fois sur les encouragements d'Itachi, mais se mit à paniquer comme Naruto ne répondait pas, puis au quatrième appel, il décrocha.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-elle.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?_

\- Je rentre pour passer la soirée avec toi, dit–elle.

Les appels sans réponse avaient eu raison d'elle.

 _\- Oui ! Enfin, non, je veux dire non, ne rentre pas._

La réponse enjouée de son ami la surprit et encore plus en entendant des bruits bizarres en arrière-plan.

\- Naruto ?

\- …

Elle l'entendit chuchoter quelque chose qui ressemblait à « arrête ça, deux minutes » et un ricanement cristallin. Elle haussa un sourcil et dirigea son regard vers Itachi, qui semblait légèrement crisper.

\- Naruto, tu es avec quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Ne rentre pas, c'est tout._

\- Naruto, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

 _\- Oui, je suis avec quelqu'un._

\- Qui ?

 _\- Une fille… Aie, mais ça ne va pas ?!_ Hurla-t-il dans le combiné.

Sakura et Itachi perçurent des jurons étouffés et la voix de Naruto résonna :

 _\- Écoute… Je ne suis pas prêt à vous la présenter. Est-ce que tu peux respecter ça et passer la nuit ailleurs ?_

Malgré le sérieux de la phrase, ils n'étaient pas ignorant alors les légers soupirs et halètement les alertèrent, faisant comprendre que Naruto était en train de s'envoyer en l'air en même temps qu'il téléphonait.

\- Oui.

 _\- Merci, salut,_ expédia-t-il.

Elle entendit un bruit sourd et s'attendait à ce que la communication soit coupée, mais rien et une voix familière résonna dans la voiture.

 _\- C'est qui que tu traites de fille ?_

Sakura voulut raccrocher en comprenant de qui il s'agissait, mais Itachi l'en empêcha et elle craint le pire.

 _\- Soit pas susceptible, si je dis la vérité, elle ne me lâchera pas jusqu'à te trouver._

Un grognement lui répondit.

 _\- J'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle soit au courant. Ah ! Bouges plus vite._

 _\- Moi pas, tu veux que ton frère me tue ? Tu es mignon, mais au troisième round, c'est tout ce dont je suis capable. Tu n'as qu'à te mettre au-dessus et travailler un peu._

Un bruit de draps puis des gémissements.

 _\- Putain, faut tout faire soi-même. Mmmh frère serait ravie de savoir que tu remplaces Neji._

 _\- Merde, tu es obligé de me parler de lui, maintenant ?_

 _\- Oh ça va, la ferme et baise-moi._

Un nouveau bruit de draps.

 _\- Non, je te l'ai dit, ce soir, je te fais l'amour._

Un gémissement, un hoquet de surprise et un halètement de pure extase.

 _\- Tu es tellement beau Sasuke._

Un cri de plaisir se fit entendre et Itachi choisit ce moment pour raccrocher lui-même, comme s'il avait eu besoin d'avoir la confirmation que c'était bien son cadet.

\- Écoute, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit, on... je vais m'en occuper tu-

\- Non, coupa la voix rauque de son homme. C'est moi qui vais l'arrêter.

\- Attends, Naruto est quelqu'un de bien, crois-moi et-

\- Je sais Sakura, mais je ne parlais pas de lui, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Mon frère va faire du mal à Naruto et il faut que cette relation cesse avant.

Itachi baissa les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce soit Sasuke le problème, mais la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui, le mois dernier, plus ce qu'il venait d'entendre, lui confirma une chose évidente. Son petit frère se servait de son professeur pour panser ses blessures, alors que, ce dernier, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte, s'attachait à Sasuke. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et soupira. À ses côtés, Sakura posa sa main sur sa cuisse dans un geste réconfortant, mais elle doutait de son pouvoir de petite amie.

Quand il s'agissait de Sasuke, Itachi ne répondait plus de rien.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Je veux le même cadeau que Naruto xp Et Itachi va s'en mêler ai ai ai (NDC : Bordel, je me suis plié de rire a la fin. Surtout avec mozart en fond)_

 _Pansement 10 : 06/08/2017_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _ **Petit coup de gueule de l'auteur :** _

_Moyenne de 300-350 visiteurs- 37 followers et 5 reviews par chapitre, vous trouvez ça normal ? Perso pas moi. J'écris par plaisir mais je publies pour vous alors je pense que vous pouvez comprendre que ça me décourage et que ça me donne pas très envie de partager mes écrits ... Bref, j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire donc je la mettrais en ligne comme promis, pour les autres que j'ai commencé, on verra si je suis motivée pour les finir._

 _ **Petite réponse à Naomi-NaruSasu:** __Tkt, j'avais compris que c'était toi ^^_ _Si tu aimes les disputes/ réconciliation, tu vas être servi jusqu'à la fin ! Ainsi que les nouveaux perso... fin bref j'en dis pas plus mais je pense que l'histoire va continuer à te plaire. Merci bcp, je vais en profiter comme il se doit de mes vacances mais oui tkt pas je vais poster comme promis. Bisous bisous  
_


	11. Chp 11 : Pansement 10

S'asseyant à côté de sa petite amie, Itachi regarda Naruto et Sasuke s'asseoir face à eux, Hinata à côté de Sasuke et Kiba en bout de table entre Sakura et sa petite amie. Un serveur prit rapidement leur apéritif et leur donna le menu. Tout le monde se pencha dessus et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil entre son cadet et le professeur qui discutait des différents plats. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Sasuke de ce qu'il avait découvert. Le coup de fil datait du mercredi soir, Sasuke avait prétexté dormir chez Suigetsu, donc ils auraient dû se voir le jeudi soir, mais un rendez-vous avait traîné et il était rentré trop tard, son frère déjà au lit. Aujourd'hui il était vendredi soir et le matin, Sasuke s'était éclipsé avant son réveil. Il aurait voulu avoir une conversation sérieuse avant de venir au restaurant pour fêter l'anniversaire de Naruto, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Le serveur revint prendre leur commande, leur signalant un peu d'attente et repartit.

\- Elle a bon goût ta petite amie, entama Kiba

\- Hein ? Demanda intelligemment Naruto.

\- C'est bien elle qui t'a offert ce collier pour ton anniversaire ?

L'aîné des Uchiha, comme tous les autres, jeta un regard au bijou autour du cou du blond. Il s'agissait d'un cristal bleu azur, rappelant ses yeux, entouré de deux boules métalliques, sur un cordon simple noir. C'est vrai qu'il était très beau et mettait en valeur Naruto.

\- Oui enfin non, bafouilla le professeur, c'est un cadeau de Sasuke.

Itachi vit son cadet se crisper en entendant la gourde que son amant venait de commettre devant tout le monde.

\- Et ben ça va tranquille, tes élèves t'adorent, entre un mug gravé, un porte-clé clochette et ça, qu'est-ce que tu leur fais à tes élèves pour être gâté comme ça ? Lança Kiba.

Naruto se mit à rire nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne puis passa son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et le ramena près de lui, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Sasuke est plus qu'un élève, il fait partie de la famille, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

Le brun se mit à râler et essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte, mais sans aucun succès, finalement, il s'avoua vaincu sous le rire du blond et des autres invités. Itachi trouva, dans cette scène, de la complicité, de la tendresse et une sorte de sérénité.

\- J'en fais partie contre ma volonté, bouda son cadet emprisonné contre Naruto.

\- Ahah arrête, tu es trop bien avec nous, tu t'es décoincé en plus, c'est une bonne chose. Tu n'es pas mieux comme ça ?

\- Naruto-kun ! Le gronda Hinata, lui rappelant gentiment que Sasuke était avant tout un de ses élèves.

De sa main libre, Naruto se gratta une seconde fois l'arrière du crâne et rigola pour masquer sa nervosité. Il se tourna quand même vers Itachi pour obtenir un soutien et ce dernier lui donna sans réfléchir. Son cadet avait effectivement changé et en bien. Dans une réaction purement enfantine, Sasuke mordit la main près de son visage qui le retenait prisonnier contre le torse musclé de Naruto.

\- Aie !

\- Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, cracha l'adolescent à son attention et celui de son professeur.

Le blond se mit à rire de plus belle et continua à le taquiner en tirant sur la joue pâle de Sasuke.

\- Oh, tu ne vas pas bouder, je rigole. Allez, c'est mon anniversaire Sasuke. Souris, ça me suffira comme cadeau.

Un tic nerveux fit bouger le sourcil de Sasuke avant qu'il se tourne brusquement vers Naruto, agrippant son collier azur.

\- Tu as déjà eu ton cadeau, mais je te le reprends si tu n'es pas content, jura-t-il entre ses dents en rapprochant leur visage à quelques centimètres.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles, la même envie passa dans les yeux onyx et lagons, une folle envie de s'embrasser. Puis se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et espérant que leur comportement passe inaperçu Sasuke repoussa son sensei sans ménagement avant que Naruto éclate de rire, une fois de plus.

\- Et ben, je suis vraiment pressé de rencontrer celle qui te met dans tous tes états, je ne t'ai jamais vu changer aussi vite d'humeur en deux jours, lança Kiba sans se rendre compte qu'il sauvait son meilleur ami. Comment est-elle ?

\- Super susceptible, un peu comme Sasuke.

Un bruit sourd s'éleva quand la table bougea. Naruto lâcha un deuxième cri de douleur et fusilla son élève qui faisait comme si de rien était en plongeant son nez dans son verre.

Sur le coup de pied plus qu'évident de Sasuke, les plats arrivèrent et le repas se passa tranquillement, les sujets de discussions étaient variés et tout le monde partageait ensemble. Itachi épiait les moindres faits et geste des amants secrets, mais, à part l'égarement de l'apéro, ils ne laissaient rien paraître et s'il n'avait pas vu leur petit doigt entrelacé sous la table en faisant tomber un de ses couverts, sans faire exprès ça va de soi, il n'aurait rien pu deviner.

Le serveur posa les desserts et Naruto s'étouffa en entamant le sien.

\- Idiot, soupira Sasuke.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'aime pas la poudre.

\- Alors, pourquoi vous avez pris un opéra ?

\- Pour le craquant du dessous.

\- Tsss, un vrai gamin. Allez, donnez-moi ça, je me dévoue.

Naruto allait lui répondre, mais se retint en voyant Sasuke dévorer le dessus du dessert. Il sourit devant le geste. Le blond venait de découvrir que son amant était gourmand.

Itachi regarda Naruto poser un regard tendre sur son cadet puis les laissa partager le dessert dans leur bulle. Il chercha les yeux de Sakura, mais cette dernière fixait Naruto, un doux sourire sur le visage, elle semblait heureuse de voir son meilleur ami ainsi. Il croisa les yeux uniques d'Hinata et il sut qu'elle avait compris. Seul Kiba continuait sur son idée que son ami leur cachait une fille :

\- Tu ne la cacheras pas longtemps, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit d'un ton las le blond.

\- Ouais, ouais, tu verras, je vais découvrir de qui il s'agit. Si elle a réussi à te faire oublier notre sensei, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose de spéciale.

Naruto grimaça.

\- Haku-Sensei, souffla Hinata.

\- Pas besoin de préciser.

\- Non, je veux dire Haku-sensei, répéta-t-elle. Il est là.

Tous les yeux regardèrent dans sa direction et à quelques pas d'eux se trouvaient un homme brun, aux cheveux longs et la peau aussi blanche que celle de Sasuke. Il se dirigeait vers eux et quand il fut à leur table, Sasuke aperçut un collier ras de cou noir et de beaux yeux marron. Il salua tout le monde d'un signe de tête et reporta son regard sur Naruto qui fixait son dessert.

Sasuke regarda son amant, incapable de lever les yeux vers son premier amour. La tension était palpable à la table. Sakura et Kiba fusillaient le plus vieux, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement contre leur ami. Sasuke sentait le regard d'Hinata et son frère sur lui, mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Il pressa le petit doigt de Naruto pour obtenir une réaction, réaction qui lui pinça le cœur. Naruto rompit tout contact avec lui et remit sa main sur la table.

\- Comment allez-vous Sensei ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours baisés.

\- Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

La voix douce et apaisante, déstabilisa Sasuke, de même que son visage de poupée. L'adulte se fit haler et Naruto répondit :

\- Vous devriez partir sensei, Zabuza-san doit vous attendre.

\- Il n'y a plus de Zabuza.

Bien qu'il garde les yeux sur son dessert, Naruto réagit immédiatement dans une affirmation, puis une question suivie :

\- Vous êtes triste.

\- …

\- Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ?

\- … Tu n'arrives pas à me regarder dans les yeux, souffla simplement l'adulte debout près du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Haku ? Relança-t-il plus durement.

Sasuke regarda l'homme réfléchir à la bonne chose à faire. Répondre ou laisser couler. Contrairement aux autres, il ne releva pas le changement de personne parce que lui-même savait la difficulté de choisir entre "vous" et "tu", pour s'adresser à Naruto, en fonction des gens présents, du contexte ou encore du sujet.

\- Il est mort.

La réponse refroidit tout le monde à la table. Aucune condoléance ne fut souhaitée, pas même de Naruto, ça aurait été hypocrite de sa part. Il détestait l'homme qui avait gâché leur histoire, ne s'inquiétant que d'une seule personne, Haku.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Sasuke vit l'ancien professeur poser une main dans ses cheveux blé et les caresser tendrement. Au geste, le visage de Naruto s'assombrir et la phrase d'Haku le mit au bord des larmes.

-Après ce que je t'ai fait, tu t'inquiètes encore sincèrement pour moi. Tu es un gentil garçon, tu l'as toujours été. C'est cette partie de toi qui m'a fait tomber amoureux.

Naruto attrapa son poignet et releva enfin la tête pour lui faire face.

\- Réponds.

\- Mieux à cet instant précis, sourit-il sincèrement. Tu es toujours aussi beau.

Naruto reporta son regard sur la table et plongea son nez dans son verre avant de lui demander de partir. Il voulait juste savoir s'il allait bien, rien de plus.

\- Naruto, j'aimerais-

\- Vous avez quatre ans de retard sensei.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, je-

\- Rassurez-vous, j'ai compris. Vous ne m'aimiez pas, parce que vous étiez amoureux d'un autre.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais je t'aimais aussi. Je vous aimais tous les deux et je n'ai pas réussi à gérer la situation correctement.

\- Si vous le dites. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous l'avez choisi donc il n'y a rien d'autre à expliquer.

\- Tu as tort. Je n'ai pas choisi. Tu l'as fait pour nous.

Le blond bougea et le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est toi qui es parti Naruto, je ne te demandais pas de te battre, mais tu as abandonné, tu nous as abandonnés.

\- Tu m'as trompé !

Haku se fit une seconde fois halé et indiqua aux personnes qui l'accompagnaient qu'il arrivait. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche intérieure de son blouson et sortit son portefeuille. Il l'ouvrit et récupéra une photo en long qu'il déposa sur la table devant Naruto.

Sasuke regarda discrètement les miniatures provenant sûrement d'un photomaton. Sur chacune, Naruto et Haku posaient différemment. Ils souriaient à pleines dents sur celle du haut, après ils tiraient la langue puis s'embrassaient.

\- Viens à la maison. Chez nous… Je n'ai jamais déménagé. Je veux juste te parler.

Sur ces mots, Haku disparut et Naruto resta figé sur les photos devant lui. Personne n'osa briser le silence, mais tout le monde savait que cette rencontre engendrera une multitude de conséquences. Sasuke se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son professeur, mais à peine Naruto sentit son contact, qu'il se leva, prétextant une envie pressente.

Le cœur du brun lui compressa la poitrine. Naruto le fuyait.

XxX

Sasuke entra chez lui et retira rapidement ses vêtements trempés. Il pleuvait aujourd'hui, comme il pleuvait depuis une semaine. C'était vraiment une semaine d'octobre pourri et triste. Naruto ne lui donnait plus signe de vie que ce soit personnellement ou professionnellement, d'après le proviseur, il était en arrêt maladie, mais lui savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une petite grippe, mais bien d'une vraie maladie, une maladie d'amour et il en eût la confirmation en arrivant dans le salon. Sakura et Itachi étaient assis sur le canapé et la rosé semblait préoccupée et triste, son frère la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, il ne parle plus, ne mange plus, il reste enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée à boire. On n'arrive pas à le faire réagir. Kiba m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il déprime et j'ai vraiment peur. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire pour l'aider ? Je suis perdue et morte d'inquiétude.

\- Je-

\- Je vais m'en occuper, coupa Sasuke en signalant sa présence.

Les deux adultes se retournèrent et le regardèrent, mais avant qu'ils ne protestent, il continua :

\- Amenez-moi le voir. Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Itachi vit une détermination sans nom dans les yeux de son cadet, mélangé à une pointe de tristesse, il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mais voir sa petite amie le supplier des yeux le fit céder.

* * *

\- J'y vais seul, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, les fit patienter Sasuke avant de sortir de la voiture.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers les escaliers extérieurs, les monta et s'arrêta devant la porte de la colocation de son professeur. Il frappa, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. N'insistant pas, il prit les clés de Sakura pour ouvrir. Elle l'avait prévenu, Kiba n'était pas là et Naruto n'ouvrirait sûrement pas. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le salon vide, partant dans le couloir pour atteindre la chambre de son amant et leva la main pour frapper, mais se ravisa.

Il poussa lentement la porte et s'avança dans la pièce, plongée dans le noir. La lumière du couloir, qu'il fit entrer, éclaira Naruto, allongé sur son lit, habillé seulement d'une serviette sur ses hanches, un pied et un bras en dehors du lit. Son autre bras recouvrait ses yeux et sa main dans le vide tenait une bouteille d'alcool. Malgré la beauté du corps qu'il aimait tant, cette vision de déchéance lui serra le cœur.

Il s'approcha jusqu' à son amant, prit la bouteille, la reposa sur la table de chevet et se fit une place sur un micro-bout de matelas sur le flanc de Naruto. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blés encore mouillés puis attrapa le poignet bronzé pour dégager les yeux azur.

\- Regarde-moi.

Naruto obéit et ouvrit ses paupières, mais Sasuke fut déçu, il n'y avait plus d'éclat dans les lagons, juste de la brume.

\- Hey… Le salua-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plaît, souffla le malade avec une haleine imbibé d'alcool.

\- Vous manquez à tout le monde en classe.

\- …

\- Tu me manques…

Son professeur ne réagissait pas, donc il décida que ça ne servait à rien de passer par quatre chemins.

\- Parle- moi, ordonna-t-il.

Naruto le regarda et il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne céderait pas. L'adulte se résigna et parla d'une voix étranglée d'émotions :

\- Il a raison... Je l'ai abandonné. Je suis parti sans me battre. C'est ma faute.

Sasuke déplaça sa main et caressa la joue striée. Il se voulait réconfortant, mais n'y arrivait pas. Il se leva pour se positionner à califourchon sur son amant et fut heureux de sentir la main puissante, ne pas le repousser, mais caresser sa hanche. Il se devait de remettre sur pied son sensei. C'était son rôle.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es parti parce que tu ne voulais pas souffrir davantage. Il y a plusieurs mois, tu m'as dit que j'étais plus intelligent que toi à cet âge-là, mais c'est faux. Tu as fait la chose la plus raisonnable pour ne plus avoir mal et c'est tout à ton honneur. Tu méritais mieux que de te battre pour un homme qui en aimait un autre, alors je t'interdis de t'en vouloir pour ça.

\- ... Et maintenant, Sasuke ?

Le brun colla son front à celui de Naruto. Il respira son odeur sucrée mélangée à l'alcool qu'il buvait depuis des jours, s'y enivrant une dernière fois.

\- Maintenant, tu dois prendre une décision. La raison de ton malheur n'existe plus. Haku vous aimait tous les deux, mais aujourd'hui, il ne reste que toi. Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il ne te fera pas de mal, mais il n'y a plus de raison qu'il le fasse.

\- ... C'est ce que tu veux, que je retourne avec lui ?

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux et que tu sois en accord avec toi-même. Je te connais Naruto. Je sais que tu t'en veux d'avoir laissé tomber, ce n'est pas ce que tu es, alors tu as le droit de te battre pour ce en quoi tu crois. Tu as le droit d'effacer tes remords pour ne pas avoir de regret. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance et personne ne t'en voudra d'essayer.

\- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner...

Les mots blessèrent plus qu'ils soulagèrent, le cœur de Sasuke. Lui non plus ne voulait pas que Naruto l'abandonne, mais il le devait. C'était le pacte. Juste un pansement.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner. C'est moi qui te demande de partir.

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Souffla Naruto contre ses lèvres.

Bien sûr, qu'il voulait encore de lui, mais ce n'était pas la question, la vision que son professeur lui offrait eut raison de lui.

Sasuke ne résista pas et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour lui prouver. Il se maudit de ne pas pouvoir résister à cet homme et de prendre ce que l'autre n'était pas conscient de lui donner. Les mains de Naruto se perdirent dans ses cheveux et il libéra la bouche quand l'air lui manqua.

Doucement, il partit à la découverte du corps de son amant. Juste une dernière fois, il s'autorisait juste une dernière fois à goûter son corps avant de briser les liens qui les reliaient. Il déposa des baisers papillon, créant une descente jusqu'au sexe de son amant, qu'il contourna pour embrasser le périnée. Sasuke savait que son professeur était sensible à cet endroit, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin, pourtant, l'envie fut plus fort aujourd'hui en voyant la faiblesse dont son amant faisait preuve.

Entre ses mains, Naruto se laissait complètement faire, l'alcool aidant, alors il se décida à descendre jusqu'à l'anneau rosé et le lécha avec envie. Le blond ne résista même pas, bien au contraire, il poussa sur ses hanches pour approfondir la caresse et gémit. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais Sasuke voulait le faire sien, il voulait marquer ce corps pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas.

Il se releva sur Naruto, le surplombant complètement puis présenta deux doigts à l'entrée. Il regarda son amant et ce dernier se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il profita de son état euphorique pour enfoncer ses phalanges, étouffant les plaintes de plaisir dans sa bouche. Il la relâcha puis déplaça la sienne à l'oreille du blond.

\- Je vous veux sensei. Faites-moi confiance. Je suis doué à ça.

D'un coup, il sentit Naruto se resserrer autour de ses doigts et son corps se crisper. Il avait prononcé les mots qu'il ne fallait pas...

Il se mit à gigoter et quand il se repositionna correctement, son amant se recouvrit les yeux de ses deux avant bras. De légers tremblements obligèrent Sasuke à se retirer puis un son qui se rapprochait d'un sanglot résonna dans la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas, dit Naruto, sa voix se cassant sous l'émotion.

XxX

Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il devait le voir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient trempés à cause de l'averse et de l'eau s'immisçait dans son cou, mais peu lui importait. C'était ce soir ou jamais. Il enjamba les marches extérieures du bâtiment deux parts deux et arriva devant une porte. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle et cogna plusieurs fois. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage pâle qu'il avait tant aimé, les cheveux longs noirs détachés et des yeux noisettes surpris. Il ne laissa pas son ancien professeur parler et se jeta sur sa bouche, forçant l'entrée pour insérer sa langue. Il voulait le goûter une nouvelle fois, il en avait besoin. Il sentit des mains s'accrocher à sa nuque et les siennes forcèrent pour rentrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement, leur appartement. D'un coup de pied, il referma la porte et s'abandonna à son ancien amant.

À quelques mètres de là, Itachi regardait, entre deux battements d'essuie-glace, Naruto pousser Haku à l'intérieur de chez lui. Avant même de regarder sa petite amie, il jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour voir son cadet qui, la tête contre la vitre et la main devant la bouche, fixait dehors les voitures qui défilaient sur la route.

\- Qu'est-ce -

\- À partir de maintenant, il ira mieux Sakura-san, la coupa Sasuke.

\- Sasuke… l'interpella Itachi.

\- Je te l'avais dit nii-san, ça serait temporaire. Quand la blessure est guérie, on enlève le pansement.

\- Sasuke…

\- Ramène-moi à la maison, s'il te plaît.

Son cadet ferma les yeux et déplaça sa main pour cacher son visage. La luminosité ne lui permettait pas de distinguer correctement les choses, mais il était prêt à parier qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Depuis le début, il croyait que Sasuke se servait de Naruto, mais, à cet instant précis, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas, ou peut-être au début, mais les sentiments avaient fini par éclore sans que son cadet s'en rende compte. Il s'en voulut davantage de ne pas avoir mis un terme à cette relation, pire que ça, à l'avoir incité. Sasuke souffrait et c'était en partie de sa faute.

La main sur le visage pour se cacher de son frère et Sakura, Sasuke ressassa encore et encore son dernier moment avec Naruto.

XxX

 _\- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas, dit Naruto, sa voix se cassant sous l'émotion._

 _\- Vas-y alors._

 _\- Non, je ne peux pas te faire ça._

 _\- Si, tu peux et tu dois. Je vais bien Naruto, réellement, je me sens mieux, tu as réussi à me faire oublier Neji._

 _Et Sasuke aurait voulu être capable de faire la même chose, mais il n'avait pas eut ce pouvoir._

 _\- Vas-y, je n'ai plus besoin que tu sois mon pansement._

 _\- … Ça va faire mal…_

 _\- Quand ça fait mal, faut pas que ça dure. C'est comme quand on arrache un pansement, faut le faire d'un coup. On serre les dents et c'est fini. Alors, crois-moi, ce n'est rien, ça ne dura qu'une seconde._

 _Sasuke se leva et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée._

 _\- Merci pour tout sensei, mais, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous devez penser à vous. Aller le rejoindre. Vous l'aimez et il vous aime. Il n'y a plus d'obstacles entre vous, je ne serais pas un obstacle... Foncez._

 _\- C'est ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- C'est ce que je veux._

 _Sur cette affirmation, Sasuke s'en alla, le cœur menaçant de s'arrêter de battre, la gorge nouée et la sensation que ce mensonge était la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie._

 _XxX_

Contre la vitre, Sasuke pressa sa main sur son visage, il devait oublier maintenant, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour son professeur et c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Maintenant, il allait devoir vivre avec.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Chapitre le plus long de l'histoire. Alors on maudit Sasuke ou Naruto d'être parti ?_

 _Merci bcp pour les commentaires précédents, j'en ai eu pas mal et j'étais très contente mais j'espère que ce n'était pas juste parce que j'ai poussé une petite gueulante...J'aime les avis, j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer, les bons comme les mauvais et c'est encourageant !_

 _Pansement 11 : 13/08/2017_

 _Extra CICATRICES sur Yahiko et Itachi ( sexe, sexe et encore sexe )_

 _ **Petite réponse à Yop:** Avec ce chapitre tu dois la trouver encore plus triste =S Tu verras, Naruto fait plus mature par la suite mais sinon oui dans les autres chapitres c'est son caractère et il le reconnait même s'il ne comprend pas d'où ça vient. Le soucis, c'est qu'il l'a été trop rapidement avec Haku ( mature ) et du coup, c'est un petit retour de bâton. Pour Sasuke ce n'est pas qu'il le mène à la baguette, c'est que de base, il met une vraie barrière entre eux et ça donne cette impression mais normalement ça change dans ce chp._

 _ **Petit réponse à Naomi-NaruSasu:** Oui dommage mais c'est vrai que vous êtes là, Merci de toujours me suivre et de me le montrer ! Pour CICATRICES, i extra en tout ^^  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à La:** Merci bcp d'avoir mit un petit review, j'espère que les chp continueront à te donner envi de lire la suite =)_

 _ **P etite réponse à dove :** La voilà_


	12. Chp 12 : Pansement 11

Assis sur son canapé, Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être et reporta son attention sur la tête blonde entre ses jambes.

\- Tu es plutôt doué à ça, lança-t-il en caressant les cheveux doux.

Le blond releva la tête et montra ses azurs pleins de malice.

\- Merci, répondit Deidara en récupérant avec sa langue un peu de sa semence au coin de la bouche.

Ce dernier se releva et vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, prenant son sexe en main pour le stimuler une seconde fois.

\- Je suppose que si tu me laisses carte blanche, c'est que la personne pour qui tu me lâchais tout le temps, ne fait plus partie du tableau.

\- Qui te dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Sasuke, masquant sa surprise.

\- Depuis que je suis arrivé, tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes avances, tu as évité de te retrouver seul chez moi ou chez toi et tu avais toujours des plans de dernière minute.

\- Et ?

\- Et en moins de deux semaines, tu me remarques enfin, tu m'encourages même et tu m'invites à passer l'après-midi chez toi, sans ton grand-frère alors j'en déduis que la place est libre.

Sasuke posa sa main sur la nuque de Deidara, tira dessus pour l'embrasser et le faire taire. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de penser à Naruto, maintenant.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, souffla le blond contre ses lèvres.

Il grogna contre son futur amant, mais, surtout, contre son corps qui réagissait, non aux caresses de Deidara, mais à la pensée de Naruto. Il agrippa les hanches sur ses cuisses et le fit basculer sur le canapé puis se plaça au-dessus du blond.

Il plongea son visage dans son cou et sa main entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon.

\- Attends, l'arrêta Deidara.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais depuis ton arrivée ? souffla-t-il dans son cou, provocant un frisson.

\- Si, je veux juste savoir où on va.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et se redressa légèrement pour lui signaler qu'il était tout ouïe. Deidara suivi le mouvement et se mit sur ses coudes.

\- Est-ce que c'est juste pour le cul ou on se lance dans quelque chose ?

\- … Ça ne dépend pas que de moi.

\- -Je préférerai du sérieux, mais je peux supporter-

\- Ok, coupa Sasuke.

\- "Ok" ? Demanda son futur petit ami, surprit.

Sasuke l'embrassa pour confirmer sa réponse. Il aurait pu dire non, mais il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Contre toute attente, il n'avait pas rappeler Neji, en faite il ne ressentait plus grand chose pour Neji grâce à Naruto et Naruto n'était qu'un plan cul, il était temps de se remettre dans une relation et pourquoi pas Deidara.

Ce dernier l'arrêta une seconde fois :

\- C'est un « ok pour oublier mon ex parce que je l'aime toujours » où « tu me plais donc je n'ai rien à perdre, tout à gagner »?

\- C'est un « ok, tu me plais, et mon ex n'était pas vraiment un ex, il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre nous ».

\- Donc pas de mauvaise surprise s'il revient dans ta vie ?

Sasuke était tenté de lui dire qu'il serait toujours dans sa vie et la sienne jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais il s'abstint. Au lieu de quoi, il acquiesça et ils se remirent en mouvement.

XxX

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas Itachi-san ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous retenir jusqu'au restaurant sachant que je dois récupérer des dossiers. Aller, rentrez.

Itachi ouvrit la porte et laissa le professeur s'avancer dans le hall d'entrée. Ce soir, ils sortaient à quatre avec Sakura et Haku, qu'ils devaient passer prendre. Sa petite amie avait insisté pour rencontrer l'ancien professeur de Naruto et apprendre à le connaître. N'ayant pas redoublé sa dernière année, comme Kiba et Naruto, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, à part ce qu'on lui avait rapporté, mais, étant donné qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, elle tenait absolument à se faire sa propre idée. Elle attendait dans la voiture, lui devait prendre des dossiers pour le lendemain, vu qu'il dormait chez elle, et Naruto avait une envie pressante.

Ils traversèrent le hall et en passant devant la cuisine, ils firent face à Sasuke, torse nu, des suçons bien visibles sur sa peau et son pantalon sur ses hanches, ouvert. S'il fut surpris de leur présence, il n'en montra rien, portant une bouteille d'eau à sa bouche.

Son frère allait parler, mais un blond aux cheveux longs apparu dans la même tenue. Ce dernier remit son tee-shirt, présent dans ses mains, quand il les aperçut et reboutonna son jean.

\- Itachi, Deidara. Deidara, Itachi. Je ne te présente pas notre professeur, un ami de la famille.

L'aîné Uchiha jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto, mais il s'excusait déjà et partit aux toilettes.

Sentant le regard accusateur de son frère, Sasuke tenta de se défendre :

\- Personne ne devait être là.

Itachi soupira et l'informa qu'il allait prendre des dossiers, signalant par là que la discussion serait reportée.

Mal à l'aise, Deidara s'approcha et il lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais proche d'Uzumaki-sensei.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là…

Naruto revint rapidement et signala qu'il attendrait Itachi dans la voiture.

\- C'est bon, je suis là, on peut y aller, fit la voix grave de son frère.

\- J'y vais aussi, lui dit Deidara.

\- Tu as besoin qu'on te ramène ? Demanda le professeur à son élève, attirant l'attention.

Assez surpris, l'élève refusa poliment, sachant qu'il ne résidait vraiment pas loin, tous les trois prirent la direction de la porte d'entrée, suivit de Sasuke, main dans les poches, qui lui demanda s'il n'avait rien oublié.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, mais ce n'est pas perdu.

Itachi ouvrit la porte et se décala pour laisser passer Naruto et Deidara. Le plus jeune, à l'avant, s'arrêta :

\- Si, j'ai oublié quelque chose, dit-il en faisant marche arrière jusqu'à Sasuke. J'ai oublié de dire au revoir à mon petit ami.

Le blond s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage opalin.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Sasuke, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

\- Oui, répondit son petit ami avec le même sourire.

Sasuke enleva ses mains des poches, les posa, l'une sur une hanche et l'autre sur la joue qui l'aida à guider le visage de son amant au sien. Alors, que Deidara ferma les yeux sous le contact, Sasuke accrocha, sans le vouloir, le regard de Naruto et il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur les différentes émotions qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleus de son professeur. À son tour, il ferma les yeux pour savourer l'échange.

\- Envoie-moi un message quand tu es rentré, ordonna-t-il contre les lèvres de son nouveau petit ami.

\- Alors, voilà un Sasuke en couple.

Ils se séparèrent et le brun haussa les épaules, évitant de laisser sa susceptibilité prendre le dessus, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie avec Deidara.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, bien au contraire. Fais attention, je risque d'y prendre goût, sourit le blond en l'embrasant chastement.

\- C'est le but, non ?

Sur ces mots, Naruto prit la fuite, une grimace non dissimulée sur le visage, suivie par les autres. Sasuke soupira et ferma la porte derrière eux, ne cherchant même pas à accorder plus de temps à ses blonds.

XxX

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites, maintenant, Haku-san ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Je suis en train de faire une formation pour apprendre à sculpter la glace.

\- J'en ai froid rien que d'y penser, frissonna-t-elle.

Haku émit un petit rire.

\- J'adore la glace ou la neige, l'hiver est ma saison préférée, je suis dans mon élément, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

Tout le monde regarda Naruto, mais ce dernier semblait ailleurs, yeux fixés sur son plat qu'il n'avait pas touché. Sakura lui mit un coup de pied qui le fit réagir.

\- Pardon, de quoi parliez-vous ?

\- Haku nous disait qu'il adorait le froid, expliqua la rosée.

\- Ah oui et ça lui va bien, approuva le blond.

\- Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui, ça va ? S'inquiéta Haku.

Naruto hocha la tête et repartit dans ses pensées, mais Sakura persista à l'en faire sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

\- Rien de spéciale.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes et reprit la parole :

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il sortait avec Deidara.

\- Qui ? Se renseigna Haku.

\- Sasuke.

\- Votre petit frère, Itachi-san ?

\- Sasuke a trouvé quelqu'un ? Il est bien ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Il ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Naruto, ça ne se dit pas, lança son amant.

Itachi ne s'en formalisa pas et s'inquiéta plutôt de savoir pourquoi Naruto affirmait une telle chose. Est-ce par jalousie ou est-ce qu'il y avait un problème avec Deidara ?

\- Ce n'est pas contre lui, mais il pourrait trouver mieux… Personne ne mérite Sasuke de toute façon, souffla-t-il, plus pour lui-même, que pour les autres.

Il ne les laissa pas continuer sur ce sujet et changea après avoir commandé un alcool fort. Il avait besoin d'oublier cette journée, enfin, surtout la fin. Voir Sasuke et Deidara ensemble l'avait laissé sous le choc, son cœur avait menacé de s'arracher de sa poitrine et ce sentiment lui semblait familier, trop familier. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder dessus et chassa rapidement tout ça de sa tête d'une gorgée.

XxX

En rentrant dans sa classe, en ce début de novembre, ce sentiment revint en une fraction de seconde. Au fond de la classe, Sasuke, contre la vitre, se laissait embrasser par Deidara. Naruto prit un coup de sang et fit claquer ses polycopiés contre son bureau dans un bruit sourd, attirant l'attention sur lui.

\- Quand Uchiha-kun aura fini de se faire bécoter, je veux que tout le monde sorte une feuille. Contrôle surpris.

Des protestations s'élevèrent dans la classe, mais il les fit taire rapidement. Il croisa le regard onyx de son élève et laissa sa colère parler à sa place :

\- Il y a des hôtels pour ça ! Maintenant si vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir correctement, ça va poser un problème et je serais dans l'obligation de le signaler à l'administration. Vous êtes dans un endroit public et vous êtes priés de respecter les règles et les autres. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Deidara, Sasuke ?!

\- Oui.

\- Oui Uzumaki-sensei, cracha Sasuke.

Le reste de la classe ne pipa mot, chaque élève ayant peur d'être le prochain sur la liste de leur professeur, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

XxX

\- Je n'ai jamais eu autant mal aux yeux de toute ma vie. J'ai l'impression que vous vous en foutez complètement de ma matière. Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose, vous êtes peut-être dans un cursus scientifique, mais, ma matière, comme toutes les autres qui ont un petit coefficient, vont rattraper vos gourdes si, dans une des matières principales, vous vous plantez.

Tout en passant un savon à ses élèves, Naruto distribua les copies corrigées du contrôle, fait la semaine dernière. Arrivé à Sasuke, il lui plaqua sur son cahier et s'emportant, peut-être un peu trop :

\- Vous me décevez, tous sans exception et certains feraient mieux de réviser au lieu de prendre du bon temps dans les toilettes du lycée.

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers Sasuke et Deidara, alors que le jeune blond s'enfonça dans son siège, le brun ne baissa pas les yeux et fusilla son professeur. Certes, par un mauvais coup du sort, Naruto les avait surpris, mais ça ne l'autorisait pas à les afficher comme ça, devant toute la classe. Leur professeur ne les avait pas encore signalés à la directrice, mais s'il le faisait, Itachi et les parents de Deidara seraient convoqués, ce qui allait mal se passer. Avant de pouvoir tuer son ancien amant pour son comportement, il reporta son regard sur sa copie et la note qu'il y trouva ne lui sembla pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il méritait. Il ragea intérieurement, Naruto l'avait saqué du fait de sa relation avec Deidara, il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas professionnel, sauf qu'il ne laissera pas une telle chose se produire.

* * *

\- Ah le petit Uchiha, Naruto n'est pas là, mais je lui dirais que tu le cherches, lança un vieil homme dans la salle des professeurs.

\- En fait… Commença Sasuke. C'est vous que je venais voir.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais que vous relisiez un devoir pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, expliqua-t-il en tendant le contrôle surpris de Naruto.

L'homme récupérera le papier et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu contestes la note de ton professeur ?

\- Je veux juste un avis extérieur. Pouvez-vous faire ça ?

\- Oui.

Sasuke remercia le professeur et s'en alla, rejoignant Deidara à la sortie du lycée.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça ?

\- Non, mais il est allé trop loin et j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour le remettre à sa place.

\- C'est le professeur, surligna Deidara.

\- Sauf que là, je parle de Naruto.

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'occupe.

Son petit copain allait protester, mais Sasuke l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce n'était pas une envie, ni un besoin, juste une provocation. Au loin, à la sortie du parking des professeurs, Naruto, dans sa voiture, regardait dans sa direction et il voulait le narguer.

Il plaqua Deidara contre un mur et approfondit le baiser, faisant gémir son amant. Sasuke le relâcha et détourna les yeux de son petit ami, excité, puis jeta un mauvais regard à son professeur, qui passait devant eux en voiture. Une main sur son visage l'obligea à reporter son attention sur son blond, qu'il coinçait toujours contre le mur.

\- Je ne suis pas contre un peu d'exhibitionnisme, mais là où personne ne peut nous reconnaître, sinon on va avoir des problèmes.

Sasuke observa Deidara et son sourire aguicheur, mais l'idée ne l'excita pas plus que ça. Il soupira intérieurement puis se décolla de son petit ami. Ce dernier entremêla leurs doigts et le tira, bien décidé à finir la journée en beauté, même s'il ne remarqua pas du tout le désintéressement du brun.

* * *

 ** _Petit note de l'auteur :_**

 _Tout d'abord, merci pour la petite pluie de commentaire sur les 2 derniers chapitres, j'étais au top *0*_

 _Ça se gâte ! Alors à votre avis avec cette note qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Ah et désolée pour la fausse joie du début…_

 _Pansement 12 : 20/08/2017_

 _Extra CICATRICES : la 1ère fois de Naruto et Sasuke approfondi ( sexe et encore sexe )_

 _ **Petite réponse à flo :** Tu peux me dire "tu" ^^ Bon bah comme tu peux le voir, si jamais il y a une réconciliation, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais j'espère que tu continueras à lire pour savoir ;)_

 _ **Petite réponse à lyly :** Merci de te lancer, ça fait plaisir et oui, un système de like serait top, je pense comme toi là dessus mais un commentaire reste un plus quand même, ça fait tjrs plaisir d'avoir des avis concrets, négatif ou positif.  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Iaaa:** Merci. Pourquoi il est partit ? Je pensais que c'était évident lol mais apparemment non, peut-être que dans ce chapitre, tu comprendras sinon je t'expliquerais au prochain. =)  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Naomi-Narusasu:** Il fallait bien que je le fasse intervenir un jour ou l'autre celui là xp Naruto ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire de mal et si Sasuke voulait vraiment le garder, il aurait fait ce qu'il faut pour ;) Ahah, je sais pas comment je fais mais si ça donne envi de lire la suite tant mieux !  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Yop:** Et oui ce n'est pas juste mais il y a des choses qui ne s'explique pas des fois. merci pour ton review ^^  
_


	13. Chp13 : Pansement 12

Tous assissent à leur place, les élèves regardaient leur professeur, installé à son bureau. L'heure touchait bientôt à sa fin et Naruto n'avait pas encore bougé d'un seul pouce, ni prit la parole. Il jouait avec un stylo entre ses doigts et semblait complètement dans ses pensées. L'objet s'échappa de sa main et il se décida enfin à bouger. Doucement, il se leva et récupéra le stylo puis fit face à ses élèves, il les regarda tous et se lança :

\- Ressortez le dernier devoir.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Sasuke grimaça, il n'avait toujours pas récupéré le sien auprès du second professeur et il sut que tout ça allait le concerner.

\- Qui pense mériter mieux que la note que j'ai donnée ?

Les élèves se jetèrent des regards en biais, ne sachant pas s'il devait parler ou pas.

\- C'est une question piège sensei ? Lança une fille au premier rang.

\- Pas du tout, je récupérerai les copies des personnes qui trouvent qu'ils méritent mieux et je les donnerai à corriger à un de mes collègues. Si ce dernier donne une meilleure note, je me ferai un plaisir de changer ma note.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent et Naruto reposa sa question. Presque la moitié de la classe leva la main, mais un élève, sceptique et visiblement plus intelligent que les autres, demanda :

\- Et si la note est moins bonne ou pareille que la vôtre, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

\- Eh bien, en plus de ma note, celle de mon collègue sera comptée dans votre moyenne.

À ces mots, les mains s'abaissèrent, personne ne voulait prendre ce risque. Naruto soupira et parcouru la classe des yeux.

\- Un élève a contesté ma note. Dans mon dos. Outre le fait que cet élève aurait dû venir me voir avant, il se voit doubler sa mauvaise note et, de ce fait, je l'incite à trouver une solution, dans son intérêt, pour remonter sa moyenne.

XxX

Naruto arriva rapidement au parking et trouva Haku, adossé à sa voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'humeur, un souci au travail ?

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, mais tu n'as pas perdu tes tics. Chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas, tu te remets à me vouvoyer…

Naruto baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-… Tu veux en parler ?

Il releva les yeux et s'approcha de son homme qu'il embrassa rapidement.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais je suis content que tu sois là. Rentrons à la maison.

Haku afficha un doux sourire et Naruto lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

\- Tu veux revenir vivre à la maison ?

Le blond compris que, pour la première fois, depuis qu'il s'était remis ensemble, il considérait à nouveau l'appartement de son ancien professeur comme le sien, comme ce qu'il avait toujours été et inconsciemment, il avait sous-entendu plus.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt en entendant la voix de Sasuke dans son dos.

\- Sensei, je peux vous parlez ?

Naruto se retourna et la colère qu'il ressentait depuis des jours et des semaines ne fit que s'agrandir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait tout ça, mais ce sentiment était là et encore plus quand Deidara était au côté de son ancien amant.

\- Tu as trouvé une solution pour remonter ta moyenne ?

\- Non, je venais pour m'excuser.

\- Ça ne changera rien, je compte quand même les deux notes.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai insinué, bien au contraire. J'ai commis une erreur de jugement et je vais l'assumer, mais je tenais à vous demander pardon.

\- Je ne te pardonne pas.

\- Naruto, l'apaisa Haku. C'est ton élève, ne l'oublie pas.

Naruto restait fixer sur Sasuke, mais s'adressa à son homme :

\- Justement, c'est le mien, reste en dehors de ça. Sasuke, tu as remis en cause ma crédibilité et ma partialité.

\- Vous avez tout fait pour ! S'énerva Sasuke. Accepté ou non mes excuses, ça m'est égal, mais vous avez dépassé les bornes et plus d'une fois.

Naruto s'apprêtait à se défendre, mais Sasuke continua :

\- Notre lien en dehors de ce lycée ne vous autorise pas à tenir des propos sur ma vie personnelle et intime en pleine classe. Vous m'avez manqué de respect et vous êtes passé au-dessus de votre statut de professeur. Vous n'aviez pas le droit.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, tu es un gamin, sans limite, qui se croit au-dessus-

\- Stop Naruto, tu vas trop loin avec ton élève, le coupa Haku.

Naruto dévia le regard sur son avant-bras où Haku avait posé sa main, mais au lieu d'être calmé par le geste, il lui cracha à la figure :

\- Tu es mal placé pour parler.

Il dégagea son bras.

\- Avant les vacances de décembre, je veux que tu lises un livre philosophique sur la trahison, n'importe lequel, pour qu'après tu m'en fasses un résumé, ordonna-t-il à Sasuke.

\- Je suis obligé ?

\- Si tu veux remonter ta moyenne et valider ma matière, oui. Sache qu'il en sera de même pour janvier et février.

Naruto et Sasuke se jaugèrent pendant qu'Haku et Deidara essayaient de comprendre pourquoi autant d'animosité entre eux.

\- Rentrons chez nous, lança le blond en s'adressant à son amant.

Les mots prononcés n'avaient rien de doux ou de sentimental, ils étaient jetés à la figure de Sasuke comme pour lui prouver que lui aussi était passé à autre chose parce que, clairement, le cadet des Uchiha s'entêtait à lui prouver qu'il allait de l'avant avec un autre depuis qu'il s'était remis avec Haku.

Ce dernier et Naruto montèrent dans la voiture puis disparurent du lycée.

\- Connard ! Jura entre ses dents Sasuke en voyant la voiture s'éloigner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? Demanda Deidara.

\- Ça ne te regarda pas ! Répondit le brun en se dirigeant vers la sortie du lycée.

\- Att... Hey! Attend deux minutes, le rattrapa son petit ami alors qu'il partait déjà.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- J'ai plus envie de parler de lui.

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour d'Uzumaki-sensei et toi… Je parle de nous…

Sasuke, qui était reparti, s'arrêta net, se rappelant que oui, il y avait un « nous ». Un « nous » qu'il avait oublié au profit d'un autre. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et fit face à son petit ami. Il était temps de se concentrer sur le présent et non sur le passé.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, lâcha Deidara.

Sasuke le jaugea et se repassa toutes les semaines passées avec lui pour chercher de qui il s'agissait, ainsi que toutes les conversations, puis la lumière se fit sur son senpai du club d'art.

\- Sasori ?

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre vous ? Demanda-t-il pour savoir si son petit copain l'avait trompé.

\- Non, pas encore, je voulais t'en parler avant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? Que je te donne ma bénédiction ?

\- Non, mais au moins que tu me ret-

\- Si tu penses que tu seras mieux avec lui, va, le coupa-t-il.

Deidara émit un petit rire et rentra ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon d'uniforme.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux, mais tu ne vas même pas te battre un peu ?

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Par contre, remuer ciel et terre pour une mauvaise note d'Uzumaki-sensei, ça c'est autre chose, se moqua le blond.

\- Laisse-le en dehors de ça, s'énerva Sasuke.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi non plus, donc je ne chercherais pas à comprendre, mais tu devrais te poser de sérieuses questions. Ton petit copain te quitte pour un autre, tu t'en fous, tu l'encourages même à partir, par contre, ton sensei te contrarie à peine et tu te mets dans tous tes états. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un problème ?

\- …

\- Bref, j'y vais, sans rancune ?

Leur séparation : une lettre à la poste.

Sasuke hocha machinalement la tête, mais il était déjà loin dans ses pensées, les mots de Deidara lui avaient apparu trop vrais pour ne pas y faire attention. Son petit copain partait dans les bras d'un autre et il n'avait rien ressenti même pas un petit coup dans sa fierté, mais Naruto sortait avec Haku, il l'avait quitté pour son ex, qui l'avait trompé et, ça, lui avait brisé le cœur, pire que ça, il se sentait vide à l'intérieur, vide qu'il n'avait pas réussi à combler avec Deidara, vide qui se remplissait qu'en présence de son professeur, mais qui se faisait aussi plus profond. Ce sentiment ne lui était pas inconnu, à la mort de ses parents, ce vide était apparu, mais il ne comprenait pas le rapport entre eux et Naruto, pourquoi ressentir la même chose ? Même Neji ne l'avait jamais mis dans cet état.

XxX

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Haku en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière Naruto.

\- Non.

\- Mais-

Naruto ne le laissa pas continuer et le plaqua contre un mur. Il profita de la surprise de son homme pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et le laisser fébrile.

\- Là, ce que je veux, c'est ça, ponctua-t-il en donnant un violent coup de bassin contre le sexe d'Haku.

Et il profita de son gémissement pour repartir explorer la bouche face à lui. Oui, il ne voulait pas en parler parce qu'il ne voulait plus penser à Sasuke, mais c'était trop tard et avant qu'il en prenne conscience, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son ancien professeur et laisser le visage de son élève, prendre possession de sa vue. De même, qu'il posa une main sur la bouche d'Haku pour étouffer sa voix et entendre celle de Sasuke à la place. À ce moment-là, il ne faisait pas l'amour à son amant, mais à son élève et la différence frappa l'homme tremblant entre ses bras.

* * *

\- C'est à lui que tu pensais ?

Naruto, qui s'apprêtait à jeter la capote usagée, se retourna vers Haku.

\- Sasuke, ton élève, c'est à lui que tu pensais quand tu me faisais l'amour.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation et Naruto resta surpris, incapable de démentir.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouverait dans cette situation…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

\- Je sais, souffla Haku en se rapprochant de lui. Tu l'aimes ?

Naruto rigola nerveusement, mais ne répondit pas, en fait, il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- … Je pense.

\- Comme avant ?

\- Rien ne sera jamais comme avant, avoua honteusement Naruto.

Il ne voulait pas être méchant, mais c'était ainsi. Même s'il n'existait plus, il y avait eu Zabuza puis Sasuke était là, même s'il ne se mettait pas en travers d'eux. À bien y réfléchir, c'était plutôt Naruto qui l'avait mis entre eux.

\- Ce que tu ressens pour moi maintenant, ressens-tu la même chose pour lui ?

\- C'est différent… Et compliqué.

\- Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi.

\- Sasuke n'est pas une erreur !

L'exclamation surprit Haku, mais pas autant que lui. C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait le fond de ses pensées, ses vraies pensées. Pendant des mois, il s'était leurré et mentit aux autres, mais, en vrai, il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke comme un égarement. Ce soir-là, au bar, il en avait eu envie et c'était sûrement pour ça que c'était aussi dur à l'accepter.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Ne fais pas comme moi, ne le laisse pas choisir pour vous. Ne le laisse pas croire que tu as choisi.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux.

Haku posa une main sur la joue striée et embrassa l'autre.

\- Je t'aime Naruto et c'est peut-être hypocrite, égoïste ou lâche, au vu de ce que je t'ai fais, mais je ne supporterais pas que tu sois amoureux d'un autre, si tu es avec moi. Tu dois prendre une décision.

Naruto regarda Haku sortir de la chambre, mais ne le rattrapa pas, il avait raison, il devait choisir, mais comment y arriver quand il ne savait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait pour son élève.

* * *

 ** _Petite de note l'auteur :_**

 _Alors quel choix va-t-il faire ?_

 _La fin approche, encore 2 chp et 1 épilogue_

 _Pansement 13 : 27/08/2017_

 _ **Petite réponse à Naomi-NaruSasu :** Est-ce que tu comprends mieux pourquoi Naruto s'est plaint et à mal réagit ? Les choix se regrette voilà pourquoi il mène la vie dure à Sasuke, c'est toujours plus facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres plutôt que de l'assumer mais peut-être qu'il ne va plus avoir le choix... En tout cas, comme tu le vois, Sasuke n'a pas fait du mal à Deidara et oui aller voir Naruto aurait été mieux maintenant il se tape 3 dissert ^^ _

_**Petite réponse à Flo :** tkt, je nous considère pas dans un contexte pro donc je préfère tutoyer ;) Oui un petit peu beaucoup jaloux lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut. Merci prend soin de toi aussi et à dimanche prochain._

 _ **Petite réponse à Shin :** Ahaha à ce point ? Tant mieux si tu aimes mon style d'écriture ! Et j'espère que les autres histoires te plairont . Pour ton review sur EXAMEN CORPOREL : légèrement sadique xp mais c'est mieux pour vous, ça vous laisse le choix et l'imagination ;) _


	14. Chp14 : Pansement 13

Décembre touchait à sa fin, Noël était passé et le nouvel an approchait à grands pas. Kiba et Sakura avaient organisé un repas à la colocation avec Hinata, Itachi, Sasuke et Naruto, non accompagnés, malgré l'invitation de ramener Haku ou Deidara. Il y avait une bonne ambiance, bien que le professeur et l'élève ne s'adressent pas un mot.

Encouragé par Hinata, Kiba se lança :

\- Hinata et moi, on a décidé de vivre ensemble.

\- Enfin ! S'exclama Naruto. Il était temps que vous vous décidiez. Félicitations.

Sakura se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

\- Étant donné que nous sommes sur ce sujet, Itachi m'a proposé de m'installer avec lui alors…

\- Ah, j'ai compris, tout le monde me lâche, bouda Naruto pour faire culpabiliser ses amis d'enfance.

\- Mais pas tout de suite, tu as le temps de trouver d'autre colocataire, se rattrapa la rosée.

Naruto se moqua puis reprit son sérieux et la rassura :

\- Pas besoin, je ne vais pas rester non plus.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Kiba.

\- L'année scolaire est bientôt terminée et vous partez chacun de votre côté, donc je vais faire de même, plusieurs établissements m'ont appelé pour que je vienne travailler.

\- Où ?

\- Suna me propose un poste fixe cette fois-ci, il y a aussi Oto et Kiri, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

\- Tu vas repartir aussi loin ? Pourquoi ? Peina Sakura.

Le professeur eut un pincement au cœur, le même qu'il y a trois ans, quand il avait annoncé son départ pour Suna. C'était toujours dur de partir aussi loin d'eux, mais il en avait eu besoin à ce moment-là et il en avait encore besoin maintenant, mais il reviendrait, il en était sûr.

\- Je n'ai pas de raison de rester.

\- Et nous ?

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, essaya-t-il de minimiser.

\- Et Haku-Sensei, ce n'est pas une raison ? Demanda Kiba.

Naruto marqua une pause, il ne sortait plus avec son ancien professeur depuis plus d'un mois, mais il n'en avait pas parlé et ses amis ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Il ne leur en voulait pas, ils construisaient leur vie, heureusement pour eux vu leur âge et il n'avait pas eu envie de les inquiéter sur son sujet.

\- Je ne suis plus avec lui.

\- C'est une blague ? Depuis quand ? Il t'a encore fait du mal ? C'est pour ça que tu pars ? S'emporta le châtain.

\- Du calme. Non ce n'est pas pour ça et je ne suis plus avec lui depuis novembre.

La mini-bombe surprit ses amis, qu'il vit culpabilisé.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne comprends pas, tu ne nous as rien dit. Pourquoi il t'a quitté ?

\- C'est moi qui suis parti.

À ces mots, Sasuke releva les yeux vers son professeur. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne lui accordait aucune attention, il ne voulait rien lui montrer de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ou non pour lui depuis leur altercation, mais cette révélation changea la donne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça.

\- Merde ! Tu ne vas pas t'expliquer, on a au moins, le droit de savoir pourquoi tu te casses ? S'énerva l'Inuzuka.

Naruto souffla, même s'il ne voulait pas en parler, surtout pas devant Sasuke, Kiba ne le lâcherait pas, alors il s'expliqua vaguement :

\- Il m'a demandé de faire un choix et j'ai choisi.

\- Quel choix ?

\- Tu me fatigues, soupira-t-il. Il m'a demandé de choisir entre lui et la personne que je fréquentais avant.

Sasuke tiqua une seconde fois et ouvrit plus grand les oreilles, il était la personne d'avant mais Naruto et lui ne se parlait plus depuis la contestation de sa mauvaise note.

\- Bah attend, si tu n'es plus avec Haku ça veut dire que tu as choisi l'autre, donc pourquoi tu pars ?

\- Je n'ai choisi personne, j'ai décidé de partir, c'est tout.

Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter, Sasuke était avec Deidara. Naruto ne les voyait plus coller ensemble dans l'établissement, mais il mettait juste ça sur le compte de son avertissement à leur égard et il en fut soulagé qu'ils obéissent enfin. Et puis, il y avait trop de trous dans ce qu'il pensait, ressentait ou vivait avec Sasuke et il préférait s'éloigner pour y voir un peu plus clair. Il voulait mettre des mots sur toute cette histoire mais côtoyer son élève à l'école et en dehors ne l'aidait pas du tout.

\- Tu fuis.

Itachi tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui avait parlé et tous firent de même. La réponse de Naruto ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Non, mais au pire ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Si justement.

Sakura, Hinata et Itachi jonglèrent entre le cadet et le professeur, avant de se regarder chacun leur tour. Kiba, qui ne loupa rien de ses échanges silencieux, demanda à haute voix s'il avait raté un épisode, mais personne ne lui répondit et Naruto enchaîna à l'adresse de Sasuke :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu vas être content, je ne serais plus là pour te mettre des mauvaises notes, que tu juges ne pas mériter, puis tu pourras t'envoyer en l'air comme tu veux au lycée avec Deidara.

\- Putain, mais tu es lourd ! Combien de fois je vais devoir m'excuser pour ça ? Et lâche moi avec ta jalousie à la con, je ne suis plus avec lui, cracha Sasuke.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Oh pitié Naruto ! Ou ta possessivité, peu importe, je m'en fous. Tu m'as abandonné pour Haku et je n'ai rien dit par contre quand il s'agit de moi et du fait que je sorte sérieusement avec un mec, tu te permets de me taper des crises !

\- C'est toi qui m'as abandonné, se défendit Naruto.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Sasuke. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis rendu malade pour un mec qui m'a trompé avec un autre et qui revient comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Tu n'étais pas bien et je t'ai aidé à prendre une décision.

\- Tu m'as jeté dans ses bras et tu es parti, lui reprocha l'adulte.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé et tu le sais.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que, moins d'une semaine après, tu baisais ce gamin sur ton canapé alors que tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous. Tu m'as menti.

Silencieux, les autres assistaient à une dispute sans queue, ni tête. Naruto et Sasuke se jetaient la pierre, faisant abstraction des autres et en vidant leur sac de tout ce qui semblait retenir depuis des mois. Personnes n'eurent envie de les interrompre, parce qu'ils savaient que ses anciens amants devaient crever l'abcès, enfin sauf Kiba :

\- Attendez, mais vous êtes sorti ensemble ?

\- Non ! Hurlèrent Sasuke et Naruto, en cœur, qui le fit sursauter.

\- Naruto me baisait juste pour oublier Haku.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai coincé dans les chiottes d'un bar pour me faire prendre salement et penser à Neji.

\- De toute façon, il me fallait bien ça pour prendre mon pied.

Les paroles de Sasuke coupèrent net Naruto dans son élan, son visage se durcit et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu'ils partent sur un terrain glissant et que la fierté d'un homme était en jeu.

\- Fais attention, le menaça Naruto.

\- Quoi, tu ne t'en étais jamais rendu compte ? Continua Sasuke.

\- Tu mens, tes orgasmes étaient bien réels.

\- Pourtant, tu sais que j'en suis capable. De simuler, précisa-t-il.

 _« Simuler pour s'échapper à son étreinte et pour que ça s'arrête rapidement était devenu nécessaire à chaque fois »_

Naruto écarquilla des yeux en se remémorant la confidence de Sasuke sur ses étreintes avec Neji. Donc, c'était ça ? Un mensonge ? Ce qui s'était passé entre eux était faux... Résigné et dans un calme inhabituel, il parla :

\- S'il te fait tant d'effet, tu n'as qu'à y retourner et le laissez te salir plus que tu l'es déjà.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda le brun en sortant son téléphone portable.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu me dégoûtes, dégage Sasuke.

\- Naruto ! S'exclama Sakura.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Sasuke en composant un numéro et en sortant de table.

\- Dans trente minutes, comme d'habitude.

Sasuke raccrocha aussitôt, mais Naruto qui s'était levé à son tour, lui empoigna le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- À quoi tu joues ?

\- Moi ? Je ne fais que suivre les instructions de mon sensei. Vous devriez être content, je ne remets plus en cause vos décisions.

L'adolescent se dégagea de l'emprise et claqua la porte d'entrée après s'être chaussé. Itachi laissa son cadet agir, il avait des choses à comprendre et intervenir n'aiderait pas son petit-frère. Hinata se mit à paniquer d'avance pour ce qui allait se passer entre son cousin et Sasuke, quant à Kiba et Sakura, avant même qu'ils amorcèrent un mouvement vers leur ami, ce dernier, disparut dans le couloir et fit claquer la porte de sa chambre.

\- Alors, Naruto est gay…

\- Kiba-kun, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment, dit Hinata.

\- Tu étais au courant ? Vous l'étiez tous ? Demanda-t-il à tout le monde.

Ils le rassurèrent rapidement en lui confiant qu'ils s'en étaient rendus compte en octobre, pour l'anniversaire de Naruto, mais que ce dernier ne l'avait jamais clairement dit. Le châtain allait réclamer plus d'informations, mais un bruit sourd résonna dans tout l'appartement et, instinctivement, il se précipita dans la chambre de son ami. Il ouvrit la porte et se stoppa à l'entrée.

Au milieu de la pièce, Naruto avait le bras droit ensanglanté et le miroir en pied près de son lit était brisé en mille morceaux. Sakura arriva dans son dos, mais, en voyant l'état de Naruto, elle le bouscula et s'occupa rapidement de lui.

\- Ce n'est rien… Les rassura-t-il.

\- Rien ?! Tu te vides de ton sang, idiot. Il faut te recoudre, tu en perds trop.

XxX

\- Vous pouvez rejoindre Sakura-san, prévint une infirmière en arrivant dans la salle d'attente des urgences.

Itachi, Kiba et Hinata se levèrent et rejoignirent Sakura dans une salle de consultation. Cette dernière finissait de bander le bras et la main de Naruto. Le portable de l'Uchiha vibra dans sa poche, il le récupéra et fut à moitié surpris de voir un message de son cadet, par contre, le message qu'il y lit ne le rassura pas du tout.

 **Message de : Sasuke  
A : Itachi **

_"Est-ce que Sakura et toi pouvez venir me chercher ?"_

Il connaissait son cadet et le fait que Sasuke réclame sa petite amie voulait dire qu'il était blessé, mais à quel point ? Il releva la tête pour appeler Sakura, mais elle était déjà près d'eux.

\- On va ramener Naruto à la maison, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, signala-t-elle à l'attention d'Itachi et Hinata.

\- Il serait préférable que je ramène Hinata et que tu viennes dormir à la maison. Est-ce que Kiba pourrait s'en occuper seul ?

Sakura haussa un sourcil et s'apprêtait à protester quand il la supplia du regard. Il s'inquiétait pour son petit frère et il espérait qu'elle comprenne.

\- Je peux m'en occuper, faite ce que vous avez à faire, dit Kiba avant de rejoindre Naruto, assis sur le fauteuil de consultation.

\- Allons-y, ordonna Sakura.

Avant de sortir, la voix de Naruto s'éleva et les arrêta :

\- Je suis désolé Itachi-san.

Le brun ne répondit rien et attendit.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je crois que je suis amoureux Sasuke.

\- … Soyez en sûr et assumez-en les conséquences. Vous êtes l'adulte dans cette relation, agissez comme tel.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant les deux amis entre eux. Kiba regarda son ami d'enfance, la tête baissée et les yeux cachés par ses mèches blondes. Sa main valide posée sur son avant-bras bandé comme pour se protéger. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état. Même Haku ne l'avait jamais fait ressentir ça et il se sentit impuissant.

Pourquoi Naruto ne lui avait pas parlé ? Il aurait pu l'aider, mais son ami l'avait délibérément mis à l'écart.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Naruto… ?

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- J'ai bien compris pour Haku.

\- Non, tu l'as accepté parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix, mais tu n'as jamais compris.

Kiba aurait voulu le contredire, mais Naruto avait raison. La peur de perdre son meilleur ami l'avait poussé à fermer les yeux sur sa relation avec son professeur et même le soutenir quand il en avait besoin, mais la joie qu'il avait ressentie lors de leur séparation et des différentes sorties du blond étaient bien plus forte. Il y avait même ressenti une petite culpabilité d'être heureux, pendant que son ami souffrait, mais il n'avait jamais compris que Naruto puisse aimer un homme du jour au lendemain.

\- Alors, explique-moi Naruto, je veux comprendre. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu aimes les hommes.

\- Je n'aime pas les hommes, j'aime Sasuke.

\- Et Haku ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ce n'est même pas ce que je croyais… Haku-Sensei a été une bouée de sauvetage quand mes parents, sont morts, il m'a soutenu et je me suis accroché à lui, à l'amour qu'il me portait, j'ai simplement rendu ce qu'il me donnait. Je n'ai jamais été mal d'avoir perdu Haku parce que je l'aimais mais parce qu' à partir du moment où il n'était plus là, je risquais de replonger dans la solitude. Il a été un pansement pour la mort de mes parents et ça aurait pût être n'importe qui d'autre mais Sasuke…

\- …Sasuke ? L'incita Kiba.

\- J'ai donné avant de recevoir, je me suis voilé la face et inventé une excuse, mais j'ai choisi de le laisser entrer dans ma vie. J'ai agi en connaissance de cause, mais c'était plus facile pour moi de mettre ça sur le compte de ma peine, plutôt que de voir la vérité en face. Je suis tombé amoureux de Sasuke et je l'ai voulu.

Kiba écoutait les confidences de son ami et, en passant sous silence le sexe de Sasuke, il comprenait, il pouvait même se mettre à sa place, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que peut-être, si ça avait été une fille, l'état de son ami ne serait pas aussi pitoyable qu'à ce moment. Seulement, est-ce qu'il l'aurait vu aussi heureux qu'il y a quelques mois auparavant ?

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Naruto qui releva des yeux assombris sur lui.

\- Je ne comprends peut-être pas tout, mais tu es mon ami et je t'aime. Je suis là pour toi, je l'ai toujours été et si tu en doutes une seconde de plus, je m'occupe de ton autre bras.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres charnues et Naruto leva son poing faiblard dans sa direction. Il tapa le sien contre et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux.

Il avait toute une vie pour comprendre son ami.

XxX

\- J'espère que ça te servira de leçon Neji, gronda Hinata. Il en va de même pour toi Sasuke. J'ose espérer que c'est la dernière fois.

Hinata n'attendit pas de réponse et récupéra son cousin, avec le nez en sang, saluant tout le monde avant de sortir de la chambre d'hôtel.

Sakura, assise à côté de Sasuke, sur le lit, examinait la main et le poignet de son beau-frère. Itachi, debout, un peu à l'écart, resta silencieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Sasuke ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas ?

Sasuke baissa un peu plus la tête et se cacha le visage avec ses mèches.

\- Ça fait mal.

\- Quand je fais ça, ça te fait mal ? S'inquiéta Sakura, alors qu'elle bougeait une articulation.

\- Non, je ne parle pas de ça…

Un silence prit place dans la pièce avant que Sasuke reprenne la parole :

\- …Quand il s'est remis avec Haku, ça m'a fait mal et, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai voulu qu'il comprenne, je voulais qu'il ait mal, comme j'ai eu mal.

Sakura jeta un regard à son amant, elle voulait approfondir l'échange avec Sasuke, mais ne savait pas si elle pouvait. L'attitude d'Itachi l'encouragea.

\- Je ne cherche pas à le défendre, mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé si tu ne lui avais pas déjà fait du mal ?

Le brun sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

\- Je suis toujours allé dans son sens. Je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai forcée pour commencer cette relation, mais après…

\- Après, tu l'as obligé à retourner avec Haku, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Non, je -

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, accusa la rosée.

\- Il n'était pas bien après l'avoir revu, il était perdu, je l'ai juste aidé à prendre une décision.

\- Et, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être Naruto ne voulait pas se remettre avec lui ? Que, peut-être, il n'était pas bien parce qu'il préférait être avec toi ? Toi, son élève, de huit ans son cadet, au lieu de son premier amour.

\- ... Pourtant, il a couru le rejoindre.

\- Parce que tu l'as encouragé. Tu ne l'as pas empêché. Comment crois-tu qu'il l'a pris ?

\- ….

\- Ce soir, tu t'es retrouvé à sa place quand il t'a incité à voir Neji, tu devrais savoir ce que ça fait ?

Oui il le savait. Il avait ressentit un mélange de trahison et de tristesse mais il y avait aussi une part de résiliation tout comme l'envie d'écouter l'autre et lui donner raison. Il avait eu l'impression de ne pas avoir compter pour Naruto et que Neji était la seul solution pour combler cette peine qui venait de s'agrandir dans son cœur. Il avait eu besoin d'un autre pansement pour soigner la blessure que le premier avait fait en se retirant. Il avait eu besoin de se sentir aimé et désiré mais si Naruto ne pouvait plus lui offrir ça alors il devait se retourner vers la seule personne qui lui avait fait un jour ressentir ça.

Sakura termina de manipuler la main de Sasuke.

\- C'est une entorse, on va passer à la pharmacie de garde et te prendre un atèle et de la pommade. Dans deux semaines, maximum trois, ça sera guéri.

Sasuke hocha de la tête, il resta assis sur le lit pendant que sa belle-sœur se relevait. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, il était perdu. Il avait rejoint Neji sur un coup de tête et un simple contact charnel avec lui avait déclenché un frisson d'horreur et de dégoût.

\- Sasuke, tu ne peux pas espérer qu'il devine si tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu as sur le cœur. Tu es plus jeune et plus intelligent que lui, mais pas forcément plus mature. Tu saisis la différence ?

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, lui prit les mains et il releva la tête pour plonger dans ses émeraudes.

\- Ça fait mal… Avoua-t-il.

\- Je sais Sasuke, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Et voilà, fallait que ça explose un jour ou l'autre et n'importe comment de préférence parce que depuis le début leur histoire n'est pas clair.  
_

 _Kiba, je ne pouvais pas le faire accepter aussi facilement, mais l'amitié est plus fort que tout ! (avis du correcteur qui a connu le même style de situation : tu as bien retranscris sa décision, soit c'était ainsi, soit c'était la fin pour eux.)_

 _Et, est-ce que Sasuke va lui dire ?_

 _Pansement 14 : 03/09/2017_

 _ **Petite réponse à Guest :** Ahaha Des fois, ce qui est court est meilleur xp crois moi, même moi j'hésite à toute mettre d'un bloc mais après, pour avoir lu de longue histoire, on finit par décrocher je trouve donc je préfère faire plusieurs petits chp. Deidara n'était pas idiot, heureusement et oui très rapide mais tant mieux, il ne fallait pas rajouter plus de problème à Sasuke et Naruto ^^_

 _ **Petite réponse à Naomi-narusasu:** Dispute sur la retenue, à aucun moment ils ont laissés échapper une information quelconque sur leur histoire. Sasuke tique un peu mais oui il s'en fou clairement. Finalement les rôles ce sont inversés entre haku et Naruto. Ils vont s'en rendre compte, la preuve Naruto dans ce chapitre, Sasuke à voir... Mais pk tu n'avais pas envi que la suite arrive ?_


	15. Chp 15 : Pansement 14

La nouvelle année débutait, emportant les fêtes de fin d'année et les trois-quarts de l'année scolaire avec elle. Il restait deux mois et demi avant la fin de la scolarité de Sasuke et le CDD de Naruto. Depuis l'incident, chez ce dernier, ils ne s'étaient pas revus et le premier jour de cours allait les confronter, mais aucun des deux n'étaient prêt.

Naruto, terré dans la salle des professeurs, porta son café à ses lèvres tout en réfléchissant à comment il allait aborder Sasuke. Il devait lui parler et mettre un point final à leur histoire et en commencer une autre, avec ou sans lui, mais cette situation ne pouvait pas durer.

\- Naruto, l'interpella Lee.

Le professeur réagit et s'excusa :

\- S 'cuse, j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais ?

\- Que ça doit être la période des blessés.

\- Parce que ?

\- Ce matin Sasuke-kun m'a apporté une dispense de sport signé par Sakura-san

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Naruto, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que tu le savais, il a une attelle à la main gauche. Il ne peut plus faire de sport pendant quelques jours.

La sonnerie retentit, les coupant dans leur discussion.

\- C'est parti pour une séance de sport intensif avec les secondes ! Lança énergiquement Lee.

\- Ne les épuise pas trop.

\- Oh ça va, à leur âge, c'est la fougue de la jeunesse.

Naruto ricana et salua son enthousiaste.

\- Tu restes ici ?

\- Oui, mes élèves ont une sortie pédagogique, mais j'ai la classe de Sasuke en dernière heure donc pas le choix.

La deuxième sonnerie résonna et le professeur de sport se dépêcha de sortir de la classe, le laissant, encore plus perdu qu'à son arrivée.

Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke ? Neji lui avait fait mal ? Par sa faute ?

XxX

\- Bien asseyez-vous, ordonna le professeur en rentrant.

D'un mouvement similaire, tous les élèves reprirent place sur leur chaise.

\- Je sais enfin comment tu t'es fait mal, souffla Suigetsu en se penchant sur le bureau de Sasuke.

Ce dernier jeta un regard en biais à son ami.

\- Tu en as eu marre qu'il te mette des mauvaises notes, on dirait. Qui a gagné ? Demanda le décoloré, en montrant discrètement Naruto du doigt.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur son ancien amant et remarqua le bandage sur sa main et qui s'étendait sur le bras en dessous de sa chemise transparente. Il fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

\- Fermez les rideaux, on va regarder un film.

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre et Naruto mit la vidéo sur un téléviseur précédemment apporté. Le film commença, mais Sasuke détourna vite les yeux et plongea dans le ciel bleu qu'il apercevait à travers les rideaux.

\- Tu veux bien rester à la fin du cours, j'aimerais qu'on parle, souffla-t-on à son oreille.

La réaction fut immédiate, des frissons parcoururent tout son corps. Entendre la voix de Naruto, sentir son odeur, le savoir aussi proche de lui était une torture. Il hocha la tête lentement sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

\- Tu devrais suivre, ça pourrait t'aider pour ta deuxième dissertation sur le bonheur.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur le film et vit du coin de l'œil Naruto se redresser, mais rester derrière lui. Toute l'heure, il essaya de se concentrer, mais impossible avec son ancien amant dans son dos. Il sentait son regard sur lui et ça l'empêcha de penser à autre chose que leurs multiples étreintes qui n'existaient plus.

La classe se vida et Sasuke se posta devant le bureau de Naruto. Ce dernier contourna le meuble et attendit que le dernier élève ferme la porte.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, commença Naruto.

\- De ?

\- Que tu n'aimais pas quand je te faisais l'amour. J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises pour que je puisse m'améliorer, ricana-t-il, mal à l'aise en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- J'étais énervé. Je ne le pensais pas, avoua Sasuke. Ça n'a jamais été aussi bon qu'avec toi.

À l'aveu, un silence gênant s'installa entre eux puis Naruto prit, de sa main blessée, celle du brun.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en caressant du pouce le bandage.

\- Ça fait mal.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute si Neji t'a-

\- C'est moi qui l'ai frappé, le coupa l'adolescent.

Naruto le regarda surpris et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, je n'ai pas supporté qu'il me touche, avoua Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas toi.

À cette confession, son professeur resserra sa prise sur sa main.

Naruto réagit aux mots de son élève, ils avaient réchauffé son cœur, mais il voulait en savoir plus, il voulait être sûr des sentiments de Sasuke avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Parle-moi, Sasuke.

Le brun le regarda, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, il voulait dire quelque chose, mais se retint. D'un doux sourire, il l'encouragea.

\- Toi et Haku, ça m'a blessé plus que de raison. Tu m'as fait du mal.

\- Ah…

Naruto retira sa main et baissa les yeux, il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là et il ne voulait plus jamais que Sasuke se retrouve dans cette situation. Il l'aimait et parce qu'il l'aimait, il refusait de le blesser une seconde de plus.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là, définitivement.

Sasuke resta muet à la décision de son ancien amant.

\- Comme ça, je ne te ferais plus de mal.

Quelqu'un frappa et ouvrit la porte de la classe en s'excusant pour son intrusion, les empêchant de s'expliquer davantage.

\- Bonjour Sasuke-kun, salua Hinata. Je pensais que tu étais tout seul, dit-elle à Naruto. Tu veux que je repasse plus tard ?

\- Non, c'est bon, on a fini.

Sasuke ne chercha pas à contredire son professeur et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Sasuke ça va aller ? L'interpella-t-il.

Le brun, une main sur la poignée de la porte, tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai mal.

Puis il partit, le laissant avec Hinata.

La porte se referma sur Sasuke et la professeur s'avança vers son ami, appuyé contre son bureau.

\- Et toi, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Naruto tendit la main vers son chemisier et tira dessus, elle se rapprocha assez près pour qu'il pose la tête contre sa poitrine. Elle fut surprise du geste car elle savait que Naruto n'avait jamais montré ce coté de sa personnalité à quiconque, mais comprit rapidement.

\- Je l'aime.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

\- Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir davantage. Je…

La voix du blond se brisa et Hinata resserra son emprise, elle se plia légèrement en avant et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

\- ça va aller Naruto, tu verras.

Il aurait voulu lui donner raison, mais, cette fois, ni le temps, ni même un nouveau pansement serait suffisant.

XxX

Janvier était terminé depuis plusieurs jours, laissant place à Février et la fête commerciale la plus convoitée des amoureux. Cette année, la Saint-Valentin tombait un vendredi, donc les réservations d'hôtels et de petits week-ends étaient complet.

Tandis que Kiba et Hinata en avaient profité pour baptiser leur nouvel appartement, Sakura et Itachi avaient décidé d'en profiter et partir deux jours à l'écart de leur travail épuisant.

Naruto regarda son amie rassembler ses valises :

\- Tu pars pour deux mois ou deux jours ?

\- Haha très drôle.

Le blond ricana et demanda à Itachi si la voiture était assez grande pour tout accueillir.

\- Ma maison sera plus grande, surligna le brun.

\- Vous ne direz pas la même chose le mois prochain, garantit Naruto.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de se tutoyer, non ?

\- Peut-être, sourit-il.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Sakura vérifier ce qu'elle avait apporté, puis, Naruto, un peu mal à l'aise, s'adressa à l'Uchiha :

\- Comment va Sasuke ?

Il vit Itachi et Sakura s'échanger un regard discret.

\- Quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Quand je suis parti, il était encore bloqué sur ton dernier devoir, celui sur l'amour je crois et il n'avait toujours rien avalé.

\- Mais il va manger ?

\- J'espère… Depuis des semaines, il a perdu l'appétit et, d'habitude, je suis là pour l'obliger, mais, comme je pars tout le week-end, je ne suis pas rassuré.

Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et baissa les yeux. C'était encore sa faute, il en était sûr.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais y aller et essayer de lui redonner l'appétit.

Il aurait dû dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, au lieu de quoi :

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en relevant le visage.

\- Si je le propose.

Itachi lui sourit et, ni une, ni deux, il prit son manteau en sortant de l'appartement.

\- Merci, murmura Sakura à l'oreille de son petit ami quand elle le prit dans ses bras.

Il se retourna et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Tu crois que ça ira pour eux ?

\- Maintenant oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis décidèrent de prendre la route.

XxX

\- Sensei ?

Des ramens dans une main et un gâteau dans l'autre, Naruto dévisagea son élève qui était vraisemblablement surpris de sa présence. Il détailla Sasuke et remarqua, seulement ce soir, qu'il avait maigri. Il s'insulta intérieurement, certes, ils étaient en hiver et s'habillaient chaudement à l'école, mais il aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Il s'arrêta sur les lunettes que Sasuke portaient, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec et s'en voulut de le trouver aussi sexy.

\- Des ramens d'Ichiraku et un opéra si tu as faim, proposa Naruto sur le pas de la porte.

Sasuke se décala et le laissa entrer. Il pénétra dans la demeure Uchiha et la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée l'obligea à se dévêtir un peu, il comprit pourquoi son élève était en short et t-shirt en cette saison.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda le brun en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fit chauffer les ramens au micro-onde puis les déposa devant eux après avoir pris place à côté de l'adolescent.

\- Ton frère m'a dit que tu bloquais sur la dernière dissertation, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être t'aider… Enfin, si tu n'as rien à faire ce soir.

Sasuke hocha négativement la tête.

\- Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que favoriser votre élève le jour de la Saint Valentin ?

\- Si, le faire manger, aller hop, le pressa-t-il.

S'attendant à devoir batailler avec l'adolescent, ce dernier engloutit son bol de ramen plus vite que lui-même le faisait puis Sasuke réclama le dessert. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Et bien... Moi qui croyais que tu avais perdu l'appétit.

\- J'ai dû le retrouver et puis, je vous rappelle que je suis en pleine croissance.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, souffla le blond en ouvrant la boîte qui protégeait le gâteau.

Sasuke se leva et récupéra deux cuillères dans un tiroir puis revint s'asseoir.

\- Vous êtes seulement venu pour ça, sensei ? Se renseigna-t-il en entamant le dessus de l'opéra.

Naruto hésita à partir sur ce terrain, mais ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de moment avec son élève, c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

\- Mieux depuis que vous êtes là, révéla le brun.

\- Et ta main ?

Sasuke regarda son poignet, l'attelle avait disparu, mais un bandage maintenait encore son articulation, qu'il avait trop sollicitée pour qu'elle guérisse en temps et en heure.

\- Je l'enlève lundi normalement, je n'ai plus mal. Et vous ?

\- J'en sais trop rien.

\- Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour ça.

Naruto sourit et le rassura, Sasuke ne devait pas s'en vouloir, il avait réagi comme un enfant immature en frappant dans cette glace pour calmer ses nerfs.

Il décala son bol de ramen terminé puis prit la seconde cuillère et mangea la partie craquante que Sasuke lui avait laissée du gâteau.

\- ça m'avait manqué, souffla Naruto en regardant Sasuke du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

La cuillère dans la bouche, Naruto la retira lentement, cherchant ce qu'il devait répondre à cette confession. Il préféra la détourner :

\- C'est récent ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tes lunettes ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec.

\- Non, je les ai depuis plusieurs années, mais je préfère mettre des lentilles.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules et continua de manger.

\- Ça te va très bien en tout cas.

Pour ne pas dire que ça l'excitait carrément, il détourna les yeux pour masquer ses pensées et surtout ne pas faire voler en éclats ses résolutions, mais il sentit le regard de son élève sur lui.

\- Avez-vous décidé la destination de votre prochaine vie ?

Naruto se crispa en entendant la pointe de reproche dans la question.

\- Pas encore.

\- Et toi ? Tu as choisi quelle université tu allais intégrer ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Tu as été accepté où ?

\- Partout.

Naruto s'étouffa.

\- Oto me tente bien, Orochimaru-Sensei a une bonne réputation, je pense qu'il peut beaucoup m'apprendre.

\- Tu as postulé partout ? Demanda Naruto sans prêter attention à la dernière phrase de son élève.

\- Oui, sauf à l'université de littérature de Kiri.

L'adulte émit un petit rire.

\- Je t'ai dégoûté de la matière ?

\- Je vous aime, mais y a des limites. Cette matière ne va pas me servir dans la vie de toute façon.

Le silence prit place dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques secondes sans réponse, Sasuke qui continuait à manger tranquillement le gâteau, interpella Naruto.

\- Sensei ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Que votre matière ne va pas me servir dans le futur ?

\- Non avant.

\- Que je vous aime ?

Naruto hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- Tu me lâches ça, comme ça ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- C'est mieux que vous, me le cachant alors que vous vous en êtes rendu compte avant moi.

Sasuke plongea ses onyx dans les azurs de son ancien amant, il pouvait lire tellement de choses, mais voulait les entendre de la bouche de Naruto.

\- C'est compliqué Sasuke, je-

L'adolescent ne le laissa pas aligner un mot de plus et lui demanda de rentrer chez lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer chez moi avec des ramens spéciales et un gâteau au chocolat pour la saint-valentin, t'inquiéter pour moi, t'occuper de moi, me donner de l'espoir et trouver des excuses quand je te dis que je t'aime. C'est cruel Naruto. Si tu n'es pas prêt à répondre à mes sentiments, je préfère que tu partes, ça fait trop mal.

Mécaniquement et sans chercher à calmer les choses, il vit Naruto se lever de sa chaise, récupérer sa veste qu'il enfila et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Sasuke le suivi, les bras croisés sur son torse. En passant la porte, Naruto s'arrêta, restant de dos et souffla :

\- C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble, je te fais du mal.

Sasuke soupira.

\- Ne pas t'avoir dans ma vie me fait encore plus mal Naruto.

Naruto resta immobile sur le pas de la porte, un instant passa avant qu'il amorce un mouvement en avant pour s'en aller puis d'un coup se retourna et lui fit face.

\- Oto.

\- Hein ? Répondit intelligemment Sasuke.

\- Oto, réitéra le blond en rentrant à nouveau dans la maison. Je pense accepter la proposition d'Oto et je me disais que, peut-être… Enfin si tu veux… On pourrait se trouver un appartement et essayer… Toi et moi… Sérieusement…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait la déclaration maladroite de son professeur. Il se jeta sur Naruto, agrippa les pans de sa veste et tira dessus pour l'attirer un peu plus dans la maison.

\- Il était temps, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Sasuke.

\- Je vous aime aussi sensei.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, décidant de répondre à cette envie qui les rongeait depuis des semaines. Ils voulaient les rattraper, ces mois perdus à essayer d'en aimer un autre ou de se convaincre qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils avaient un millier de choses à se dire et à se prouver ou même à se faire pardonner. Une nuit ne serait pas suffisante pour rattraper le temps passé loin, l'un de l'autre, mais ils essayeraient, encore et encore.

XxX

\- C'est tout bon. Tu es un petit peu enflé ici, mais de la pommade et un pansement suffira pour les prochains jours, expliqua Sakura.

\- C'est bon, ça va aller, je n'ai pas besoin de pansement. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut, avoua Sasuke en tournant son regard vers Naruto.

Itachi et Sakura jonglèrent entre l'élève et le professeur puis le brun demanda :

\- Et toi ?

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke, retirant doucement son bandage.

\- Moi, je n'en ai plus besoin, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut aussi.

Le cadet Uchiha répondit au sourire de son Sensei puis posa sa main presque guérie sur le bras blessé.

Oui, ils n'avaient plus besoin de pansement, en fait, il n'en avait jamais eu vraiment besoin.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Voilà la fin de cette histoire qui devait faire juste 2chp à la base xp J'espère qu'elle vous à plus et rdv à l'épilogue ^^_

 _Pansement épilogue : 10/09/2017_

 _ **Petite réponse à Naomi-NaruSasu :** Et oui, il faut toujours ce mettre à la place des autres, les points de vue sont différents et les vérités ne sont pas pareilles chez tout le monde donc voilà un peu le ressentiment de chacun. Aaaah d'accord et bien alors tu dois être encore plus triste étant donné que la prochaine fois c'est la dernière publication pour cette histoire mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai une autre à moitié rédigée ( même si j'avoue que je suis bloquée... Mais je vais vite mis remettre )et une courte qui sera publié juste après celle-ci normalement.  
_


	16. Chp 16 : Pansement Epilogue

\- Entrez.

La porte de la classe coulissa une fois, laissant apparaître un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années en uniforme scolaire et qui portait des lunettes.

\- Sensei, je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous.

Le professeur exigea qu'il referme la porte derrière lui et l'invita à prendre place sur un pupitre, face à son propre bureau.

\- À quel sujet ? Demanda l'adulte.

\- Eh bien…

Pencher en avant, un stylo dans la main qu'il manipulait habilement entre ses doigts, l'élève sembla hésiter, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis porta le stylo à sa bouche et aspira l'objet, c'était un tic qu'il avait depuis toujours quand il se concentrait.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Hm ? feignit-il d'incompréhension.

\- Retire ton style de ta bouche.

L'élève fronça des sourcils sous l'ordre et se leva de sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'en vais.

\- C'est toi qui voulais me voir alors reste ici.

\- Non.

\- J'ai dit : reste ici, s'énerva le professeur en agrippant le bras de son élève.

Le jeune homme voulut se dégager, mais il se fit coincer contre le bureau du professeur.

\- Lâchez-moi.

\- Non.

\- Vous allez trop loin.

L'adulte retourna son élève, le plaqua face contre le bureau puis colla son corps à celui-ci, plié en deux devant lui.

\- Moi ? C'est toi qui viens me retrouver ici alors que je suis seul, qui prétexte vouloir me parler et qui fait exprès de m'exciter avec un stylo.

\- Vous prenez vos rêves pour une réalité. Arrêtez de fantasmer, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Résiste dans ce cas, ordonna le professeur, en tirant sur le pantalon d'uniforme.

[L'élève essaya de se débattre, mais en vain, une main lui plaqua la tête contre le bois et l'autre retira son bas, entraînant son caleçon. Il sentit le sexe de son professeur contre ses fesses et s'en voulu de sentir le sien réagir.

\- Résiste !

\- Connard, vous allez le regretter quand je vous rendrais visite en taule.

Sans préparation, le plus vieux pénétra avec force le plus jeune et un cri entre le plaisir et la douleur résonna dans la pièce.

\- La ferme, ordonna le Sensei.

\- Espèce de-

L'insulte mourut dans sa gorge quand le sexe à l'intérieur de lui commença ses mouvements. Des à-coups brutaux et rapides le firent cogner contre le bureau et l'empêcha de ressentir pleinement la pénétration. Il gémit de plus en plus fort puis le professeur se retira, le retourna et l'étrangla.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

L'élève grimaça de douleur et la prise se desserra.

\- Je t'ai fais mal, Sasuke ? S'inquiéta l'adulte.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, continue !

La prise se resserra, mais moins fort que précédemment et les coups de hanches reprirent, augmentant de plus en plus en intensité.

Le brun tenta de repousser son professeur, mais celui-ci le plaqua, de son corps, sur la surface en bois, l'empêchant tout mouvement.

\- Je vous déteste, cracha le brun.

\- Menteur, dis-le, murmura l'autre à son oreille. Dis que tu aimes ça. Te faire baiser à sec. Te faire prendre de force.

\- Tsss jamais.

\- Dis-le !

\- Il n'y a que vous qui prenez votre pied.

Un coup de rein bien placé le fit s'arc-bouter et son corps se mit à trembler. Il essaya de se reprendre, mais rien n'y fait, son agresseur continuait de pilonner sa prostate.

\- Dis le Sasuke.

Le brun haleta fortement.

\- J'ai... mmmh Sensei. Oui, encore Sensei, gémit-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Encore Sensei.

\- Mon prénom, dis mon prénom !

Sasuke grogna sous l'ordre, mais décida d'y répondre quand même, mettant fin à leur petit jeu, de toute façon, il était au bord de l'explosion.

\- Naruto.

\- Encore.

\- Naruto.

\- Encore !

Et il répéta le prénom de son sensei encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il éjacule entre leurs deux corps et le professeur en lui.]

XxX

\- Un jour, on va finir par se faire choper, s'inquiéta Naruto en se rhabillant correctement.

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'es plus mon professeur et moi ton élève. En plus, on vit ensemble, la direction le sait, lui rappela Sasuke en faisant de même.

\- Oui, mais je travaille ici et toi, tu étudies, on risque gros quand même.

\- Arrête de râler, c'est super excitant, ne dis pas le contraire.

Naruto grogna et le jeta gentiment dehors :

\- Aller file, sinon Orochimaru-Sensei va encore te retenir jusqu'à pas d'heure et j'ai très envie de te rendre la pareille en répondant à tes fantasmes.

\- Qui te dit que le tien n'était pas aussi le mien ? Demanda Sasuke, sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Il s'approcha et déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche de son ancien professeur puis replaça ses lunettes qui avaient cogné gentiment le visage de Naruto.

\- C'était un plaisir de m'entretenir avec vous, Uzumaki-sensei.

Contrarié, Naruto souleva les lunettes de Sasuke qui l'excitait toujours autant.

\- Elles sont sur mon chemin.

Et l'embrassa à nouveau, à pleine bouche.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi. À ce soir.

Sasuke prit la fuite et Naruto lorgna sans honte sur son déhanchement exagéré que son amant avait pris l'habitude de faire pour le rendre fou.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés entre eux et se passeraient encore, certaines les avaient rendues malheureux, d'autres les avaient comblés de joie, mais ils n'en regrettaient aucune. Naruto avait fini de regretter ses actions ou ses choix, sans eux, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Sasuke et n'aurait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Il l'aimait et il l'aimera jusqu'à que son cœur ne cesse de battre, jusqu'à que Sasuke décide de partir et d'arrêter de l'aimer, mais, ça, jamais il laisserait une telle chose se produire, promesse d'Uzumaki.

 _"Je fais bien de ne pas rendre l'accès de mon cœur facile;  
quand on y est une fois entré, on n'en sort pas sans le déchirer;  
c'est une plaie qui ne cautérise jamais bien."_  
 **Denis Diderot**

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut du début à la fin. Et très contente d'avoir atteint les 100 reviews même si je ne pensais pas que c'est celle-ci qui les atteindrai ^^  
Encore un énorme MERCI à Sonnyus pour avoir corriger cette histoire  
_ _Merci d'avance au Guest qui écrieront sur ce dernier chapitre_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _ **Petite réponse à Pensi:** Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire même si je suis d'accord avec toi j'ai fais d'Itachi qlq1 de laxiste mais qui se soucis bcp des sentiments de son frère et qui les fait passer en premier, il a une grande confiance en lui donc voila.  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Naomi-NaruSasu:** C'était le but de faire croire une chose pareille donc tant mieux ^^ Je suis contente que tu sois déjà pressé de lire ma prochaine histoire avant même que celle la soit complètement terminée xp_

 _*Pour la prochaine histoire, j'avais prévu un long SasuNaru comme d'habitude, environ 14 chp que j'ai en tête depuis plus d'un an, j'ai déjà écrit la moitié mais je suis bloquée. Pas par manque d'idée parce que toute l'histoire est dans ma tête et sur un plan mais j'arrive sur mon chp préféré et j'ai du mal à le retranscrire comme je veux._

 _En attendant, pour vous faire patienter, je vous en propose un petit, 4 chp déjà fini d'écrire et que j'aimerais poster le 17/09 . Je suis à la recherche d'un(e) Bêta pour cette histoire si ça vous intéresse ^^_

 **MON COEUR ENTRE TES MAINS** _  
_" Laisse moi mourir " La dernière phrase que Naruto aurait voulu prononcée  
et la seule que Sasuke ne voulait plus entendre. _  
_


End file.
